The SSBM Chronicles, by Smoke Rulz
by SmokeRulz
Summary: Chronicling a story for SSBM, made after the victory over Master Hand in SSB. -- ::NOW FINISHED:: Epilogue and Author's Closing now uploaded. It's been fun. :) See you in the sequel, and thank you for 100 reviews!
1. Prologue

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Prologue_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** - For this story and all following:

I do not own SSBM, or any of the characters or aspects of games mentioned in the following stories. They are property of Nintendo. This fic is for the enjoyment of SSBM fic readers and writers alike, and because I really like the game and wish to write about it. So, that's it for this. Hope you enjoy.

My stories are rated PG, for mild violence and occasional language & suggestive dialogue.

* * *

The giant floating platform rides on the oblivion. Propelled by the unseen forces that hold the universe together. The dark warp that was once seen is now turning bright white. Mario stands, battle-worn, watching the warp change. Master Hand looks at him. "There. It is changed. Now it is time for your final stand." He bellows.

"You havea done your damage to the universe of Nintendo. You have forced me to fight my friends, and you tooka no prisoners. Now you pay!" Mario tells him.

Master Hand laughs, and counters back, "You can't defeat me, plumber! You will fall like everyone else!"

Mario runs toward Master Hand, who comes charging forward. Mario jumps him and kicks him downward, attempting to ground him. Master Hand moves upward though, and comes down at Mario with a punch. Mario flips backward, and Master Hand hits the platform. Mario jumps forward with a kick, knocking the Hand off-guard. Mario charges forward a hails his assault of punches and kicks. Master Hand flies upward and disappears. Mario looks around, waiting for Master Hand to strike. He then sees him rocketing towards him. Mario jumps, just evading the flying Hand. Master Hand then tries to come down on Mario with a crushing slap, but Mario moves. He jumps toward Master Hand and continues his assault. He nearly knocks Master Hand off the edge of giant platform. He attempts to try again, when the flying platform makes a large jolt. He stops. The platform shakes. He looks over at the warp, which is now red, and littered with black electricity. "What is this?" He says.

"Ahahahaha! We've reached the end of the line! The Dimensional Void! One blast into it, and it's all over!" Master Hand tells him.

"We'll see who blasts who." Mario says, and then begins to gather fire in his hands.

Master Hand comes at him. Mario jumps him, and throws a rather large fireball, hitting Master Hand on target. "Oomph! Why you...!" Master Hand bellows.

"Ho hum." Mario says.

Master Hand spins like a corkscrew and comes at Mario, who once again evades. He looks back at Mario. Mario smirks at Master Hand, as if to taunt him. Some more fire gathers in his fists. Master Hand becomes rather angry, and comes at Mario. Mario is ready, and instead blasts some more fire at Master Hand. Master Hand stops, and realizes the fire is swirling around him like a spiral. He tries to fly through it, but can't. "What? A barrier? It's not possible!" He yells.

Mario forms a giant fireball, floating above his head. It looks to be massive in power. "It'sa time to say goodbye, Master Hand! THIS ISA YOUR FINAL STAND!" Mario yells out.

"NOOOOO!" Master Hand screams.

Mario launches his fireball. The fireball hits Master Hand, sending him flying back like a rocket. He flies straight into the red warp. He screams as he is overtaken. Many explosions ring out, as Master Hand is pulled deeper into oblivion. His scream fades, as the Void claims him. Mario looks on. As the explosions rain out, everything begins to get brighter. Mario shields his eyes. Everything is overtaken by a flash. It all goes white.

  
  
  
These were the final moments of the battle for Nintendo Universe. Mario fought through Master Hand's sick and twisted tournament, finally claiming victory in the battle in Final Destination. Once again, Mr. Nintendo has saved his world from the evil that plagued it, and all was well...

...for 2 years. 2 years of happy life. 2 years since Master Hand's defeat. But now, something is not right in the universe known as Nintendo. Master Hand is back, seeking revenge, and wanting to claim what he once sought after. But this time, he's not alone...

* * *

END OF PROLOGUE  
Next: Story 1 - Evil Returns


	2. Evil Returns

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 1: Evil Returns_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom. All the people of the many villages go about their daily lives. The innkeeper prepares for tourists wanting a room. Little children play games in the green grassy park. Birds whistle in the trees underneath the street musician whilst he's entertaining passer-bys. Then, the townsfolk look toward the entrance to the Kingdom, and they see none other than their hero Mario. The townsfolk cheer and give their savior a hearty welcome. Little kids come running around Mario asking him to play. "Come on, Mario! Come play some games with us! We never see you anymore!"

"I'ma sorry, kiddies. But I musta visit Princess Peach. She has called me to the castle on urgent notice."

"Aww!"

The little kids headed back as Mario continued into the castle. Toad escorted him up to the main throne room. "This is a true crisis, Mario," Toad explained, "we'll need all the help we can get."

"Isa anyone else here?"

"Yes. We've found a few people."

Mario and Toad enter the main throne room. Peach is waiting, and also there are Yoshi, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Link. "I see the whole group isa here," Mario says.

"You're the last to one to come. Always alate." Luigi complains.

"Please, Luigi. We have no time for petty feuds." Link explains.

"What is the problem we are facing?" Mario asks.

"Mario! It's terrible!" Peach says, "Master Hand has returned from the Dimensional Void!"

"What??" Mario asks, surprised.

"It's true," Link explains, "and I suspect Ganondorf is somehow behind it."

"But you already explained the situation, Link. He clearly has a valid alibi." DK says.

"What about Bowser?" Mario asks.

"We investigated.. he's clean." Yoshi points out.

"It still puzzles me.." Peach ponders, "is how Master Hand was able to escape."

"He had to have been helped." DK says.

"Well.. I do have something. Master Hand isn't alone." Link says.

"What?" Peach asks, surprised.

"I withheld this until everyone was here." Link exclaims, "Like you know, Master Hand attacked Hyrule, which is why we're all here. But, he had an accomplice.. another hand."

"Are you serious?" Mario asks.

"Yes," Link continues, "I'm not sure who he was, but he was crazier and seemed more powerful."

"This could be a real problem!" Yoshi says.

"Well.. what are we to d-.." Mario asks, as he is cut off by a loud noise outside.

The party hurries to the windows nearby. Outside in the Kingdom, Master Hand and the unidentified hand are wreaking havoc out in the kingdom. A few buildings are toppled. "AH CRAP!" Link yells.

The party rushes outside. Peach and Toad stop at the castle entrance as the others rush to meet the Hands. They meet Master Hand first. There is no sign of the other hand. Mario and Link immediately aerial attack Master Hand. While he's stunned, Yoshi and DK come in from behind. Master Hand seems phased, but he throws Yoshi and DK off of him. "Is that the best you can do??? It'll be in vain, my little friends!" He yells.

Luigi attempts his Green Missile, but Master Hand dodges and knocks him to the ground. He neglects to see Link above him. Link nails Master Hand on- target with a Meteor Attack. Master Hand hits the ground hard. DK then jumps on top of him and begins to unleash his Ground Pound attack. The others are about to attack, when they hear what sounds like a rocket. Suddenly, a big fist comes rocketing through the square, nailing DK and send him flying upward. Master Hand gets back up as DK lands back to Earth. The others look back where the hand flew, as he reveals himself. He his a hand identical to Master Hand, but seems to move his fingers around more impulsively. "Who are you?" Mario yells.

"I aM cRaZy HaNd! YoU fOoLs WiLl nOt DiSgRaCe OuR pOwEr AgAiN!!!" The hand yells.

Suddenly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand simultaneously do an odd movement. Then, the 5 fighters fall into a sleep-like trance. Back at the entrance of the castle, Toad and Peach watch in horror as the two hands do a 3-clap move, taking out the 5 fighters. "Oh no!" Toad yells, frightened.

"They're coming this way! Run inside!" Peach yells.

Peach and Toad run inside the castle and close it's gates.

  
  
  
A little while later, Mario wakes up in the confines of Peach's castle. "Ehhhh.. what? Where am I?"

"You're safe now, Mario." Peach says.

Mario removes the damp rag that rests on his forehead. "Mama mia. I thinka we lost."

"You did." Peach exclaims, in a sad manner, "The others are still resting."

"Whatta happened to the hands?" Mario asks.

"They wreaked havoc on the village some more. We could do nothing." Peach says.

"Grrr... Damnit!" Link yells from behind Peach.

"Calm down, Link. It's over for now." Peach says.

"It's far from over." Link says, "They attacked Hyrule, and now they've decimated the Mushroom Kingdom. They could have wreaked havoc on many other places here in Nintendo World by now!"

"We have to stop them somehow." Mario says, assertively.

Yoshi, DK, and Luigi awaken, and the party regroups. "We'll have to do something quickly." DK says.

"I've already made a plan." Mario says. "I move that we have to travel to the different worlds here in Nintendo World to gather allies."

"I like that idea." Link says.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to gather people from the DK isles." DK says.

"I'm at a similar road block." Yoshi points out.

"Well, we have to try," Mario exclaims, "Here's what we'll do. DK, Yoshi, and Link. You three head to your separate worlds and attempt to finda help. Luigi, you go to Kanto and Johto and attempt to find Pikachu and Jigglypuff. I'll stay here in the Kingdom momentarily, and then go somewhere else. We'll meeta back here tomorrow."

The others agreed to the plan and headed their separate ways. Mario was about to leave, when Peach stopped him. "Mario.. I want to help you fight these people."

"What? No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if somethinga happened to you." Mario says.

"I want to help. You witnessed first hand what those hands did, and you're going to need all the help you can get." Peach says. "Peach.. the people here in the Kingdom need you. Please leave this to us." Mario asks.

"You're right.. I'm sorry. Go gather allies and end this threat!" Peach says.

Mario leaves the room to scout the Kingdom. Peach walks back to her throne and slumps down. Toad walks up. "Don't fret, Princess. He was right. The Kingdom needs you." He says.

"I'm not fretting, Toad," Peach says, "I'm going to find a way for us to help Mario out, whether he likes it or not."

Gulp "U..Us?" Toad asks.

Peach says nothing.

  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mario goes around the Mushroom Kingdom, unable to find anyone to help. "Mama mia! Where is Mallow when you need him?" He says to himself.

He decides that he won't get anywhere here in the Kingdom. He'll have to go somewhere else. After deliberating it for a minute, he decides to head to somewhere where he hasn't gone to in a long time. Visit some old friends that weren't able to help when Master Hand first attacked so long ago. He makes a small hand motion, and a green tunnel comes out of the ground. He then jumps up in it, and begins his warp to his next destination.. Infinite Glacier.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 2 - Journey to the Arctic


	3. Journey to the Arctic

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 2: Journey to the Arctic_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario continues his fast warp through the green pipe apparatus. Suddenly, he slows, and pops out the top. He's now at the Infinite Glacier. Snow is falling, and also blankets the ground, although it's not that deep. On the horizon, there's the largest village in the Infinite Glacier, located at the bottom of Icicle Mountain. "Itsa very cold out here.. gooda thing I didn't forget my parka." Mario says to himself.

Mario slips on his parka, and treks to the village. He gets there in about 10 minutes. When he gets there, many villagers recognize him. "Hey look! It's Mario, from the Mushroom Kingdom!" one villager shouts out.

"Itsa so good to get a warm welcome ina such a cold place." Mario says. (*Authors Note:* Lame joke. -_-)

The village elder greets Mario and takes him to his quarters. When in there, he and Mario sit down and chat while enjoying some hot chocolate. "So.. what brings you back to Icicle Mountain, Mario?" the elder asks.

"It isa terrible. Master Hand has returned from the Dimensional Void." Mario explains.

"What?" the elder says, surprised, "You can't be serious!"

"I ama quite serious," Mario says, "and there's more to the story."

"Please.. do tell."

"I wasa called to Princess Peach's castle on short notice. I was given this information, and it turnsa out that Master Hand has escaped with another hand called Crazy Hand. They attacked Hyrule, and eventually caught us offa guard at the Kingdom."

"ANOTHER Hand?"

"Yes. And he seems to possibly be more powerful."

"Just how did they escape the Dimensional Void?"

Mario sips some hot chocolate. "We haven't a clue. At first we thought thata Bowser or Ganondorf could have been behind it, but their slates are clean."

"There has to be something we're overlooking."

"That coulda be a possibility."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well.. yes. I havea mainly come to seek the help of Popo and Nana."

"Ah! Popo and Nana! You're thinking strategically, my friend!"

"Yes.. several of us have gone out to find allies to help us fight this threat." "That is a good idea. Well.. Popo and Nana are up high on Icicle Mountain.. probably at the top by now. They go there all the time."

"It's a great place upa there." "Yes.. but I'm afraid the lift we use to get up there is broken. You'll have to scale the mountain to get up there."

"That'sa no problem."

Mario and the elder head back outsider to the villagers. They bid him a farewell as he heads over to scale Icicle Mountain.

  
  
  
Icicle Mountain wasn't that far from the village. The easiest way up the mountain is a large series of platforms. Some slanted, some icy, and some with many ice blocks. Topis and Polar Bears raid it as well. Mario has tackled this before. He begins his many hops up the platforms, dodging Topis and Polar Bears. One tries to attack him, but Mario is too fast for him. At about the halfway mark, Mario accidentally jumps right into a group of 4-5 Polar Bears. They look at him and growl. It looks like Mario has no choice but to fight them. Just then.. something taps Mario's foot. It's a Freezie. Mario bends down and picks it up. The Polar Bears see it, but are too slow to react. Mario nails 2 bears with same Freezie, encasing them in a large block of ice. He then promptly drops the other Bears. He then continues his trek upward, grabbing a Freezie or two to pick off some Polar Bears on the way. Mario soon sees the end to the platforms. In a matter of seconds, he reaches the top. It's very mystical place at the top of Icicle Mountain. Even though the snow blew harder and harder as he was going up, at the top, there is no blizzard at all. It also seems to have a warm feel to it. Some plants are even growing out of the snow-covered ground. A few buildings are around. This area used to be a religious place, but is now kind of a resort for people who can scale it. A few villagers are around, and they notice Mario. "Hiya, Mario!" a female villager yells out.

"Hello!" Mario yells back.

Mario shakes hands with some of the people there, and then he sees Popo and Nana over by an ice-climbing workshop. He heads over to them, and they are happy to see him. "Mario! Long time no see!" Popo says.

"That'sa very true, my friend." Mario says.

The three go inside, where Mario promptly tells them what's happening with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Popo and Nana are quite stunned. "That's just terrible, Mario," says Nana, "but what have you come here for?"

"I wisha to seek your help. Me, Luigi, Link, and the others are heading out to gather allies to fighta this threat." Mario explains.

Popo and Nana are ecstatic, as they now will get their chance to help out. "We'll be glad to help, Mario!" Popo says.

"Great! That makes me so happy. I-" Mario is cut off by a ruckus outside.

The three go to the door, and sure enough, the Hands are out there causing terror. "Oh no!" Nana yells.

"I should have saw thisa coming!" Mario says.

Crazy Hand notices Mario. "WeLl WeLl.. WhAt Do We HaVe HeRe?" He says.

Mario says nothing, but instead stands ready to fight. Popo and Nana pull out their mallets. Master Hand sees them. "Don't make me laugh, weaklings!" He yells out.

"We JuSt GoT bAcK fRoM tHe ViLlAgE aT tHe SuMmiT. i HoPe No OnE dIeD fRoM pUrE tErRoR." Crazy Hand says.

This angers Popo and Nana greatly. "I've heard enough!" Popo yells.

He and Nana jump at Crazy Hand and attack with one of their signature attacks, the Squall Hammer. Crazy Hand jerks backward. Master Hand is about to attack the two, when Mario catches him off guard with a big jump kick. The other mountain climbers around the area watch. Popo and Nana manage to get Crazy Hand on the ground. Then stand on top of him and beat him with the mallets. Then Crazy Hand closes his huge palm, grasping Nana. Nana screams. "Let go of her!" Popo yells.

Mario nails Master Hand with a Super Jump Punch, and turns around to see Nana's peril. He runs over and kicks Crazy Hand hard, making him release his grip. The three fighters back flip back in Mario's direction. Crazy Hand gets up, and in a violent rage, clenches his fist and blasts forward. Mario jumps out of the way to the left, and Popo and Nana Belay upward. Master Hand regains his composure, only to be nailed by Crazy Hand, who is unable to stop himself abruptly. The two fall off the side of the mountain. Mario, Popo, and Nana stand looking for a moment, when the two hands fly back up into view. Crazy Hand turns around and makes a hand gesture, opening up a large, red portal. "You haven't seen the last of us, you bastards!" Master Hand yells.

The two hands turn around and head through the portal. Mario, Popo, and Nana stand still for a moment. Then, all the people behind them clap and cheer for their minor victory.

  
  
  
Mario and the Ice Climbers head back down to the summit village. The place is nearly decimated, but no one is seriously hurt, which is fortunate. The villagers were told of the fight at the peak, and the three fighters celebrate. Mario stays at the inn for the night. The next morning, Mario and the Ice Climbers get ready to depart for Mushroom Kingdom. The village elder sends them off with his good wishes. "May you fight valiantly, and victory be your prize." He tells them.

Mario and the Ice Climbers bid the village farewell, as Mario's green pipe pops up from the ground. The three jump in and begin their warp to the Kingdom.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 3 - Earthbound


	4. Earthbound

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 3: Earthbound_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario, Popo, and Nana pop out of the green tunnel at the about the same place Mario first departed from. Popo and Nana look around as a lot of the villagers attempt to repair damage to the buildings. "Wow, we haven't been here in a long time." Nana says.

"Let'sa head to the castle. The others should be waiting." Mario says.

The three make their way to the castle. Toad meets them outside and leads them to the throne room where Peach awaits with the others. DK, Yoshi, Link, and Luigi are all back, and with them are Zelda, Ganondorf, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon. Mario is glad for the turn out, although he seems disturbed, since Ganondorf is there. "Mario! We're glad you're back." Peach says.

"I'ma glad we found so many people to help." Mario replies.

"Yoshi and I did the best we could, but we couldn't gather allies from our worlds." DK exclaimed, "Good thing Captain Falcon came here, though, so we aren't entirely empty handed."

"I've returned with Zelda and Ganondorf to aide on our quest." Link says.

"It's a temporary alliance, elf boy," Ganondorf says, assertively, "as I promise I will have my revenge against you eventually."

"Please don't start, Ganon." Zelda pleads, "We both want to get back at those hands for what they did to Hyrule and Termina. Let the feuds aside."

"Piiii-ka Pikachuuu!" Pikachu says.

Peach translates. "Pikachu says he knows another ally of the hands."

Everyone gasps. "I knew they didn't escape the void alone! Who helped them?" Captain Falcon asks.

Pikachu starts telling what he knows to Peach, who translates. "He says.. the Hands first attacked Kanto and Johto, after Mewtwo leaded them there. He is not sure if Mewtwo freed them from the void, but he definitely is on their side."

"Jig! Jiggly!" Jigglypuff starts talking to Peach.

Peach pauses and listens. "What is he saying?" Luigi asks.

Peach makes a small gasp. "He says that there's no way Mewtwo could have freed the hands from the void alone. He needed to have had help."

"An interesting development." Mario says. "What we need to do now is predict their next move."

"Already done." Yoshi says. The others look at him. "While I was at the Yoshi Island, a good friend of mine, Yolie, said that after the Hand's attack over there, she overheard them saying they were going to go after Icicle Mountain and Onett."

"Egads! Icicle Mountain was already attacked!" Popo says.

"Oh no.. well we have to hurry!" Link says.

Everyone bids Peach farewell as they head to the portal room. After they exit, Toad approaches Peach. "So when are you going to tell me what you meant by 'Us,' Princess?" He asks.

"In due time, Toad. In due time." Peach says.

All of the warriors enter the portal room. The portal room is in the undergrounds beneath the castle. It's a room with a large framed picture, yet the picture is blank. It's actually a portal used for fast travel to the many worlds in Nintendo World. Mario opens a panel on the wall. "Destination.. Onett, in Eagleland." Mario says, as he punches something in on a small keypad.

Suddenly, the large empty picture starts wiggling, like waves of an ocean. After it finishes, it shows a large picture of Onett. Many of the warriors in the room are stunned, as they have never seen this before. Mario looks at the large picture. "Let'sa go!" He yells out.

Mario then runs and jumps straight into the picture, and disappears. The picture gyrates like ripples in water after a water drop. Yoshi, Luigi, DK, and Pikachu follow quickly after. The others stand still for a moment in a small trance. They soon snap out of it and head into the picture. Link and Ganondorf are the last two in the room. Link slowly walks up to the picture, but then stops, and turns towards Ganondorf. The two glare at each other for a moment. Link then breaks the stare and jumps into the picture. Ganondorf follows.

  
  
  
Link and Ganondorf land on ground after falling through what seemed like a bright white bottomless pit. They stand for a moment, as the white slowly fades. They're now standing on the side of a road. Mario, Luigi, and the others stand near them. About 10 feet in front of them all, there's a sign that reads: WELCOME TO ONETT - EAGLELAND'S HEART. In the distance, about half a mile away, is a quite large city. Almost like a rural metropolis. "So what are we waiting for? Let's head out!" DK says.

The group heads into the city at a fast pace. But something is strange. The city seems just fine. "There's absolutely nothing wrong here." Ganondorf says.

"Do you think we beat the hands to here?" Zelda asks.

"Seems improbable. After all.. there were many hours between the attack on Icicle Mountain and our arrival here." Link explains.

"Perhaps we jarred them?" Nana says.

"We did beat them, but only bya tricking them. They're far too powerful." Mario says.

"Pii Ka Pikachu Pika?" Pikachu says.

Zelda understands him as well. "Pikachu wonders if we should meet up with Ness." Zelda translates.

"I met with you first!" A voice yells out.

The warriors turn to see Ness coming toward them. Ness seems quite happy, but the group seems glum. Except for the Ice Climbers. "Hi, Ness!" Nana and Popo say simultaneously.

"Why do you guys seem so tense?" Ness asks.

"Ness.. Master Hand and Crazy Hand said Onett was their next target!" Link says.

"What? The Hands? Oh yeah.. Master Hand is out of the Void," Ness says, "well there's nothing to worry about. They have no idea where Onett is!"

Right after Ness says that, a devastating explosion rockets out from the far west side of the city, about 4 miles away. It causes a large aftershock. "What the..?" Mario yells over the chaos that is emerging.

"We have to go check it out!" Link yells.

Ness stands in the middle of everyone. He puts his hands on his forehead, closes his eyes, and concentrates his psychic power. Then, a large psychic field surrounds everyone. Ness opens his eyes. Then, the force field rises up, raising everyone off ground and above the buildings. Everyone in the field sees the huge mushroom-shaped smoke cloud far to the west. "It's the nuclear plant! Something blew it up!" Ness said.

"It had to have been the hands!" Mario exclaims.

"Impossible. Not even one of the hands could breach the plant enough to blow it up like that!" Ness says.

The force field containing the fighters speeds toward the site. Suddenly, it slows. Ness seems in crisis. "What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"I.. I don't know.." Ness says.

As they get closer, Ness gets slower and more agitated. "Something is wrong with you. You'll have to take her down!" Captain Falcon says.

"Something.. is interrupting.. my PSI.." Ness says.

On that note, the force field fails, and Ness faints. The fighters fall toward the ground, about 20 feet from the power plant's former location. On the way down, Captain Falcon grabs on to Ness to keep him from getting hurt. The fighters land, and look around. "What interfered with Ness's PSI?" Luigi wonders.

Suddenly, the others notice Pikachu and Jigglypuff staring into the smoke, seeming frozen with fright. "What is it?" Mario asks.

"Pi.. Pi.. Pi.. ka.." Pikachu attempts to speak, but he can't.

"He's mumbling.." Zelda says.

"Soon he won't be speaking at all." A deep voice utters from inside the smoke.

The fighters look, all of them recognizing the voice. Suddenly, Mewtwo comes out from the smoke, hovering a few inches off the ground. "Mewtwo.. I should have known!" Link yells.

"You never should have come here, fools," Mewtwo says, "as you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Dream on!" Captain Falcon yells.

Ness comes to, seeing Mewtwo. "Ahh! No wonder my PSI was blocked! You were canceling it out, Mewtwo!" Ness yells.

"Well it's about time you figured it out." Mewtwo says.

Then, from either side of Mewtwo, the Hands appear, fanning away the smoke. The fighters go wide-eyed. "AaHaHa.. We MeEt AgAiN, fOoLs!" Crazy Hand says.

"The incident at Icicle Mountain meets nothing!" Master Hand says.

"How about we make it another nothing?" Nana yells.

Mewtwo pushes his hand forward, hitting Nana with an invisible psychic blast. "Quiet, you insolent brat!" He yells.

Link draws his sword and pulls out his shield. Everyone else positions a fighter stance. "DoN't MaKe Me LaUgH!" Crazy Hand yells.

Mario, Luigi, and Link have had enough. They jump at Mewtwo and the hands..

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED  
Next: Chapter 4 - Earthbound, Part 2


	5. Earthbound, Part 2

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 4: Earthbound, Part 2_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Link unleash their attacks, but Mewtwo and the Hands move out of the way. The three land and look around, looking for where they went. The rest of the fighters behind them look as well. Suddenly, Crazy Hand appears out of nowhere in a clenched fist, and slams into Ganondorf. The Hand stays on him, up until slamming him into a building. Captain Falcon, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong run toward Crazy Hand. Before they can reach him, Master Hand appears in front of them and attacks. The three dodge, and DK hits Master Hand with his Giant Punch in mid-attack. Master Hand flies back a few feet, but regains his composure quickly. "You'll pay for that, furball!" He yells out.

Before he can go after DK, the Ice Climbers attack him from behind. Yoshi, DK, and Falcon take advantage of Master Hand's lack of attention. Meanwhile, Crazy Hand notices Master Hand's dilemma. He stops pummeling Ganondorf and zips toward the attacking fighters. They see Crazy Hand coming and leap away. Crazy Hand zips upward mid-attack. "If YoU tHoUgHt I wAs GoInG tO fAlL fOr ThAt AgAiN, yOu'Re SaDlY mIsTaKeN!" He yells out.

Before he is able to do anything else, he's it by a psychic blast from Ness, who is floating behind him. He starts heading toward ground. Zelda takes advantage of this and attacks with Din's Fire. A large fireball nails Crazy Hand, sending him flying straight to Earth. Mario, Luigi, and Link take advantage and attack him while he's down. Master Hand is pinned by the others as well. Ness looks around. "Where did Mewtwo go?" He says.

Suddenly, Mewtwo appears right in front of Ness and propels him about 15 feet back. The others see it. Then, Mewtwo holds his hands out. His arms begin to violently shake as purple energy surrounds his hands in large orbs. He then yells out a big "YAAH!" as he fires two huge blasts toward the warriors attacking the hands.

The warriors have no time to dodge, as they take the blasts full force. The Hands are somehow immune to the attack. The Hands get up off the ground and begin to unleash their fury on the fighters. But the fighters aren't ready to give up now. Yoshi, DK, Jigglypuff, and Zelda go after Crazy Hand, while Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and the Ice Climbers go after Crazy Hand. Mario, Luigi, and Link decide to go after Mewtwo. They approach Mewtwo, but he doesn't seem to move at all. "You'll never win, fools." He says.

"You just watch us!" Link yells, as he lunges at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo disappears, leaving an after image for Link to attack. "What the-" Luigi says, but he's cut off from a shot to the back. Mario quickly turns to Mewtwo and nails him in the stomach. Mewtwo flies back a bit with a loud "Oomph!"

He regains his composure and glares at the three warriors. 'Maybe I've underestimated these warriors.' Mewtwo thinks to himself.

The three warriors attack all at once, but Mewtwo vanishes again. This time, Mario catches him and jumps upward, hitting Mewtwo. Mewtwo flies upward a bit, then zips over to the top of a building. He stops and looks for a second. 'How in the world did he see me?' He thinks to himself.

Caught up in his own head, Mewtwo doesn't notice Link's Boomerang straight for his face. He's nailed by it. Mewtwo then holds his face in pain, and accidentally falls off the building and hits the ground below. He stands up and sees the three coming at him again. He does a front flip straight over them. He lands and turns around quickly. The three stop and exchange glares with Mewtwo. Mewtwo appears too be furious. "FINE! You've pushed me too far, you cursed warriors!" He yells out.

On that note, he begins to center his energy. He becomes surrounded in a purple aura. The ground begins to shake slightly. Ness seems alarmed. "This is bad, Mario! You gotta stop him!"

Mario turns to him. "What?"

"I foresee a bad omen!" Ness tells him.

Mario turns to Mewtwo. The aura surrounding him is darker, and the air around him is turning black, and is spreading. Mario lunges at him and attacks. His attack is in vain, as he is shocked like electricity and flung back toward Link and Luigi. The rest of the fighters around notice Mewtwo. The darkness Mewtwo is projecting is spreading near them. Then, Ness fires a PK Thunder at Mewtwo, but it proves useless. "We have to stop him!" He yells.

The Hands now immobilized, the other warriors concentrate on hitting Mewtwo with whatever projectiles they have. Link uses his Bomb, Mario his Fireballs, Yoshi his Eggs, and so on. None of the attacks are taking effect. The darkness is still spreading, as it reaches the Hands, who are lying on the ground defeated. But suddenly, to all the warriors' horror, the darkness starts to heal the Hands. The Hands come to, and it seems the darkness is powering them up. "Ha. Hahahaha! You should have foresaw this long ago, Ness!" Master Hand yells.

Ness says nothing. The Hands then start spinning around like power drills, and come flying through all the fighters. Some are able to jump and dodge, but the others are hit and taken out. "This is bad!" Ness yells.

The darkness that Mewtwo has been spreading has stopped spreading, and instead holds in a sphere-like container around the battle area. The Hands continue to assault the fighters still standing. Mario tries his best to counterattack, but his friends are still being taken out. He and Link are the last ones left. Mario attempts to battle Master Hand, while Link desperately dodges Crazy Hand's swift attacks. Link lands near Ganondorf, who is still out from the assault earlier. Link stands ready, eyeing Crazy Hand has he nears closer. Then, Link hears Ganondorf moaning behind him. Ganondorf appears to be coming to. Link turns around slightly. "Ganon! Stay down!" he says as quiet as he can.

Link then turns his attention back to Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand seems not to be doing much but approaching slowly. Link decides it's time to attack. But before he does, he hears Ganondorf doing a slight yell behind him. Before Link can turn around completely, he is nailed with a Warlock Punch. He goes flying straight into Crazy Hand, who grasps him and begins squeezing. Mario sees this, but is unable to help and Link is thrown through a building. Mario continues to attack Master Hand, but is soon nailed by Crazy Hand. Mario hits the side of building hard. He feels himself fading from consciousness. He looks up and sees Ganondorf and the two hands. Suddenly, Mewtwo comes up to the three. He holds his hands in the air, and all the darkness surrounding the battle area starts waving. Before Mario can make a reaction, Ganondorf comes up and punches him in the face. Mario blacks out.

  
  
  
"Mario! Mario, wake up!" Mario hears as he's being shaked.

He opens his eyes and sees Link and Ness in front of him. Most of the others are still knocked out. "Man.. how long has ita been since the battle?"

"Several hours, we think. We're not entirely sure." Link says.

"Oh, Mario! They've destroyed all of the city!" Ness says.

"WHAT?" Mario says, surprised.

The three hop up to the top of a tall house. Mario looks out upon what he can see of Onett. It's nearly leveled, although a large majority of the buildings still remain. A strange darkness looms over the entire city. "This is bad." Link says.

"It's that darkness again.." Mario says.

"I knew this was bad!" Ness says, "This darkness will keep the whole place frozen.. as if time has stopped."

"Oh no.. They could have moved on to all the other places the Hands attacked previously to unleash this darkness." Mario says.

"How did you get that idea, Mario?" Link asks.

"Mario.. you make perfect sense." Ness says. "If Mewtwo was able to do this all along, why didn't he do it before?"

"Do you know why?" Link asks.

"Yes! I think that Mewtwo didn't think we'd give him and the Hands a run for their money, so he felt it to be unnecessary to do this. But now he has a reason!" Ness explains.

"Exactly. But something puzzles me.. Why did Ganondorf join him?"

"Ganondorf was behind it all along. I know it!" Link says.

"With Mewtwo and Ganondorf's dark power, Nintendo World seems doomed to this frozen state!" Ness says.

"We can stop him. I know we can!" Mario says.

The three head back down to ground and revive all the others, and tell all of them of the present situation. "That's it. We must stop them now. There's no time to waste!" Zelda says.

"I think that we should go back to Mushroom Kingdom and regroup. Develop our next move. We can do this." Mario says.

The others agree. Without haste, Mario pulls a small device from his pocket. The device can activate a warp to the portal room at the castle. Mario punches a few keys, and then a large framed picture appears in front of everyone, showing a picture of the portal room. The warriors jump into it, and the portal disappears, leaving behind the forsaken Onett.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 5 - Sky Battle


	6. Sky Battle

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 5: Sky Battle_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The smashers all appear back in the portal room. Mario seems anxious about something. Mario runs up the stairs out of the undergrounds to peer outside the castle. The city is just as he and the others left it. Mario breathes a sigh of relief. The others soon come behind him. "What's wrong, Mario?" Ness asks.

"I wasa hoping they didn't attack the Kingdom.. and they didn't." Mario replies.

"I know what you mean, Mario." Zelda says. "Let's go meet with Peach."

The group heads up to the throne room. Peach and Toad aren't there. It seems quite strange. An uneasy feeling lifts among the fighters. They decide to head out to the Kingdom outside. They scout a long street. No people are outside. Usually, the Kingdom is booming. But this time.. nothing. The uneasy feeling amongst the smashers is quite big now. The group disbands partly to investigate some buildings. Captain Falcon looks through the windows of a small shop. No lights are on, and everything is dead. Link investigates a bar. The bar, normally packed, didn't even have drinking mugs on the tables. Pikachu walks into a restaurant. What's very eerie about the restaurant.. is that nothing is on the tables. Not even tablecloths. Mario walks into the inn. It's empty of course. It looks as if it has been deserted for sometime, yet it doesn't show. Mario walks around the lobby a bit. Nothing is out of the ordinary. Ness comes into the inn. He sees Mario on the other side of the room. He walks toward Mario but then suddenly stops. The pauses, and concentrates. Mario notices the strange behavior. "What isa matter, Ness?" He asks.

"I.. I sense.. I sense some strange energy. It's somewhere in this building." Ness says.

"Are you sure?" Mario asks.

"I'm quite sure. We have to look for it.. I sense evil." Ness replies.

The two head upstairs and begin scanning several rooms. On the 4th and top floor of the inn, they find the room they're looking for. Inside it seems to be darker than anywhere else in the inn. Ness feels quite uneasy, but Mario shows no fear. They enter the room. As their eyes adjust to the darkness, they see just a normal room. Like any other. But something stands out. On the bed on the far wall, a strange symbol. Mario and Ness look at it. Mario stands confused, as he can barely make it out. It seems to be an animal within a circle. Ness seems to know exactly what it is. Mario goes to ask, but before he can speak, a large purple light appears above the symbol. Mario and Ness jump back. A bowling ball size purple orb of energy levitates above the bed. Mario and Ness decide to break for it, but large tentacle-type things shoot from the orb and stretch around the room. The door becomes blocked. Mario and Ness look around, but there is no way out. Then, the purple orb appears to be charging what seems to be a blast of some sort. Mario and Ness prepare for the hit, when suddenly the orb ceases and makes a weird sound. Mario and Ness turn to the room entrance. Link is slashing at the tentacle things blocking the doorway. Pikachu follows behind him. As the purple orb appears to weaken, Pikachu charges a thunderbolt and fires at hit, making a direct hit. Then, all the tentacles it shot out return to it, and the orb appears to expand. The four fighters blitz out of the room and just out a window out onto the street where the others are. After they land, they look up to the inn as the roof blows off, and large purple energy fires out in all directions like fireworks. A few moments later, it ceases. Suddenly, the whole Kingdom appears to change. All the buildings appear corroded and old, and the darkness from Onett blankets everything. Everyone is stunned. "NO! They got to this place!" Zelda yells.

"I thought it was magically protected after the first attack!" Yoshi ponders.

"It's Mewtwo. He broke through the barrier." Mario says.

"I guess that strange orb was the center of the illusion we've been seeing." Link says.

"Well what now?" Luigi asks.

"Corneria." Ness says.

The others look at him. "Huh?" Falcon asks.

"The symbol on the bed, Mario. It's a fox running! That's the symbol of the Great Fox!" Ness says.

"It's the only clue we have! If we're to go, we go now!" Mario says.

The group runs to the castle's portal room. Mario enters the necessary commands into the keypad. Corneria appears in the giant picture frame. The warriors waste no time in entering it.

  
  
  
After the journey through space ends, the group finds themselves on top of a high building in Corneria. The fighters immediately see action going on all around the skies of Corneria. Strange figures on what seem to be hover boards are terrorizing civilians on the ground and in buildings. Several of them are higher in the skies fighting with government fighter planes. "Do you think Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the Hands are responsible for this?" Nana asks.

"Most likely." Popo says.

Mario notices one of the hover board figures spot the group. The figure then seems to motion in another direction. Mario looks in that direction, where he sees a whole group of the figures. "We've got company!" Mario yells.

The smashers see the large group of figures coming toward them. They prepare for battle. The group of hover board figures comes right in front of the smashers. The figures are.. wireframes? "The wireframes?" Yoshi says, perplexed.

"I thought we sent those wretched things to oblivia!" Captain Falcon says.

"These wireframes are different. They aren't replicas of us." Luigi asks.

The wireframes are male and female. One of the Male wireframes looks at the smashers. Then, small laser blast fires straight at Pikachu, who promptly dodges. "Yikes!" Nana says.

The other wireframes start a laser-firing spree on the smashers. Everyone is able to dodge. Link then goes over the brink. "That's it!" He yells, then leaping toward the closest wireframe.

He slashes the wireframe, knocking it off the hover board a down to the grounds below. The hover board shuts down and lands in front of Link. The other wireframes stop firing and look at Link. One wireframe fires at Link, only hitting his shield. Link looks at the wireframe and attacks, impaling it on his sword. The wireframe then fizzles out and disappears. The hover board once again shuts down. The smashers look puzzled. "Ha! These things are weak!" DK says.

The wireframes then seem to panic. They begin flying straight through the group, firing while they do it. This forces everyone to duck as the hover boards give them a close shave. Soon though, the smashers decide to fight back, as they promptly nail the wireframes off the boards as they fly by. All the wireframes are soon de-boarded, and feel the full blunt of the smashers' power. All that's left after a few moments is many shutdown hover boards. Luigi and Mario look over toward the ongoing fight far off. "I say we help." Luigi says.

"And how?" Captain Falcon asks.

"Let's use the hover boards!" Ness says.

"It's nota hard." Mario says. "See these two panels? Just by having your feet there will activate it."

"How does it steer?" Link asks.

Mario stands on one. It activates and begins hovering. Then, the hover board moves around to a few places, and then fires a laser. "Ah, I see. It's controlled by your mind!" Mario says.

"Wicked.." DK says.

The rest of the group gets on one of the boards, and they all head out toward the fight. The governmental fighters out there don't seem to fair well against the wireframes. The smashers approach, taking out a few with the laser mechanisms. Link and Captain Falcon fly through a small group of wireframes and take out a few as they pass them. Within a matter of minutes, the wireframes are vanquished. The group celebrates the victory, until a sound is heard from not far away. The warriors look over. Suddenly, coming toward them are the Hands, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf. Mewtwo and Ganondorf are inside a psychic field. Ganondorf is clapping. "Bravo, warriors! Bravo!" He says.

"The wireframes should have leveled this city by now. Worthless excuses for warriors of darkness." Mewtwo says.

"Can't do your own jobs anymore, Mewtwo?" Mario says.

"Spare me. This pitiful city's attempt to destroy such weak warriors was amusing." Mewtwo says.

"I'm tired of talk! I feel like testing our new power." Master Hand says.

The smashers stand confused. "New power?" Ness asks.

"YeS. AnD i DoN't MuCh ThInK yOu'Ll LiKe It!" Crazy Hand says.

Crazy Hand then makes a strange motion with his fingers, as a strange red energy surrounds him. Then, he fires a strange red beam from his index and middle fingers toward the smashers. A few move out the way, but his read beam hits Jigglypuff. "Jiggly!" He yells, in surprise.

The other smashers watch on as the red beam lifts Jigglypuff off the hover board, which disables and falls. Jigglypuff can't move inside Crazy Hand's tractor beam-like maneuver. Suddenly, Jigglypuff falls motionless, and then fades away, as if a ghost. Pikachu is motionless with fright. The other smashers also are frightened. "What in the hell did you do, Crazy Hand?" Link yells.

"He's gone. Sent to void between realms." Mewtwo says.

"WHAT? No.." Mario says.

"As long as our dark magic has a firm grip on Nintendo World, you'll never see him again!" Ganondorf says.

Link is furious. He grabs one of his bombs and throws it at Ganondorf, but it explodes when it hits the psychic field. "Grr.." Link growls.

"Fool!" Ganondorf yells, as he launches a dark blast at Link, hitting him on target. Link is sent back a few feet, right off his hover board. He starts falling down what seems like an infinite drop. "LINK!" Zelda yells, as Ganondorf and Mewtwo laugh maniacally.

Mario and Captain Falcon zip downward in an attempt to save their falling friend. Link looks upward, seeing the two coming. Zelda can't help but cry and pray that the two can save him. She looks back at Ganondorf and Mewtwo, and notices they are about to launch attacks at the other smashers. They fire, but their attacks freeze in midair. Zelda is stopping them. Zelda emits a large yellow orb, blocking the evil spellcaster magic of the two fiends. Back down below, Mario and Captain Falcon just about reach Link, when a red beam hits Link, freezing him. Master Hand has hit him with the same move that got Jigglypuff! "Oh crap!" Captain Falcon yells.

Master Hand laughs. "Hahaha! Soon he'll be gone for good!"

Suddenly, two rather large lasers nail Master Hand. Master Hand instantly loses concentration on his beam. Link is released, and is grabbed by Mario and Captain Falcon. "Who the..?" Master Hand yells.

The smashers look to where the lasers came from. ARWINGs! The Star Fox team has arrived. The four ARWINGs begin firing upon the Hands and Mewtwo's psychic orb. The Hands fall back. Mewtwo begins losing concentration on the psychic orb. "Get this thing out of here, Mewtwo!" Ganondorf yells.

The Hands and the orb with Mewtwo and Ganondorf retreat. "You'll pay for this, you wretched smashers!" Mewtwo yells, as the 4 of them pass through a dark portal.

The smashers cheer for their victory. The ARWINGs go turn around and head back toward the Great Fox. The smashers decide to follow.

  
  
  
The Smashers wait inside a large room in the middle of the Great Fox. Then, the Starfox team comes walking in. "Hello, everyone!" Peppy says.

"Great to see you guys again." Mario says.

"Good thing we blew those guys away. They could have wiped you out." Falco says.

"Well.. Zelda seemed to be doing just fine." Fox says.

Zelda acknowledges, but says nothing, as she's worn out from blocking the dark magic. "Ita helped us greatly." Mario says.

"We had no clue that those meanies came back! But we came back just in time!" Slippy says.

"We were off in another planet system when we got drift of the attacks on Mushroom Kingdom and Icicle Mountain." Fox says.

"Any while longer and Corneria would be non-existent." Falco says.

"That's what Mushroom Kingdom seems be to like right now." Mario says.

"What?" Fox says.

"They got to Mushroom Kingdom. They froze it like Onett. And I have no idea where Peach is." Mario explains.

"It's alright Mario." Zelda says. "Peach is resourceful. She's somewhere safe. I know it."

The group decides to stay a night on the Great Fox for a little while to get their strengths back. The next day, Fox approaches Mario. "Feeling strong?" He asks.

"You know it." Mario replies.

"Where do you think those bastards went this time?"

"Who's to know? But you know.. I think a clue may come.."

"What makes you say that?"

"Before we came to Corneria, we had a close call at the Kingdom. But during thata time, we saw a symbol. It was your running fox symbol. That's whata made us come here."

"Strange."

"Very."

"Well.. how about I join you on your quest? It'll be just like old times. Hell, I'll even bring Falco along."

"Really? That'd be great."

"ARWING fighting can't take away my Smash skills."

The two of them laugh as they head out to meet the group. With everyone assembled, Mario prepares his warp to the Mushroom Kingdom portal room. Peppy and Slippy bid farewell to the group as the warp appears. The smashers head into it and begin the transport back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 6 - The Grass is Greener


	7. The Grass is Greener

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 6: The Grass is Greener..._**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The smashers come out of the portal, appearing in the portal room in Peach's Castle. Mario leads Fox and Falco upstairs to a large window. The city is still frozen and dark. It seems to be nothing but a large ghost town. "That's pretty bad." Fox says.

"Onett isa the same way." Mario says.

"Think they trashed some place else yet?" Falco asks.

"I think our lasers may have hindered them for a while." Fox says.

"I frankly think they're stronger than that." Falco says.

"I think so, too. Let'sa regroup and decide our next move." Mario suggests.

The 3 head back downstairs to the rest of the group. The group tries to come up with their next move. "I'm not sure where to go." Ness says.

"Where could they possibly be going?" Captain Falcon asks.

"Could be anywhere. Nintendo World is so big." Zelda says.

"Who else helped us last time? When Master Hand was top gun?" Fox asks.

"Well.. the only people who we haven'ta met up with yet are Samus and Kirby." Luigi says.

"Do you think they could have gone to one of their worlds?" Zelda asks.

"Who's to know? Frankly, there's no way we can tell where they could have gone." Yoshi says.

"There has to be some way we can monitor them." Link says.

"It'd take tremendous psychic or magic power to monitor all of Nintendo World." Ness says.

"I don't think any of us are inclined to such power." Zelda says.

"Ness.. what about the sign from earlier? The one thata led us to Corneria?" Mario asks.

"Do you think we could find another sign, Mario?" Ness asks.

"It's always a possibility." Fox says.

Suddenly, a red light goes off in the corner, with something of a warning siren going off. The group is surprised and confused. "Ah! Of course!" Mario says, going to the main panel.

Mario hits a button and shuts off the alarm. "What is it?" DK asks.

"The warning system! I forgot all abouta this!" Mario says. "I'ma receiving a warning feed from somewhere in Nintendo World."

"Somewhere must be being under attack!" Falco says.

"Let'sa see where." Mario says, continuing to input commands.

After a moment, the large screen above the panel shows a picture. "Pop Star!" Several smashers say in unison.

"Kirby must bea sending the distress call!" Luigi says.

"What are we waiting for? Let'sa go!" Mario says.

Mario punches in some things on the panel. Pop Star appears in the main portal frame. The group wastes no time, and begins their warp to Pop Star.

  
  
  
The group arrives at their destination, though not quite sure where they are. "I think we're on the far side of Green Greens." Link says.

"Where are Mewtwo and others attacking?" Captain Falcon says.

"Might be somewhere in the main towns. Let's hurry!" Fox says.

The group goes as fast as they can through the infinite fields of Green Greens. The main towns can barely be seen. Soon though, they are more visible. Eventually, some signs soon standing out. Some debris is scattered in the plains. Ness feels something. "I sense darkness and evil, you guys." He says.

"I sense it, too. I also sense the presence of dark magic." Zelda says.

"I think we're getting close." Mario says.

"ClOsEr ThAn YoU tHiNk!" A familiar voice says.

A dark blast is fired from behind the group, getting a direct hit. The group zips around and sees Crazy Hand, who's laughing it up. "Not funny!" Falco yells.

Another dark blast hits the warriors from behind. This time it's Master Hand. "You're all not on top of your games right now, it seems." Master Hand says.

"Be quiet!" Captain Falcon yells to him.

"Where are the other two? Not man enough to face us?" Falco says.

"DoN't Be SiLlY. aS wE sPeAk, ThEy'Re DiSmAnTlInG aLl oF pOp StAr!" Crazy Hand says.

"Why would they senda you two out here? You stand no chance against us!" Mario says.

"On contraire, Mario. We're more enough of a match for you now." Master Hand says.

"Bring it on, you flying sack of-.." Link says, being cut off by an attack from Crazy Hand.

Link hits the ground hard. Captain Falcon and Falco immediately go after Crazy Hand, who swats them away. Fox and Pikachu attack Master Hand, who counters with a bullet-firing maneuver. Mario and DK try their hands at an attack, but to no avail. "We've got a problem here!" Ness says.

Zelda begins concentrating her energy. Master Hand notices and goes to attack, but Link comes up from under him and knocks him away. He then attempts a re-attack, but Master Hand hits him hard to ground. Zelda then responds by firing a large golden blast straight at Master Hand, nailing him on target. Master Hand yells in pain, and is unable to move from the attack. Zelda continues to concentrate on the attack, but her concentration is cut off when Crazy Hand punches her from behind. Zelda flies toward Master Hand, who grabs her and executes his squeezing maneuver. Zelda cries out in pain. "Zelda.. no.. stop!" Link says, as he attempts to get up, but falls back to Earth, withering in pain.

The Ice Climbers just up at Master Hand and nail him hard, causing him to release Zelda. Zelda falls to the ground, fainted. The Ice Climbers continue their assault on Master Hand. Crazy Hand begins heading over, when Yoshi and DK jump in his path and hit him back. Crazy Hand responds by opening his palm and firing several darkfire bombs. Yoshi and DK try to defend, but are unable. Crazy Hand goes forward and bats Yoshi to the ground. DK then knocks Crazy Hand backward with a powered Giant Punch. Master Hand then comes up behind DK and hits with a powerful punch, sending him to Earth in pain. Crazy Hand regains his composure. "YoU'lL pAy FoR tHaT gReAtLy, YoU wReTcHeD mOnKeY!" Crazy Hand yells.

Crazy Hand then powers his red beam move and fires it at DK. "NO!" Luigi yells, as DK is hit by the beam.

DK, unable to get up, falls victim to the beam fast. He fades away to nothingness. The two Hands begin laughing maniacally. "Gone! Just like all you will soon be!" Master Hand yells.

The two Hands begin to execute the attack again on some of the other fallen warriors, when they're hindered by Fox and Falco's blasters. While they're being fired upon, Mario and Ness knock Crazy Hand to the ground, whilst Captain Falcon and Luigi do the same for Master Hand. When it seems they finally got the edge, the Hands suddenly explode with dark energy, sending the warriors flying back toward Fox and Falco. Fox and Falco have no time to dodge, as they're hit by the 4 flying warriors. Master Hand looks at Mario, who is attempting to get up. Master Hand begins charging his red beam. "I've been waiting a long time for this!" He yells.

Mario can't do anything put watch. Then, just before Master Hand can fire the attack, a large stone comes billowing downward at high speed, hitting Master Hand with immense force and grounding him. Mario looks on. Master Hand seems out of commission. Crazy Hand is puzzled. "WhAt ThE??" He yells.

Suddenly, the stone starts glowing and making weird lighting tricks. It then materializes. It's Kirby! Kirby stands on top of Master Hand's broken self, looking at Crazy Hand. "Thought you got rid of me, didn't ya?" He says to Crazy Hand.

"ImPoSsIbLe!" Crazy Hand yells.

"Actually, very possible!" Kirby yells, as he jumps up toward Crazy Hand with his hammer.

Kirby takes a swing, but Crazy Hand easily dodges. "I dOn'T cArE wHaT yOu DiD tO eScApE tHaT, bUt It DoEsN't MaTtEr!" He yells, as he goes after Kirby.

Kirby jumps upward and hovers for a moment. He then emits a yellow glow for a short second and then zips off. Crazy Hand looks around for where he could have gone, but is soon smacked head on. Kirby was riding a Warp Star. Crazy Hand flies back a ways. Kirby does a few back flips and lands in the middle of the group of fallen warriors. He then pulls out a very small Warp Star thing. Mario looks up a Kirby, wondering what he's doing. Crazy Hand regains his composure. "YoU'lL pAy FoR tHaT!" He yells.

Kirby smiles, and throws the small Warp Star upward. It turns into a huge, king-size Warp Star. It then moves across the ground and picks up all the fallen warriors, and hovers up above ground a bit. Kirby waves down at Crazy Hand. "Bye bye now!" He yells out, as the Warp Star virtually disintegrates in midair, as it's zipping away so fast.

The last thing Mario and Kirby hear as they zip through time and space is Crazy Hand's angry voice fading, yelling, "CuRsE yOu! CuRsE yOoOoOoOoUu......"

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 7 - Simulation


	8. Simulation

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 7: Simulation_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario opens his eyes. He sees a stone ceiling. He sits up, and sees he is lying in a bed. He looks around the room. Some computer screens are on the wall, and a camera is in the corner. A small table and a comforter rest near the entrance to the room. He hops out of the bed. His body is well rested, but is still aching. He decides to leave the room and find some of the others. He walks up to the door. The door looks like the inside of a calculator. Mario can't see a way to open it. Then he notices an infrared panel on the left side of the door, showing a handprint. He decides to place his hand there. Upon doing so, the panel seems to scan his hand. Then, the door opens, moving from the ground up. Mario walks out of the room into a hallway. He's at the end of the hallway. Several doors litter both sides of the hallway as it continues far down. Mario walks down the hallway. As he passes by many doors, he hears one open. He had just passed it. He looks behind him, and sees Falco come out. Falco is holding his head, as if he had a piercing headache. "Falco!" Mario says.

Falco looks over. "Mario! Good to see you." He says.

"Feeling hurt?"

"You bet. I feel glad to be here though. I thought I'd wake up in the void between realms."

"Like DK probably is doing righta now.."

"Don't fret. We'll get him back. Jigglypuff as well. Those bastards will pay."

"I thinka so, too."

"Where are we anyway?"

"I suppose we shoulda follow the hallway."

The two continue down the hallway. The hallway ends at a huge room. Computers and other tech things litter the room. A small den-type area is in the middle of the room. Some couches and a TV are there. Mario and Falco walk over to that area. "Huh. Weird." Falco says.

"Mario!" A female voice yells.

Mario and Falco look over to where the voice came from. Samus is standing in an open doorway. "Samus! I never would havea guessed." Mario says.

Samus comes walking toward them. Kirby, Yoshi, and Fox follow her. "I never would have guessed we would end up here." Falco says.

"Kirby brought all you here. My assistants and I gave you medical attention. Kirby then told me what happened." Samus explains.

"I'ma grateful for what you did, Kirby. I watched you do it." Mario says.

"Anything to help friends," Kirby says, "although I couldn't do that do save Pop Star..."

"It's alright. We'll get revenge for everything they've done." Fox says.

"I heard they got DK." Yoshi says.

"They did. He's in the void now." Samus said.

Yoshi stared off to side, in thought. Mario gazed at Kirby. "I havea something to ask you, Kirby." Mario says, "What did Crazy Hand mean when he didn't know how you escaped?"

"Oh, that." Kirby says, "I was fighting them in the main town, trying to keep them from attacking civilians. While I was fighting though, Ganondorf charged an attack and hit me. It was the dark warp."

"The dark warp!?!" Link says.

The others look over. Link, Zelda, and Ness had approached. "Yep.. the dark warp." Kirby says.

"How did you escape it?" Zelda asks.

"I had Warp Stars ready. Like I did when I bailed you guys out. I can't normally come across them, but I was lucky to have some at that time." Kirby explains.

"Howa did we end up here?" Luigi asks.

"Kirby used his big Warp Star to warp here to this planet system, and found my ship." Samus explains.

"Crafty." Fox says.

The rest of the warriors came out from the hallway. Samus notices. "Ah! Good. You're all here." Samus says, "All of you, come this way. I showed this to Yoshi and Fox already."

Samus leads the group through the doorway where Mario and Falco first saw her. In there, a large machine was seen. The machine was a walk-in. It was huge and plain, and was completely blue. It seemed like a room within a room, or a huge walk-in closet. The walls, floor, and ceiling of the machine were designed like a grid, with a square pattern. "What is it?" Captain Falcon asks.

"A battle simulator." Samus says.

"For real?" Link asks.

"Yes. I've had it perfected." Samus explains, "I practiced with it a lot, just in case Master Hand ever came back. Now, he is back, but with more allies and power then I had imagined. I've duplicated their power onto this machine and have been training. Now that you're all here, I think some training will do you all good."

"I need no training." Falco says.

"After the massacre on Pop Star, we all could use some training, Falco." Fox says.

Falco says nothing. Samus continues. "I can simulate the battle with the Hands you had at Pop Star, to see if you can do any better."

"I say we try." Popo says.

"Kirby and I were not in the battle, so we'll monitor you." Samus says.

The group steps into the machine. Samus goes over to a computer and inputs some commands in. Kirby looks at a large screen. Samus finishes with the computer and walks back toward Kirby. "I guess they'll be watching us on the screen." Nana says.

Suddenly, the machine makes a buzzing sound. All the blue of the machine begins to glow. Then, a bright flash of white.

  
  
  
The flash dies. The group finds themselves back on Pop Star, facing the city being attacked. It's almost as if they went back in time. A few fighters are bedazzled. Then, Zelda turns around and fires a bright yellow magic beam. It blocks a dark blast coming straight toward them. They were right back at the battle on Pop Star. Crazy Hand is there, surprised at how Zelda saw that attack. Then, Ness jumps toward the back of the group and activates a PSI magnet. A dark blast from Master Hand hits him, and is absorbed by the magnet. Now both Hands are surprised. "HoW oN eArTh DiD yOu SeE tHoSe?" Crazy Hand says.

"That's for us to know and for you to die deliberating!" Falco yells, as he lunges at Crazy Hand, firing his blaster while doing so.

Crazy Hand moves to the side, and as Falco comes close, he swats Falco away. Falco flies like a bullet straight through a tree. The group is stunned. Then, Master Hand comes from behind with a big flying punch. The warriors are grounded, but some fly forward. Crazy Hand grabs onto Pikachu and squeezes him. A muffled scream is heard, then silence. Crazy Hand flings Pikachu toward where Falco is. The warriors spring to attack. Attacking seemed to be in vain. When one Hand is being bombarded, he either explodes with energy or flings free, then helps the other. With his allies dropping left and right, Mario decides to act. He positions his hands in front of him. Link, Fox, and Luigi continue attacking to the best of their abilities. Fire surrounds Mario's hands. The Hands notice and try to stop, but their little lack of attention only results in pain. Mario then pushes his hands forward and fires two large fireballs at the Hands. Link, Luigi, and Fox jump out of the way. The fireballs hit the Hands. The Hands are engulfed in flames. The Hands jolt around like mad. Mario and the others watch on, almost compelled to laugh. Then, the Hands stop, and start laughing loudly. Mario is bewildered. Master Hand yells to him, "Did you think a few flames would hinder us?"

The two Hands clench fists and release energy. The flames surrounding them lift off and surround them like a shield. The Hands then send the flames straight at the warriors. The warriors dodge the fire, only to be hit by a ray. The ray freezes them in place. Master Hand is controlling it. "C-C-C-Crap." Link stutters.

Crazy Hand approaches. "I sHaLl EnJoY tHiS." He says.

Then, Crazy Hand and the rest of the environment freezes and crackles like static. Then, a white flash. When it dies, the warriors see themselves back in Samus' ship. The other fallen warriors pop up, suddenly unhurt. Falco stands up. "That simulator is pretty real." He says.

"You guys lost again!" Kirby says.

A few warriors hang their heads in shame. Samus walks up. Mario looks at her. Samus looks around to everyone else. "This... may take a while." She says.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 8 - Scorching Heat


	9. Scorching Heat

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 8: Scorching Heat_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

"You'll pay for that, you wretched plumber!" Master Hand yells out after the attack.

Mario stands smiling. "You have not much of an attention span, Master Hand." He says.

Suddenly, Link comes up behind Master Hand and drills him to the ground. Master Hand has trouble getting up. Crazy Hand starts coming toward Link. Link jumps up and initiates his Blade Spin attack, hitting Crazy Hand several times. After the spin attack, Crazy Hand fights to regain composure, only to be bombarded by the entire smash team. Master Hand begins to get up, but Kirby makes short work of him. The fighting stops. The smashers look to either side at the Hands' limp bodies and congratulate each other. Then, the environment starts to fizzle like static, and the familiar white flash surrounds the group. They appear back with Samus. "Congratulations, everyone. You won in 2 minutes flat." She says.

"Took us only a day too, I think." Falco says.

"The Hands could have gained more power by now." Yoshi says.

"We are ready. Ia know it." Mario says.

"I am inclined to agree." Samus says, "As I remember from long ago, no one pushes us around."

"Damn right! Now why don't we-" Captain Falcon says, but is cut off by an alarm-type sound.

The group look around. Several red lights flash. Samus runs into the next room. The others follow. Upon entry, Samus goes straight to a computer panel. "I've got a distress signal!" She says.

"Who is it? Why do they alert you?" Fox says.

"Well... either they know you're all here, or they're hoping I can find you." She says.

"Who isa sending it?" Luigi asks.

Samus punches in some commands and then sees it. "It's from... Bowser's Castle?" She says.

Confusion lingers among the fighters. "Bowser is under attack?" Mario asks.

"I don't trust him." Link says.

"I think we might as well go. Bowser may be on our side." Zelda says.

"I agree. Let's go." Samus says.

Mario pulls out his portal device and inputs some commands. A portal appears, showing a picture of Fire World. The fighters enter, with Mario going last to dissipate the portal.

  
  
  
The group appears in Fire World. They're on a large stone platform. Lava surrounds most of the platform. A long stone path leads to Bowser's Castle in the distance. Evidence of an attack radiates from the castle. "Let'sa hurry!" Mario says.

Everyone hurries down the path, being careful not to fall off. The heat radiates around. Lava spurts out into the air. The group bares the heat and reaches the castle. The path cuts off. The metal drawbridge is up. "Crap!" Captain Falcon says.

"We have to get it down." Zelda says.

Ness charges his PSI energy. He initiates a PK Flash maneuver and sends it toward the first chain of the drawbridge. "Think this will work?" Yoshi asks.

The PK Flash explodes with immense force by the chain, which snaps like a twig. "Good show!" Fox says.

"Can you pull off another one?" Samus asks.

"Of course." Ness says, as he prepares another one. It flies up to the chain and explodes, breaking that chain. The drawbridge starts coming down. The group backs away as the drawbridge hits the path, making a very loud noise. The group can now see the courtyard. They all hurry across the drawbridge. The courtyard looks battle torn. Dents in the metal walls. Some of the artifacts used as decorations are in pieces all over the place. The group decides to head into the castle. Upon entry, they're in the grand ballroom. Bowser's decor isn't exactly worthy of a grand ballroom, even though most of the decor seems destroyed. "A big battle happened here." Link says.

The group spreads out a bit and looks around. Nearly everything is either destroyed, in pieces, or out of place. "It's like a tornado came through here." Falco says.

"Everyone... there's something I don't trust about this place." Zelda says.

Everyone looks at her. "I think I know what you mean." Samus says.

"If a battle happened here, with the magnitude of power and need for destruction the Hands have, I'd think some walls or floors would be destroyed, or at least damaged." Zelda explains, "Even the stairs to the next area aren't damaged."

"You mean... this is deliberate?" Link asks.

"LINK! LOOK OUT!" Kirby yells.

Link looks behind him and sees one of the Hands speeding towards him. He jumps, and the Hand passes under him and continues toward the other warriors. Everyone jumps out of the way. The Hand stops and turns. It's Crazy Hand. "YoU fElL rIgHt InTo OuR tRaP!" He yells.

Master Hand then comes through the same place where Link is standing. Link is hit and hits the ground. The Hands then begin an attack on the group. Mario and Zelda lead off in a starting attack, surprising the Hands. Fox and Falco rain fire with their Blasters, while the rest of the group attacks. The Hands break away. "How did they get so crafty?" Master Hand asks Crazy Hand.

"That's for us to know." A voice says.

Master Hand spins around, only to be nailed by Link's sword. Master Hand goes backward into Crazy Hand. Both hit a wall. Link immediately jump forward and wails on Master Hand with his sword. Crazy Hand squeezes out from behind Master Hand, clenches a fist, and nails Link. Right after, he's hit by Yoshi's Bomb. "This is for DK!" Yoshi yells out.

Yoshi then does multi-kick meteor attack. The rest of the group begins their rush toward the Hands, when an explosion rocks out from behind them. They turn around. When the dust settles, Mewtwo and Ganondorf stand where the now huge hole in the wall is. "Looks like you Hands could use a bit of assistance." Mewtwo says.

"Bring it on!" Falco yells.

Mewtwo and Ganondorf head toward the group. Fox uses an Illusion attack to pass through Ganondorf and attack, then kicks him in the back. Ganondorf stumbles forward and is met by Falco's kick. Mewtwo uses Confusion and knocks Falco off his feet. Mewtwo is then hit with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Pikachu then tackles Mewtwo to the ground. Mewtwo regains his composure. "Get off me, you FREAKING RAT!" He yells.

Mewtwo grabs Pikachu and throws him to the side. Mewtwo and Ganondorf witness the Hands begin pulverized. "Must we always bail you out?" Ganondorf says.

Ganondorf and Mewtwo fire dark blasts toward the warriors near the Hands, but find their attacks frozen in midair. "WHAT?" Mewtwo yells.

Ness and Zelda are shielding the attacks. The attacks fire back at the two. They deflect the attacks away. Fox and Falco then knock the two to the ground. Ganondorf jumps back up and attacks, but Falco dodges the punch. Falco then grabs Ganondorf's arm and flings him forward onto his back. Mewtwo gets up, red with anger. Then, a chain wisps by and goes around Mewtwo's neck. Mewtwo starts choking. He looks and notices Sheik, Zelda's alternate ego, is controlling the chain. "Having trouble breathing, are we?" Sheik says.

Mewtwo tries to pry the chain off his neck. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Crazy Hand tries to block Mario and Luigi's fireballs, but can't take it. Link then takes Crazy Hand to the ground with a meteor attack. Crazy Hand blacks out. Mario looks back toward Master Hand's motionless body. "They'rea out. Let's get the masterminds." He says.

The fighters who were attacking the Hands begin their move toward Ganondorf and Mewtwo, when suddenly, a large fireball comes from above and hits the ground in front of Mario. The fireball expands to a large dome. The fighters become distracted, allowing Ganondorf and Mewtwo to break away. The fire dies down. Mario looks up. Up on a high balcony, Bowser stands laughing. "Bowser... I shoulda have known." Luigi says.

"You didn't think I wouldn't play a part in this, did you? Haha!" Bowser yells out, as he prepares another fireball.

Yoshi intercepts Bowser's attack with a kick. "Not this time, Bowser!" He yells out, as he recedes himself into an egg.

"You wretched dinosaur!" Bowser yells out.

Yoshi, in his eggshell, launches forward toward Bowser. Bowser then winds up and delivers a massive headbutt, knocking Yoshi out of the shell. Yoshi hits the ground, and doesn't get up. Bowser then chuckles to himself, and begins glowing with red energy. "No! That's the red beam!" Ness yells out.

"No! Not Yoshi!" Mario yells out, as he prepares to jump up.

Just then, a powerful psychic field stops him from jumping up. Mewtwo has surrounded the group with it. "Sorry, but the little dino is doomed!" He yells out, fiendishly.

"NO!" Mario yells out, but can do nothing but watch.

Yoshi attempts to get up. Yoshi sees the red energy around Bowser and tries to react, but it's too late. The beam hits him. Yoshi tries to fight it, but soon passes out. Mario and the others watch him fade away. Bowser laughs maniacally. "Who wants it next?" He yells out.

"You'll pay for this! You'll ALL pay!" Mario yells out.

"You're underestimating the field I now surround you with, my dear Mario." Mewtwo says.

Before he can back up his claim, Pikachu comes up from behind Mewtwo and jumps on him. He then initiates a massive electric shock. Mewtwo yells out in pain, and loses concentration on the field. Pikachu doesn't stop the shock. Ganondorf reacts. "Why you little..." He says, and gets ready to hit him.

Just then, Samus fires a fully charged Blaster shot toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf looks over, but can't react. The blast hits him on target, sending him flying backward. Pikachu stops his electric shock and jumps back to rejoin the group. Mewtwo falls limp. Bowser stares wide-eyed. "Damn you all! Feel my wrath!" He yells out.

"Oh, Bowser!" A voice calls out from behind him.

Bowser turns around, and gets nailed with a golf club. He rolls backward. Peach stands there, laughing.

The group is stunned. "Peach? You'rea okay!" Mario says.

Bowser gets up. "How did you escape your cell? No matter. I've been wanting to do this for awhile!" He says.

Peach pulls out her parasol. Bowser comes at her. She jabs forward with the parasol. Bowser nearly impales himself on it. Peach then opens the parasol, sending Bowser back again. Bowser growls angrily. He then inhales, and exhales, firing a rather large fireball toward Peach. Peach snaps her fingers, and Toad suddenly appears in her hands. "Toad! Block the attack!" She yells out.

Toad quickly crunches up and surrounds himself with a green aura. Bowser's fireball hits, but stops moving forward. Toad flings his arms forward, shooting off his green aura, and firing the fireball back at Bowser at twice the speed. Bowser tries to shield himself, but has no time, as his fireball explodes with massive force, sending him through the balcony barrier and down to the floor below. He lands behind the smashers. He gets up and looks forward. The whole group stands before him. Peach floats down to the group via parasol. The smashers get ready to bombard Bowser, when he begins giving off a black aura. "Not me... you may have gotten the others, but NOT ME!" He yells.

"Wanna bet?" Mario says.

Then, the whole room goes weird. The colors of the room seem to invert. Bowser's eyes glow purple. Then, Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly disappear. The smashers see it. A few turn around a see Mewtwo and Ganondorf disappear as well. They turn back to Bowser. "So long, suckers!" Bowser yells out.

Bowser then disappears, and the room reverts back to normal. The group looks around to each other, kind of speechless. Just then, a small quake hits. Everything shakes. "Oh no... the place is falling apart!" Captain Falcon yells out.

Before anyone can do anything, the roof collapses, and falls. The group begins heading toward the exit to the courtyard, but only Fox and Samus make it. The rest of group is caught in the falling castle. "NO! They didn't make it!" Fox yells out.

The castle stops its tumble. Fox and Samus stand staring. "We better get them out of there." Samus says.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 9 - Battle of Fourside


	10. Battle of Fourside

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 9: Battle of Fourside_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Fox and Samus blast away the debris from the fallen castle. Mario, Link, and Falco pop up from the debris. Falco dusts himself off. "Ugh. Freaking castle." He says.

"Falco. Help us blast some of this crap away." Fox says.

Falco takes out his blaster and helps neutralize some of the debris. Soon, Link and Pikachu pop out of the rubble. Just then, all the debris lifts off the ground and hovers in the air. The others stop blasting. Ness stands in the middle of the former grand ballroom controlling the debris with telekinesis. Ness then sends all the debris off to the side. The warriors that were trapped a moment ago stand up and dust themselves off. "The castle just had to fall." Captain Falcon says.

Peach and Mario hug each other. "It'sa great to see you again." Mario says.

"I'm glad we could get out of this. I thought for sure they would have defeated us." Peach says.

"We've been preparing for a fight like this." Samus says.

"See. I knew Bowser wasa behind this." Mario says.

"You were right. He helped the others get Mushroom Kingdom, and he took me captive." Peach says.

"And you actually fought back." Link says.

"Maybe I shoulda have let you come along with us at the start of this." Mario says.

"I could always join in now." Peach says.

"After a close call like this, we could use all the help we can get." Fox says.

"We're losing allies. We just lost Yoshi..." Zelda says.

"And they already got DK and Jigglypuff." Falco says.

"They did? Oh how dreadful." Peach says.

"I know. They could get any one of-..." Ness says, suddenly cutting off.

The others look at him. "What is it?" Luigi asks.

"I sense an attack." Ness replies.

"Sense?" Link asks, "How can you sense it?"

"It's happening in my homeland." Ness says.

"But they already got Onett. Wait..." Fox says.

"It's Fourside City! They're attacking Fourside!" Ness yells.

"We have to hurry there, then!" Kirby says.

Mario wastes no time in pulling out his portal device. He sets the coordinates to Fourside, and a portal appears. The group hurries through it.

  
  
  
The group appears at their destination. They are atop a large skyscraper. The roofs of a few more skyscrapers are in front of them. A looooong drop can be seen off the edge. It appears the skyscrapers and more buildings farther down have been attacked. The dark mist leers near the very bottom. "Seems we're a bit too late." Fox says.

"Oh no! All the people!" Ness says.

"How did they do this so fast?" Link wonders.

"Were we under the rubble for too long?" Peach asks.

"No. We weren't under it for very long at all." Fox replies, "They're just attacking quick."

"I think they've just started. It doesn't take them long to wreak havoc." Zelda says.

Just then, a large explosion is heard. The skyscraper everyone is standing on shake violently. They look down off the side, and see a large ball of fire. An explosion from inside has rocked the skyscraper. Then, the fire clears, and Master Hand comes out of the now non-existent wall. He sees the smashers looking down, and speeds up toward them. They back up just as Master Hand comes into forward view. "Why am I not surprised to see all of you here?" He bellows.

"Enough talk! You're going down!" Falco yells as he charges Master Hand.

Falco attacks, but Master Hand dodges and knocks Falco onto a neighboring building. Captain Falcon and Luigi join in the attack, bringing Master Hand to the ground. As they attack, the rest of the group is ready to gang up on him, when Peach spots Crazy Hand behind them. Crazy Hand forms a gun with his fingers and fires giant bullets at the group. Peach makes Toad appear, who activates his force field magic to block the hits. The rest of the group hears the bullets hit, and turns around to see Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand gets ready to swoop in for a flying punch aimed at Peach. Toad vanishes, and Peach jumps over Crazy Hand, who is then met with a vicious sword slash from Link. Crazy Hand flies backward and nearly falls off the skyscraper. Mario and Fox move in and begin wailing on Crazy Hand.

Meanwhile, on the neighboring skyscraper, Master Hand breaks away from Falcon and Luigi, backing up into Falco. Falco uses his Reflector, knocking Master Hand upward. The three warriors jump up for an aerial assault, but Master Hand moves. Master Hand attempts a drill maneuver, but misses. He then sees a large blue ball of energy coming straight at him. He has no time to dodge as he's blown backward onto the 3rd building. Samus had fired it, and she powers up another shot. Kirby heads over to the third building and uses his Stone technique to pin Master Hand to the ground. The others come over and begin their assault on him. Just then, a dark warp appears, and Ganondorf steps out of it. Ganondorf attacks with a Warlock Punch, missing everyone but Kirby, who's knocked away but unhurt. Kirby warps back to normal. Master Hand tries to get up, but finds himself unable. Ganondorf hits Master Hand with a Warlock Punch, sending him off the side of the building. The smashers are stunned. "You mindless weakling! I will take care of these wretched smashers!" Ganondorf yells.

Meanwhile, at the 1st skyscraper, Crazy Hand tries desperately to try and fight back, but the smashers assault is too great. Mario's Super Jump Punch knocks Crazy Hand dizzy, while Link brings him to the ground with a Meteor Attack. Just behind them, a few smashers notice the others fighting Ganondorf, and decide to help, when a dark warp appears in front of them, hindering their move. Bowser appears in it with an evil grin. "Where do you think you're going?" He says.

Bowser then uses Fire Breath, but the smashers dodge. Popo and Nana jump on top of Bowser and attempt to freeze him with some ice blasts. Bowser throws them off his back, sending Nana off the side of the building. Popo sees it, and jumps off after her. Bowser blows more fire toward Pikachu, but Ness jumps in front of Pikachu and activates PSI Magnet, absorbing all of the fire and giving Ness power. Bowser stops, and so does Ness, who fires a PK Flash. Bowser moves away as Ness tries to tail him with it. The Flash eventually goes off, missing Bowser. Bowser grabs Pikachu with a Koopa Claw. Ness tries to release his grip. Just off to the side, Zelda gets ready to help Pikachu, when a dark warp stops her in her tracks. She knows just who it is: Mewtwo. Mewtwo appears out of the warp. "Why hello there, Princess. Going somewhere?" He says, evilly.

Zelda then holds up her hand, and a white ball of energy appears in it. It makes an illuminating flash. Magic swirls around Zelda, and in an instant, she's transformed into her alternate ego: Sheik. Mewtwo claps his hands sarcastically. Sheik then attacks. In this form, she's very fast, and dishes the punishment on Mewtwo, but to no avail, as Mewtwo is blocking every hit. Mewtwo then pushes her back a bit, and uses Confusion. Sheik becomes dizzy, and Mewtwo hits her with a Shadow Ball, knocking her off the side of the building. Back on the first skyscraper, Link witnessed the attack and comes running toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo sees him, and fires a rather large Shadow Ball. Link dodges. He then turns back toward the others and yells, "Look out!"

The others see it and move. The Shadow Ball hits Crazy Hand, making a large dark explosion. Crazy Hand screams as the dark energy explodes around him. He falls unconscious, and plummets off the side of the building. Link jumps toward Mewtwo with a slash of his sword, but Mewtwo blocks it. The others start to head toward Mewtwo, when Mario sees Pikachu and Ness's predicament with Bowser, and heads over to help. Sheik then comes back up off the side, after having grabber hold of a windowsill.

(AUTHORS NOTE: If you're wondering who's fighting who, here:

Ganondorf: Captain Falcon, Luigi, Falco, Samus, Kirby

Mewtwo: Link, Peach, Fox, Sheik

Bowser: Pikachu, Ness, Mario

Off the sides of the buildings: Ice Climbers)

Back on the third building, Ganondorf holds his own in the 5 on 1 assault. He goes blows for blow with Captain Falcon, while Luigi attacks him from behind. He attacks both of them. Kirby is away from him, attempting to find a Warp Star. Samus fires a Blaster shot. Ganondorf sees it. His surrounds his hand with dark fire and knocks it away, straight at Kirby, who doesn't see it coming. Kirby is hit, and flies off the side of the building. He begins to float back up. Falco then use his Phantasm, blasting right past Ganondorf. Ganondorf falls to the ground. The smashers seize the opportunity while he's down. No mercy for the evil.

Meanwhile, the battles with Bowser and Mewtwo rage on the middle skyscraper. Mario and Bowser clash, with power fueled by their hatred for one another. Pikachu and Ness help out. Ness attempts to distract Bowser with PK Fire. It works. The pillar of fire distracts him, while Pikachu initiates a Thunderbolt, hitting Bowser on target. Mario then does a large jump kick, attempting to send Bowser off the edge of the building. Bowser misses the edge. He then regains his composure, and goes after the three in a blazing anger.

Just a little ways away from them, Mewtwo tries to fend off the four warriors on him. Sheik attacks with amazing speed, as does Fox. Mewtwo blasts them backward with his psychic power, and begins a Shadow Ball assault. He fires one at Sheik, who dodges. Another one fires at Peach, who brings Toad back. Toad neutralizes the attack. The next one fires at Fox, who uses his Reflector, sending the attack back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo shields himself and takes the hit. He comes out of his shield just to meet a flanking attack from Link. Mewtwo is stunned by the hit, and is promptly ganged up on.

Mario, Ness, and Pikachu are still using their cunning to outwit Bowser, getting in the heavy hits. Bowser uses Whirling Fortress to propel them away, and then breathes tons of fire. Pikachu is caught in the inferno. Just then, Bowser is stopped by a large block of ice to his head. Popo is back. He had uses his climbing gear to climb back up the building, all the while holding Nana, who is unconscious. Popo rests Nana on the ground, and joins in on the fight with Bowser.

Back on the third building, Ganondorf is showing signs of injury, trying to fight the 5 warriors. Falco attacks him head-on. Ganondorf blocks a few hits, but then finds himself unable, as he is pummeled by Falco's swift kicks. Falco then uses his Fire Bird technique, sending Ganondorf flying ablaze. Ganondorf is met by Samus, who snags him in her grappling beam. She blasts him with a Blaster shot while he's ensnared. She then looks over and sees the battle with Mewtwo. With her grappling beam, she flings Ganondorf straight at Mewtwo, who has his back turned. Ganondorf flies straight into Mewtwo, and they both go flying. The 5 warriors head over to the middle skyscraper.

Mewtwo gets back up, but Ganondorf doesn't. In front of him, he sees the many warriors. To the side, Bowser's peril. Mewtwo is flustered, and he knows he's about to be attacked. Mewtwo concentrates his psychic power. The smashers come at him. Just then, he unleashes his power, trapping the 9 in a large force field. Ganondorf is just getting up. They laugh as the puzzled smashers attempt to get out, but can't. Mewtwo glances over, and sees that Bowser is losing. He also sees the unconscious Nana. Using telekinetic power, he brings Nana toward him. Popo sees it. "Oh no! Nana!" He yells out.

Mario, Ness, and Pikachu look over. They see the others in the force field, and Mewtwo with Nana in his grasp. Mewtwo laughs evilly, as Nana is enveloped in red energy. They watch in horror, as she fades away. Mewtwo and Ganondorf are beside themselves with laughter. That's when Popo snaps, and heads right for Mewtwo. "Popo, no! Don't do it!" Mario yells.

Mario, Ness, and Pikachu try to get to him, but Bowser steps in their way. He unleashes his inferno of fire again. They and the others in the force field can do nothing, as Popo wails on Mewtwo, with tears running down his face. Mewtwo dodges the attacks. Popo keeps trying, but finds himself in the path of a Warlock Punch. Ganondorf nails him, sending him flying off the side of the skyscraper. Just then, Master Hand comes up, holding an unconscious Popo. Mewtwo laughs, as he fires the red beam at Popo. Popo fades away, just as Crazy Hand appears next to Master Hand. Pikachu gets ready to hit Bowser with another Thunderbolt, when Bowser fires a large fireball at the three, sending them backwards. Bowser then walks over to Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the Hands. "It SeEmS oUr JoB iS dOnE hErE." Crazy Hand says.

Ness wonders what that means. He glances over the skyscraper, and sees that all of Fourside is enveloped in darkness. "Oh no! Mario! The Hands took out the entire city!" Ness says.

Mario sees it. They look back at Mewtwo and the others. Mewtwo seems to be beckoning something. Just then, a very large UFO appears. The UFO fires a large beam toward the bottom of the skyscraper, then flies off. Mario and Ness can feel the skyscraper crumbling from the bottom up. Mewtwo and the other evildoers laugh maniacally as they disappear in the dark warp. Mario, Ness, and Pikachu blitz over to the force field. "We have to geta them out!" Mario says.

In the force field, Sheik reverts back to Zelda. "Ness! Use your power and pull this from the force field!" She yells.

Zelda holds a green ball of energy in her hand. Ness concentrates his psychic power and pulls from the force field. It floats in front of him. Back inside the force field, Zelda forms another green ball. This time, she lets go of it within the field. It flashes out, and all the warriors within the force field disappear. Then, the green ball in front of Ness flashes, and everyone is out. "Farore's Wind! Great idea!" Link says.

At that point, the skyscraper begins tilting. "Mario! Get us out of here!" Samus yells.

Mario pulls out his teleporter device and sets it. The warp appears near the tilting point, and all the warriors fall into it. The skyscraper falls, and crashes to the ground in a giant cloud of dust, which blankets the empty Fourside City.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 10 - Back to Hyrule


	11. Back to Hyrule

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 10: Back to Hyrule_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The smashers find themselves in the portal room at the castle, safe from the falling skyscraper. "Is everyone here?" Peach yells out.

Everyone looks around. "Yeah, everyone is here." Captain Falcon says.

Ness is over by a wall, looking quite sad. Zelda walks over to him. "Don't worry, Ness. We'll defeat them. And everything will be back to normal." She says.

Ness simply nods his head. "So... how will we learn their next move?" Fox wonders.

"Already done." Samus says.

"What?" Falco asks.

Samus explains herself. "Back at Fourside, I was able to scan Ganondorf's essence when I had him in my grappling beam."

"Really? That's excellent!" Luigi says.

"Do you know where they are now?" Kirby asks.

Samus presses a button on a keypad on her arm plate. A screen projects onto the nearby wall. Some words appear:

  
  
  
CLIENT: Ganondorf Dragmire

SCANNING...

...

PROCESSING...

...

NOT FOUND.

  
  
  
"Hmm. Seems he's not anywhere yet." Samus says.

"Think we should wait?" Ness asks.

"We won't have to for very long! Look!" Peach says.

Samus' scanner is now blinking HYRULE where NOT FOUND used to be. "Hyrule again?!?" Link yells.

"Oh dear! They must be going back to cover lost ground!" Zelda says.

"I'ma on it!" Mario says, as he rushes to the wall panel.

Soon, Hyrule appears in the picture frame. Link and Zelda rush through it immediately, and the others follow right after.

  
  
  
The group appears in Hyrule Field, near the entrance to Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri Forest entrance is in shambles, and is blocked by fallen trees. It seems the forest is already demolished. "No! The Kokiri children!" Link says.

"You'll have to forget them, Link. There's nothing we can do." Zelda tells him.

In the distance, Hyrule Kingdom looks in distress. The group begins running toward it. Just then, a Peahat pops out of the ground, and tries to chase them. "A Peahat? But we got rid of those long ago!" Link says.

Just then, the dark mist comes flowing out of the Kokiri Forest, and overtakes the Peahat. The Peahat promptly passes out, and the mist remains surrounding the forest entrance. "Whoa." Captain Falcon remarks.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Luigi says.

The group reaches the kingdom, but the drawbridge is up. Samus fires a laser beam at one of the metal chains, melting through it. She then does so to the other side, and the drawbridge comes falling to the ground, breaking in half on impact. The groups heads over it and into the kingdom, where buildings have been toppled. Villagers lie all around, hurt. Some villagers are trying to revive some of their families. Zelda goes to one of them. "Oh dear... who did this?" Zelda asks.

"Oh, it was one of those awful flying hands again," The villager replies, "only this time a strange creature was with him."

"That must be Mewtwo." Peach says.

Another villager speaks. "They went to the castle, Princess!" He yells.

"Oh no! My palace!" Zelda says.

The group starts going toward the castle. The castle is now shrouded in darkness, and is completely black. "Ganondorf has taken it. It's his once again." Link says.

"But wherea did they go now?" Mario wonders.

"I can answer that." An unknown voice pops out.

The smashers look around for who said that. Link spots him. "Kapora!" He says.

Sure enough, Kapora Gabora the owl is standing in a nearby tree. "Greetings, warriors. Don't you all look strong." He says.

"Do you know where they went, Kapora?" Link asks.

"You bet I do. One of those dreadful hands and that strange creature are in the castle right now. That awful Dragmire and the others apparantly were heading to Termina." Kapora explains.

"Termina again?" Falco says.

"We have to stop them." Fox says.

"Thank you, Kapora." Link says.

"Oh it's my pleasure there, Hero of Time." Kapora says, winking.

Kapora then flies off in the distance, soon disappearing from sight. "Alright. We'll have to split up to cover more ground." Samus says.

"Link. You know where Termina is. You'll have to lead a party there. I will try and take back my castle." Zelda suggests.

"Falco can I can help you infiltrate the castle." Fox tells Zelda.

"And I can help. We can try and make a sneak attack on Mewtwo." Samus says.

"Sounds like a plan. Who's coming with me?" Link asks.

"I can. My PSI may come into use." Ness says.

"I can take us there on a warp star!" Kirby says.

"Excellent idea!" Mario says.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'll tell you how to get there, Kirby." Link says.

Kirby prepares a warp star. "Good luck, Zelda." Link says, as the warp star zips off.

"Alright. Let's hurry." Captain Falcon says, as they group heads toward the castle.

Once there, Zelda instructs them to the right side of the castle, where deliveries are usually made. "We can get in through here. They may not expect it." Zelda explains.

They enter through the door, and follow a corridor to one of main halls. "Let's not enter through there. It's probably watched." Samus says.

"I know of a secret passage. It's through the walls. It leads straight to the top." Zelda says.

She instructs them to a wall that seems out of place. The stone slab slides, opening to a passage. They head down the passage, and Falco closes the stone door. The passage winds rather easily up the castle, and finally comes to an end. Fox pushes open the stone door and peers inside. It's the throne room, only trashed. "There seems to be no sign of life here." Fox says.

The group enters. "Took you long enough." Someone says.

They look over, seeing Mewtwo and Master Hand. "Did you really think you could just sneak in here and catch us off guard? We're much more craftier than that." Mewtwo says.

"Enough talk! Restore this castle now!" Fox says.

"Fat chance!" Master Hand yells, and begins to fly toward the smashers.

  
  
  
Meanwhile, the warp star lands with a flash. The warriors are now in Termina Field. "Well, we've definitely made it." Link says.

Several explosions are heard. Clock Town is well under attack. "I shoulda have known we'd be too late." Mario says.

"Those people..." Link says.

"How will we get in? Look! The nearest entrance is blocked. I'm sure the rest are." Peach says.

Link looks around. Then he sees the observatory. "There! The observatory! There's a secret passage there!" He yells out.

The group runs over to it. Once inside, Link notices the old man is nowhere to be found. He leads the way down a rainbow colored staircase, and into the sewers below Clock Town. Some skulltulas pop out, but Link slashes them away, reaching the entrance into town. The town is in shambles. Buildings are either toppled or burning. The group runs through out Clock Town, until reaching West Clock Town, where they discover Crazy Hand terrorizing a few of the civilians. "CRAZY HAND!" Link yells, lunging.

Crazy Hand moves, and swings at Link, missing. Peach then comes up behind Link and knocks Crazy Hand backward with her golf club. Crazy Hand flies off, put the group pursues him. They end up in the plain of North Clock Town, where Crazy Hand, Bowser, and Ganondorf await them. "I don't know how you meddlers keep tabs on us, but it's really getting annoying." Bowser says.

"So. How did you like the remodeling I did to the castle, Link?" Ganondorf says.

Link turns red with anger. "Link! Control yourself! You can't fight when you're feelings are ablaze!" Ness tells him.

"So. ArE yOu ReAdY fOr ThE pAiN?" Crazy Hand asks, as he comes charging toward he group.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED  
Next: Chapter 11 - Termina's Peril

LITTLE KEY:  
Zelda, Samus, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu are at Hyrule Castle.  
Link, Kirby, Ness, Mario, Peach, and Luigi are at North Clock Town in Termina.


	12. Termina's Peril

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 11: Termina's Peril_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Crazy Hand comes rushing toward the group, but they dodge easily. Ganondorf and Bowser come into the action. Mario and Peach go after Bowser. Bowser grabs Peach, but Mario loosens his grip with a swift jump kick. Peach yanks a vegetable out of the ground and smacks Bowser with it. "That freakin turnip is rock hard!" Bowser yells out.

Bowser jumps at Peach, but she moves, causing Bowser to hit the ground. Mario grabs him by his tail and begins spinning him around. He lets go, sending Bowser flying through the entrance to East Clock Town. Mario and Peach give chase.

Meanwhile, Link and Ganondorf duel. Link slashes at him with his sword, but Ganondorf shows the usefulness of the metal cuffs on his arms, taking every shot. Just then, one breaks. Ganondorf, stunned for a moment, is nailed by Link's sword. Ganondorf tries to get up, but Ness is standing on him. Ganondorf is about to hit him off, when Ness pulls out his yo-yo and smacks him in the face with it. Ness continues doing so. Link can't help but start laughing. Ganondorf then grabs Ness by the ankle and flings him to the side. He gets up to see Link coming at him. He comes at Link with a blazing wizard's kick. Link stops himself mid-dash, but can't dodge the kick. He hits the ground. Ganondorf comes at him. Link rolls backward to his feet and begins attacking with is sword again.

Elsewhere, Kirby and Luigi fight Crazy Hand. The battle has veered back into West Clock Town. Crazy Hand swings and swings at Kirby, but Kirby just bounces around, dodging every attack. Kirby mocks Crazy Hand by laughing while he's dodging the attacks. Crazy Hand becomes quite flustered, and shoots straight forward. Kirby moves, and Crazy Hand goes flying through a stone building. He comes back out, and sees Luigi launching toward him with a green missile. He hits Crazy Hand on target, sending him flying back into the stone. Crazy Hand, now very angry, flies his giant bullets over and over. Luigi and Kirby head for cover as the bullets hit and topple buildings. Civilians run for their lives. Crazy Hand stops firing and comes into the clearing. He looks around, but doesn't see Kirby or Luigi anywhere. "CoMe On OuT! i KnOw YoU aRe StIiL tHeRe!" He yells out.

Just then, Kirby comes crashing down on top of Crazy Hand in his stone form. Crazy Hand is pinned down. Luigi comes walking up. Luigi laughs and charges a large green fireball and fires it at Crazy Hand. He pelts Crazy Hand with more fireballs. Crazy Hand screams in pain and anger, and explodes in a large ball of fire. Luigi jumps back, and Kirby flies into a nearby wall, still a stone. Kirby warps back into himself. Crazy Hand flies into the air and disappears. Luigi and Kirby look around. Luigi looks up and sees Crazy Hand coming down. Luigi jumps out the way and dodges Crazy Hand's corkscrew maneuver. Kirby jumps over and whacks Crazy Hand with his hammer. Crazy Hand once again flies into a stone building.

Meanwhile, back in East Clock Down, Bowser continues his brawl with Mario and Peach. Mario files some fireballs at Bowser, keeping him hindered. Peach comes up behind him. She yanks another vegetable from the ground and cracks it over Bowser's head. Bowser takes a swing at Peach, but misses. He then blasts some fire at Peach. Peach pulls out Toad, who blocks the fire back at Bowser. Bowser falls back, and Mario takes advantage. He pulls out his cape and hits Bowser, turning him around. He then grabs Bowser's tail and begins to spin him once again, this time throwing him through two buildings, straight into West Clock Town.

Back in North Clock Town, Link continues his battle with Ganondorf. Ganondorf's second arm plate has been destroyed. Ganondorf tries fighting back, only to hit Link's shield, but Link still is a bit phased from the power of Ganondorf's hits. Link jumps backward to avoid the assault, but Ganondorf comes flying forward with a gerudo dragon, knocking Link upward. Ganondorf gets ready for an attack on the falling Link, when a green ball comes from behind him. He looks back and sees Ness' concentration. It's the PK Flash. It explodes in a GIANT flash. Ganondorf goes flying into a nearby cave. Link lands. "That's the Fairy's cave." Link says.

Soon, Ganondorf comes flying out in a blast of energy, flying into a nearby slide. Link and Ness run over to attack him. Ganondorf has a tough time sitting up, but he sees them coming at him. He holds his hands up and gathers dark energy. Link and Ness slow themselves. Ganondorf's giant sword appears in his hands. He gets up and comes at Link and Ness with a giant swing of his sword. Link and Ness move, and deliberate what to do. Ganondorf take a large swing. Link attempts to shield it, but he sword is knocked out of his hand. Ganondorf takes one more crushing blow, but Ness jumps in and blocks it with a psychic shield. Ganondorf attempts to break through the shield, but finds his sword is frozen. Link runs over to the side and grabs his sword. He comes at Ganondorf. Ganondorf can't get his sword free. He lets go of his sword, but Link nails him with a power slash. Ganondorf flies backward and lands hard on his head. He doesn't get up. Ness stops his shield. Ganondorf's sword disappears. Link walks up. He nudges Ganondorf with his foot. Ganondorf's body then disappears in dark flame. Ness comes up. "I guess we won." He says.

"We better find the others." Link says.

Link and Ness head out of North Clock Town.

Back in West Clock Town, Bowser is on the bridge of defeat fending off 4 fighters. He attempts a whirling fortress to gain some ground, but to no avail. Mario grabs his tail and once again does a spinning throw into a stone building. Just then, a red beam comes firing over and hits Peach. The others see it. Crazy Hand is up, attempting to take Peach. Just then, Link comes up behind him and bring him to the ground. The red beam stops. Link stabs at Crazy Hand while still on top of him. He then gets off and does a power swing, sending Crazy Hand into a wall. Crazy Hand falls unconscious, and fades out. Mario and the others clap. Just then, Bowser comes up behind them, about to pounce on Kirby. Ness then comes from the side with a flying kick into a wall. Ness then zaps him with a PK Thunder, and that's it for Bowser. He disappears in a ball of fire. "Do they always disappear like that?" Luigi asks.

"My guess is that it's a magical thing. They transport somewhere when they fall unconscious." Peach says.

"So... did you guys beat Ganondorf?" Kirby asks.

"Yeah, we did. We're worn out, though." Link says.

"I think we better look around the city for anyone who'sa hurt." Mario says.

"I never saw many villagers." Luigi says.

"I think most of them evacuated when they attacked." Ness says.

"Let's go look around. We'll meet back at the tower." Link says.

Everyone splits up to scan the city for anyone hurt. A little while later, everyone meets at the Clock Tower. "Find anyone?" Mario asks.

Everyone shakes their heads. "Well... we need to head down to Hyrule. Zelda may be in trouble." Link says.

"You got a warp star, Kirby?" Peach asks.

"Yep." Kirby says.

Kirby prepares the star, and the 6 zip off, on route to Hyrule.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED  
Next: Chapter 12 - Zelda's Sacrifice

NOTE: The battles of Chapters 11 and 12 happen simultaneously.


	13. Zelda's Sacrifice

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 12: Zelda's Sacrifice_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The group dodges Master Hand's attack. Master Hand circles around, destroying several things adorning the walls. He comes straight toward Samus. Samus balls up and makes several bombs, which Master Hand flies right through. Several explosions ring out. Master Hand shakes the fire off. Mewtwo simply stands watching the fight. Fox and Falco move in on Master Hand. With some quick martial arts moves, they bring him to the ropes. Just then, Fox is knocked back by a shadow ball from Mewtwo. Master Hand backhands Falco away, but Falco gets right back up and continue the assault.

Pikachu goes running toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo attempts to overcome him with his psychic power. Pikachu speeds around Mewtwo with a quick attack and zaps him with a thunderbolt. Mewtwo isn't fazed just yet. He blasts a dark psychic field at Pikachu, impairing his sight. Pikachu attempts to attack, but misses. Mewtwo grabs him instead and throws him into a nearby wall. Just then, Mewtwo is hit by Captain Falcon's falcon punch. He flies forward, but promptly turns around to face-off with Falcon. Mewtwo heads in for an attack. Falcon jumps it and comes down with a falcon kick. Mewtwo launches upward in a dark missile, catching Falcon off-guard. Samus then joins in. She wraps up Mewtwo in her grappling beam and flings him into a nearby wall. She then blasts him with a full power blaster shot. She and Falcon wait for the dust to settle. Falcon looks back. "Where did Zelda go?" He says.

Samus looks over. "I don't know. She was here a moment ago." She says.

Just then, a crash is heard. Mewtwo is back up, and is raging mad. "You'll pay for that with your very lives." Mewtwo says.

Samus and Falcon move to attack.

Elsewhere, Master Hand fends off Fox and Falco. They wail on Master Hand with their blasters. Master Hand then forms a shield in front of him, neutralizing the shots. Fox and Falco stop the blasts, and move in for a close-range assault. Master Hand fires his giant bullets toward Falco. Falco blocks them back with his reflector, sending Master Hand reeling. Fox leaps onto Master Hand uses his own reflector, repelling him into another room. They rush in, where Master Hand is recomposing himself. Just then, a giant beam of light flies in from another doorway and hits Master Hand. Master Hand is immobilized, and soon is blasted through the sidewall and out to the front of the castle outside. Fox and Falco stare in astonishment. Zelda then comes walking in through that doorway. "Zelda... what? How..." Fox says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm working on a plan. Go and join the others with Mewtwo. Try and get him outside." Zelda tells them.

Fox and Falco don't say a word, and instead go off to where the others are.

Back near the throne room, Mewtwo has a slight edge in the battle with Samus and Captain Falcon. Using his psychic and dark powers, Mewtwo locks Samus in a tear in the space-time continuum. Captain Falcon becomes angered, and uses his falcon dive to lock on to Mewtwo. He then does a massive kick, sending Mewtwo straight to the other side of the room. He speeds over and hits Mewtwo with a falcon kick before he has a chance to counter. Mewtwo nabs Falcon in a confusion blast, and blasts him backward with a shadow ball. Just then, Pikachu gets back into the mix with an unseen thunderbolt from the back of the room. Mewtwo is about to extort his wrath, when he hears someone speak to him. "Psst! Mewtwo! Think fast!"

Mewtwo looks to where the voice came from, and a giant blast is coming at him. He's nailed, and goes flying through the wall to the outside. Fox is in a nearby doorway holding a super scope. Falco goes to see Samus, who is frozen in the rip. Captain Falcon yells out to him. "We'll have to leave her."

"Zelda told us to get Mewtwo outside the castle. Let's go." Fox says.

The 4 head over to the destroyed wall and leap out. Once back in the front of the castle, they see Master Hand is nowhere to be found, and Mewtwo just getting up from the vicious blast. His eyes are red. "That was the last straw." He mutters, as psychic energy surrounds him.

The group can see the energy radiating from Mewtwo. Just then, Mewtwo directs it into a rather large forward blast. The group moves out of the way, and watches as the blast hits the outside of the castle, completely melting the stone wall. "Yikes." Falco mutters.

Mewtwo then zips up to Falco and slams him with his large tail. Falco flies over to a nearby tree, and seconds later is nailed with a shadow ball. Fox moves to attack Mewtwo, but Mewtwo stops him, and knocks him to the ground. Captain Falcon then comes up behind Mewtwo and grabs him by the throat with his powerful forearm. Mewtwo centers his energy and explodes it around him, and making Captain Falcon step off. Pikachu comes flying at Mewtwo with a charge headbutt. This catches Mewtwo off-guard. He's about to counterattack, when he's hit from behind.

(NOTE: This is the end point of Story 11. Both battles happened simultaneously.)

Mewtwo hits the ground, and looks behind him to see Link, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby, and Ness. They are back from the battle at Termina, and are ready to gang up on Mewtwo. Mewtwo knows he's in a bad spot. All 10 smashers come in for a 10-on-1 assault. Mewtwo flies upward to get out of the way. While in the air, he summons his psychic energy and fires down to earth with a tremendous blast. The smashers move, but it begins spreading into a rather large radius. Link pulls out his boomerang and throws it up at Mewtwo. Mewtwo is hit, and loses some concentration, causing the spread of the blast to cease. "Wait! I have an idea!" Ness says.

"Well whatever it is, hurry!" Peach says.

"Pikachu! Come here! I can propel you up there!" Ness says.

Pikachu nods and comes to Ness. Ness positions behind him and uses a PSI force move, sending Pikachu up toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo sees him, but can't break his concentration. Pikachu blasts him with a thunderbolt, ceasing the blast and sending Mewtwo reeling. Mewtwo hits ground near the entrance to the town and finds it hard to get up. The group is about to move in for attack, when they get a surprise. Bowser and the Hands are entering the area. "Bowser?" Mario yells out.

"In the shell!" Bowser says.

"We just got back from Termina. You guys should have stayed." Master Hand says.

Link goes wide-eyed. "No..." He mutters.

"Oh YeS! nOw FeEl OuR wRaTh!" Crazy Hand yells out.

The Hands and Bowser come rushing to fight the smashers, and a large brawl breaks out. As they work to fend off Bowser, Kirby notices something. "Whoa! Look at the castle!" He yells out.

Everyone stops fighting and looks. The castle is now reverting from its black color back to normal. "But how?" Mewtwo yells out from where he stands.

Just then, everyone sees Zelda appear in front of the castle, shining with light. Samus also appears back near the throne room and leaps down. Zelda then holds her hands high, and the light radiates everywhere quickly. "What's going on?" Master Hand says.

"No! It's a spiritual barrier!" Mewtwo replies.

"Brilliant! She's putting a veil of protection around Hyrule!" Peach says.

Zelda finishes, and falls to her knees, exhausted. Samus comes up to her. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes. That maneuver just took all my strength." Zelda replies.

Bowser, Mewtwo, and the Hands feel strange within the barrier. Link then attacks Bowser, sending him over toward Mewtwo. Then Mario notices something. "Wait a minute... where did Ganondorf go?" He wonders.

Link hears that, and is hit by reality. He spins over to where Zelda is. There, Ganondorf stands behind Zelda and Samus. They have no idea he's there. "Look out!" Link yells.

Samus spins around, and is hit hard by Ganondorf. She flies toward a tree. Zelda sees Ganondorf, but can do nothing. Ganondorf picks her up with one hand. He then begins laughing as Zelda is surrounded with red energy. "No! The void warp!" Mario yells.

The group watches in horror as Zelda, completely out of strength, fades away. "NO!!!!!" Link yells, "GANONDORF!!!"

Link begins running straight for Ganondorf. "Link! Don't!" Peach yells out, to no avail.

Link, blazing with anger, begins slashing at Ganondorf, who dodges every one. Just then, both Hands come from either side of Link with a slamming fists attack. Ganondorf then capitalizes with a warlock punch, sending Link flying back into the group. Mewtwo teleports with Bowser to where Ganondorf is. "We can't stay here. We're losing strength within this barrier." He says.

"Until next time, plumber!" Bowser yells out to Mario.

Mewtwo activates a dark portal, and they all disappear. The group is left alone, now one person short. Mario pulls out his portal device. "Come on. Let'sa go. We could all use some rest." He says.

Fox picks up the injured Link, and Falco does the same to Samus. Mario's portal appears, and everyone heads through it.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 13 - Trailing the Evil

NOTE: The battles of Chapters 11 and 12 happen simultaneously.


	14. Trailing the Evil

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 13: Trailing the Evil_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Everyone appears back at the portal room in Mushroom Kingdom. "I see everyone made it back." Luigi says.

"Yes, but I am worn out." Ness says.

"We could all use a good rest after all these fights. And Link and Samus need some medical attention." Peach says.

"But what about Mewtwo and the others? They could wreak havoc while we rest." Captain Falcon says.

"That's a chance we'll have to take. There's no point fighting if we're injured. And Samus is the only one with a scanner." Peach explains.

"You're right. Now let'sa head to it." Mario says.

The group disbands to rest and heal. Peach tends to Link and Samus.

  
  
  
A while later, Peach awakens. She gets dressed and heads to a nearby window. She stares upon her kingdom, now void of life. Dark as shadows. She forces herself to look away, and heads downstairs. As she comes close to the portal room entrance, she notices someone looking out the window. It's Link. His back is to her. She approaches him. "Link?" She says. He doesn't respond. "Link?" She asks again.

He breaks his stare and looks over. Tears run down his cheek. "Yeah, what is it?" He asks.

"Oh, Link. Don't feel so sad." Peach tells him, in a comforting voice.

"She didn't have to do it."

"I understand."

"No you don't! She didn't have to sacrifice herself like that!"

"I think what she did was very brave."

"I know, but..."

"But nothing. She did what she felt was right, as the Princess of the whole land."

"Well I'd prefer if she were here with us."

"Would you much rather have the people of that land end up like here?"

"No... No, I wouldn't..."

"Well that's what would be now if she was here." Link says nothing. "Believe me. If I could have been here when Mewtwo and the others did this to my Kingdom, I would have done the same thing she did."

"I'd imagine you would have."

"She did what she did, and there's nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is defeat those fiends and everything will be back as it was before."

"I understand."

"Now dry your tears. I'm sure the others are awake, and they're waiting for us."

They walk away from the window and head toward the portal room. Sure enough, everyone is waiting. "Alright, everyone is here." Mario says.

"Samus. Got a location?" Fox asks.

"One second." Samus says. A moment later, she gets a signal. "They're in... Altea." "Altea? I've never been there." Falco says.

"Well you're going there now." Ness says.

"Portal is ready." Mario announces.

The group heads into the portal. Their strength revitalized. Ready to melee.

  
  
  
Everyone appears. They're in the large Kingdom of Altea. Nothing seems to be harmed as of yet. The group walks through the kingdom. "Clearly medieval." Fox says.

A woman comes up to them. "Visitors to our grand kingdom, are you?" She says.

"Boy are we." Captain Falcon says.

The woman looks around. "Oh, aren't you Princess Peach?" She says.

"Yes. Please, I must speak to someone of the nobility." Peach tells her.

"Well we're always having conflicts here, but you can try their castle." The woman says.

"Thank you very much." Peach says.

The group heads through the kingdom on route to the castle. Upon sight of it, it appears to be closed up. "What are going to do now?" Kirby asks.

Just then, some commotion arises a bit behind them. The group shifts around to the sight of civilians running screaming. "We've got company!" Falco says.

Master Hand appears from an alleyway and fires a blast at a group of running civilians. "No! The people!" Peach says.

"He's all mine!" Link says, rushing toward Master Hand.

Master Hand sees him. He meets Link head on, knocking him backward. The rest of the group comes at Master Hand, who retreats backward. Just then, the other 3 of the foursome come up from behind Master Hand, all the while destroying buildings. "Well, it's about time all of you showed your faces." Mewtwo tells them.

"We've claimed several lands while you were away. Including that wretched Hyrule." Ganondorf says.

Link is stunned. "Impossible! You lie!" He yells.

"Actually... you'd be surprised what some psychic power and a bit of time can do to a magic barrier." Mewtwo says.

Link is now furious. "I've heard enough!" Fox yells out.

The entire group rushes to attack everyone. The Hands fly upward, but Ganondorf and Mewtwo stay on ground to meet everyone head on. The group splits and attacks both of them. Ganondorf and Mewtwo oddly fight back. They seem to have gained strength. Ness pulls out his bat and takes a swing at Mewtwo. Mewtwo stops it with his hand, and then blasts Ness backward. Link then flanks Mewtwo, knocking him upward with a powerful sword slash. Link then slashes him down onto the ground. Mewtwo hits hard. Before he can get up, Captain Falcon grabs him by the arms and flings him toward the wall of a large stone building. Mewtwo hits the wall, cracking the stone.

Ganondorf blocks a shot from Peach, and pushes her backward. He looks over and sees Captain Falcon's assault on Mewtwo. He becomes angered. He summons some dark energy, while several warriors close in on him from all sides. His rather large sword appears in his hand. He spins it around him, hitting everyone. He then runs over toward Mewtwo's peril. Ness tries to stop him, but Ganondorf makes short work of him. He charges at Captain Falcon. Falcon turns around and sees him. He attempts to evade, but Ganondorf's swing of his giant sword hits on target. Captain Falcon is sent flying over some buildings. Ganondorf turns around to see the warriors he attacked before getting back up. He heads over for more fun with his sword. Link gets in his way. Link slashes at Ganondorf, attempting to make him lost his grip on his massive sword. Ganondorf doesn't, and instead knocks Link's sword right out of his hands. He then knocks Link away. He prepares to attack the disabled Link, but he suddenly hit by a rather large explosion. This sends him rocketing to the ground, his sword flying out of his heads. He looks behind him, noticing it was Ness. "You little..." Ganondorf yells out.

Ness prepares another PK Flash, when Mario spots something. "Ness! Behind you!" He yells.

Ness turns around, only to be grabbed by Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand proceeds to crush Ness within his massive palm. Pikachu zips over to stop him. Before Pikachu gets there, Crazy Hand throws Ness behind him to Master Hand, and then backhands Pikachu. The others watch as Master Hand holds up the unconscious Ness. Ness then becomes enveloped in red energy. Mario runs toward Master Hand, only to be stopped short by Crazy Hand. Everyone watches as Ness fades away. "Another battle, another victim." Master Hand says.

"That's it! Everyone!" Fox yells out.

Everyone prepares to gang up on the hands, when suddenly a strange dark ray passes over them. They find themselves weak an unable to go forward. Mewtwo has come to, and is the one generating the ray. "Pity it all has to end now." He says.

"Time for you all to end up like your friend Ness." Ganondorf says.

"Alright. End this." Mewtwo tells the Hands.

Just then, Peach notices something above Mewtwo. A man standing on the roof. His image is dark from the shining sun. The man is holding a sword. He leaps off the roof and smashes Mewtwo. Mewtwo ceases the ray. Peach sees the man now. "Marth!" She says.

It is indeed Prince Marth. Ganondorf sees him. "Why you..." He says.

Link then nails Ganondorf with his sword. Marth looks over at the Hands. The Hands prepare to attack Marth, when someone else gets them first. Roy. "Thought you took us out at the castle, didn't you?" He says.

"Overgrown gloves." Marth says.

"They were at the castle?" Luigi asks.

"Yep." Roy says.

Mewtwo gets back up tries to attack Marth, but Marth spots him and ducks. He knocks Mewtwo toward Roy, who proceeds to storm Mewtwo with sword slashes. Ganondorf speeds over at Marth and Roy, who team up to send Ganondorf at the Hands. The rest of the warriors join Marth and Roy and stare down the evil ones. Mewtwo gets up. "Fine. No matter. These two went the castle for a reason." He says.

The smashers wonder what he means. Mewtwo's eyes then glow, and he motions toward the castle. The castle then explodes in dark energy, and the dark mist begins descending over the kingdom. "No! They've set a trap!" Samus says.

"Get us out of here, Mario!" Kirby yells.

Mario takes out his portal device. Mewtwo and the others laugh as they disappear through their dark portal. Mario activates his portal, and everyone goes through it, just as the mist reaches them.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 14 - 2D Follies


	15. 2D Follies

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 14: 2D Follies_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The picture frame portal at Peach's Castle glows and waves, as the group of smashers comes out of it. "Now that was a close call." Marth says.

"I should havea predicted that!" says Mario.

"First the skyscraper at Fourside, and now this. We need to watch ourselves." Fox says.

"Fourside..... *sigh* Poor Ness." Peach remarks.

Samus nods. "This isn't good. Zelda's magical abilites and Ness's PSI were quite helpful." She says.

Link backs up into a wall, and sits the ground. He stares blankly at the floor. Peach looks over to him. "Link. Please don't be sad." She tells him.

Link looks over at her. Peach is startled. She can see the pure rage illuminating in his eyes. "I told you she shouldn't have done it." He replies.

He then gets up and walks out of the room. Peach tries to follow, but Falco stops her. "Let him go. He needs to be alone." He says.

"He is a bit right, though. Not even Zelda's barrier could stop those fiends if what they said was true." Captain Falcon says.

"She did what she had to for her kingdom. Something that I could not." Peach replies.

Mario comes up to her. "Don't feel so bad. It'll all be restored." He tells her.

"Well. On the bright side, we have Marth on Roy on our side." Luigi says.

"But we don't have Altea." Roy says.

Everyone is silent. Marth puts away his sword and walks out of the room. Kirby breaks the silence. "We've all lost our homelands. We could all use some reconciliation."

No one says anything. They simply nodd, and file out of the room.

  
  
  
Sometime later, Link is standing near a castle window. Marth approaches him. "Hey there, Hero of Time." He remarks.

"Hey, Marth." Link replies, quite unenthusiastic.

"Still feeling down in the dumps?"

"You wouldn't even know."

"Hey. Don't feel so bad. I know you've probably heard this a million times, but she did what she had to do."

"2 million."

Marth chuckles. "At least you have your sense of humor."

"I don't see anything funny about that."

"Link, listen. You don't need to sit here grieving. While you and the others fought on ground, those two Hands invaded the castle and attacked ruthlessly. They took out some of our highest nobility."

"Your father?"

Marth nods. "By the time Roy and I reached them, they were all decimated. And even then, the Hands flanked us. We barely made it down to where you guys were."

"I'm sorry about your kingdom."

"As am I about yours. But listen. From one swordsman to another. Sitting here and grieving will result in nothing. If you want it all to be back to how it was, then you need to do something about it."

Link turns toward Marth. "You're right. I've known. I just can't seem to get it off my mind."

"Well you're going to have to. You're a great warrior, and we'd rather your head is in the right place on the battlefield. Now, we're getting ready to go find those bastards. You with me?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon. Just give me a second."

"Of course." He walks away.

Link turns back to the window and looks up into the sky. He then takes out his sword and looks at it. "Zelda. I swear on my sword - the Master Sword of legend - that I will avenge you. And all of Hyrule and Termina. No mercy for the evil." He puts his sword away and walks back toward the portal room. Everyone is now gathered in the room. "We're ready for ya, Samus." Kirby says.

"They're in... Superflat World." Samus reveals.

"I'm on it." Mario says.

A moment later, the picture frame portal shows Superflat World. Everyone heads through it.

  
  
  
The group is now in the odd Superflat World. "This place is... strange." Fox says.

"It's also trashed." Falco points out.

He's right. Everything seems to be destroyed. Many of the small buildings around are in half. Trees lie on the ground. An odd fire blankets most areas. Everyone looks around for any life. Pikachu attempts to enter a building, when the signature dark mist pops out. Pikachu leaps backward. The mist spreads around to all the buildings. "They're working fast." Luigi says.

The group follows the trail of destruction, leading through the wilderness. Still no sign of life. They reach another village, also decimated. Dead quiet. They are about to move on, when Peach stops. "Anyone else hear that?" She says.

Everyone listens. Sure enough, several beeping sounds. They come from a building that's still intact. Mario, Fox, and Falco rush over. Inside, they see someone pinned underneath a fallen wall. It's Mr. Game & Watch. "Helpa me lift this." Mario says.

The three begin to slowly lift the wall. It's rather heavy. They lift the wall high enough for G&W to crawl to safety, but he doesn't. Falco lets go of the wall and pulls G&W out of the way. Mario and Fox let go of the wall, which slams back to Earth with a giant thud. Falco lifts up G&W. "He's hurt pretty bad." He says.

They walk out of the building to the rest of the group. "Oh, no! Mr. Game & Watch!" Peach says.

"Yes he is. He must have tried to fight back." Samus says.

Just then, G&W gets the group's attention. He warps his hand into a flashing arrow pointing somewhere. "What the...? Is he trying to lead us somewhere?" Captain Falcon wonders.

G&W does his best nodd "Yes." They decide to follow his arrow pointing. Falco, carrying G&W, leads the way while G&W moves his arrow. Sure enough, G&W's arrow leads them to a freshly destroyed area. Then, a chunk of a nearby building comes flying toward the group. Captain Falcon sees it, and busts it with a falcon punch. Everyone looks over to see Bowser was the one who threw it. "Nice shot, Falcon." He says.

"Bowser? But where is everyone else?" Roy asks.

"Well Ganondorf and I were here, but he left early. I was just having a little fun." Bowser replies.

"Oh, of course! My scanner only tracks Ganondorf." Samus says.

"We weren't all here. One of the advantages of splitting up is you can cover more ground." Bowser says, grinning evilly.

"That's it. I say we stake him to the mountain." Marth says.

"Sorry there, smashers. But my work is already done." Bowser says.

Just then, darkness engulfs the entire area. The dark mist freezes most surroundings. Bowser cackles, and disappears in a wall of fire. "We were way late to this party." Link says.

"Let's leave. Game & Watch could use some restoration." Peach says.

Mario prepares his portal device, and the smashers head back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 15 - Evil Strikes Back


	16. Evil Strikes Back

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 15: Evil Strikes Back_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The smashers appear through the warp, back in Peach's Castle. "Curse them. They're working apart, and quickly." Fox says.

"We might lose all of Nintendo World if this continues." Peach says, hurtfully.

"Let'sa not waste any more time. Samus. Track Ganondorf." Mario says.

Samus checks her scanner. After a moment, she speaks. "Huh? Strange."

"What is it?" asks Kirby.

"I've got an Unknown Area warning." She answers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Falco asks.

Samus works a panel on her armor for a moment, then brandishes a disk. She walks over to the computer in the room and boots it up. The screen turns on, showing an advanced version of her scanner. The scanner shows a model of Nintendo World, which appears to be scanned. The words "Unknown Area" then appear at the bottom. "You see? Apparantly, Ganondorf is still in Nintendo World somewhere, but the area isn't found on the scanner." Samus explains.

"That's pretty strange." Link says.

"Well, I've got this program constantly scanning, so all we need do is wait." Samus says.

"I need to take care of some business here in the castle. Mario, care to join me?" Peach says.

Mario nods, as if he knows what she means. They head out. Everyone else remains in the portal room. "I wonder how we'll be able to get everyone back." Captain Falcon says, breaking the momentary silence.

"I'm pretty sure defeating those goons will do it. They are the ones who have them trapped." Kirby says.

"I see what you mean. Defeat the ones who claim them, and they'll be freed. It's like a fairy tale." Falco says.

"I just hope they don'ta get any more of us." Luigi says.

Everyone nods.

  
  
  
Back in another area in the castle, Mario and Peach force an unruly door open. Once inside, Peach hits a light switch. The room is a storage area. A fallen crate had leaned against the door. Mostly boxes and crates are in the room, through some single items such as chairs are about. "Now wherea do you think we put those things?" Mario asks.

"Oh, they're here somewhere." Peach answers.

They look around the room, searching for something or other. After a moment, Mario speaks. "I think I found them!"

Peach goes over to him. He's huddled over a rather large crate he just opened. A large circular symbol is on the side. Inside the crate are tons of little capsules. Mario picks up one, and hits a trigger on it. It grows about 5 times larger. It's half-pink, half-white. A large button is on the top. Mario hits the trigger again, shrinking it. He then puts it in his pocket. "Yep, you found them alright. Let's take them back to the others." Peach says.

They work together to carry the crate back to the portal room. They reach it, and the others look in surprise. Mario and Peach let the crate down in the middle of the room. "What's this crate?" Captain Falcon asks.

Before Peach can answer him, the computer begins to sound off. They look over, and realize Ganondorf has been found. After a moment, the location comes up: Mushroom Kingdom. "They're here?" Roy says, surprised.

Just then, a large crash is heard. The castle shakes a bit. The groups rushes out of the portal room. Once upstairs, they look around for the source of the crash. At that point, another crash erupts. Everyone heads to the area where it is was heard: The main hall. Once there, they find a large hole in the stone wall. Marth looks around the large area, spotting one of the Hands. "There you are." Marth says.

Everyone looks over and sees him. "HeLlO tHeRe. NiCe CaStLe YoU hAvE. i HoPe YoU dOn'T mInD iF i TrAsH iT." He says.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Crazy Hand." Peach shouts.

Crazy Hand laughs. "HeAdS uP."

Just then, Master Hand comes barreling through the group from behind, sending everyone to the ground. Crazy Hand zips forward, barreling through the fallen warriors. Marth and Roy jump to their feet and attack. Everyone else gets up, ready to take out some Hands. Master Hand begins firing his bullets. Fox and Falco jump in front of the group and raise their reflector shields, taking the bullets full force. Master Hand stops firing, just in time to see Roy leaping up next to him. Roy knocks him backward with his trademark flare blade. He then smashes him downward to the ground. Captain Falcon attempts to attack before he can fly. "Not this time." Master Hand says.

When Falcon gets close, Master Hand swings with all his power. Captain Falcon goes flying like a speeding train to the far side of the room, where he smashes through the solid stone wall. Crazy Hand laughs, in which Marth sneaks up behind him with a sword attack. Crazy Hand turns around and attacks Marth, who counters, knocking Crazy Hand off-guard. Samus comes up to him and ties him up in her grappler beam. Crazy Hand then breaks out of it, and backhands Samus. Samus suffers the same fate as Captain Falcon. "Okay. These Hands aren't playing around today." Fox says.

The Hands pair up and speed towards the remaining warriors, who dodge. The Hands immediately speed around and charge again, this time hitting. Pikachu and Luigi fly backward toward Marth, who catches them in midair. Samus gets back up from her crash into the wall. She's about to attack the Hands, when she stops. "Ganondorf!" She yells.

Everyone looks over. Ganondorf is standing on the far wall. He holds up the unconscious Captain Falcon. He laughs as Falcon becomes ungulfed in red energy. Link starts running toward Ganondorf to stop him, but Captain Falcon fades away quickly. Link attacks anyway, but Ganondorf suddenly catches him and flings him back at the group. Marth gets ready for his move, when he's frozen in his tracks. He looks over, and sees Mewtwo. He has frozen Marth in place with telekinetic power. Mewtwo lashes his arm to the side, and Marth goes flying across the far end of the giant room, crashing into a table. The sound is heard by the rest of the group, and they see Mewtwo. Mewtwo moves his hands upward, and the injured Luigi and Pikachu float in the air. "Release them, Mewtwo!" Mario yells.

Mewtwo simply chuckles, and blasts the two warriors with the red energy. They promptly fade away. "Sorry. I seem to have sent them to the void between realms. I do that sometimes... I really should learn control of myself." Mewtwo states, sarcastically.

"No... Luigi..." Mario says. Samus charges up her blaster shot and fires at Mewtwo. It hits on target, but Mewtwo doesn't flinch. "What? How?" Samus says, confused.

Just then, Samus is hit from behind. Bowser appears from the hole in the wall behind her. "How? That's our business!" He growls.

"Wait a minute..." Peach says.

She looks outside the castle. The entire castle is surrounded in a dark energy field. Roy looks over at Peach and sees the field as well. "Hey... what is that?" He asks.

"It's a field. They might be getting power from it." She answers.

"Bingo." Ganondorf says.

"That field is our secret weapon. As long as we're inside it, you stand no chance against us." Master Hand explains.

"That's not true! Watch me!" Mario says, as he charges Master Hand.

Master Hand easily moves, and grabs Mario. With one single squeeze, Mario passes out. Master Hand hurls him to the ground. "Oh no!" Peach yells.

Everyone is then blasted by a single dark blast generated by Mewtwo and Ganondorf. "This was far too easy." Mewtwo says.

"ShAlL wE eXtErMiNaTe ThEm?" Crazy Hand asks.

"Nah. Let's trash the place." Bowser says.

The 5 then group up. Peach sits up and sees them. They laugh and disappear. Peach tries getting up, when everything begins to shake. She looks out the window, and sees the dark energy field is closing in on the castle. Before she can do anything, the great castle comes falling on top of all the warriors.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 16 - One Way Mission


	17. One Way Mission

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 16: One Way Mission_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

"Hello? Are you there? Come in!" Peppy says through a staticy communicator in the ARWING.

"Yeah! I'm here!" Slippy replies.

"What happened?"

"I guess the warp we took clogged our grid."

"Well it's all fine now. We at the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Sure looks like it."

"There's the castle way down there! It did collapse!"

They fly toward the castle. Once huge, it's now a very large pile of rubble. "Do you think they're still under there?" Slippy asks.

"It's certain. Come on, let's blast some of the crap out of the way."

They begin to blast the castle rubble with their ARWING lasers. The lasers are nice and large, so it's clearing fast. Slippy then sees someone coming out of the rubble. "Look, Peppy! I think that's Fox!"

It is Fox. He forces himself out of the rubble and out onto ground. He attempts to get up, but collapses. "Oh, he looks in bad shape." Peppy says.

"Let's keep clearing it out!"

They blast more the rubble to dust, revealing the rest of the warriors. They set their ARWINGs down to ground, hop out, and run over to help. Mario stands up, but nearly falls again. "Damn them." He stammers out before falling to one knee.

Slippy approaches him. "Don't try and stand, Mario. You're in bad shape."

"Fox is out cold." Peppy says, just a few feet away.

Falco sits up and sees the two. "Peppy? Slippy? How in hell did you find us here?" He asks.

"We were on the Great Fox minding our own business, and the Hands and them attacked the Great Fox." Peppy says.

"They attacked the Great Fox?" Kirby says, overhearing.

"Yep. We activated some defenses to keep them out, but they forced their way in." Slippy continues.

"We activated the inner ship defenses and forced them back out, and then warped the ship out." Peppy says.

"After that, Mewtwo appeared on one of the cockpit monitors and taunted us, saying he'll get us, and no one will stop them." Slippy explains.

"When I asked what he meant, he told me you guys were here. So we left control of the ship to Rob and headed out in our ARWINGs." Peppy says.

Falco holds his shoulder in pain. "GOD! Freaking falling castle..." He says.

"We need to get you guys some help. I could call Rob and tell him to bring the Great Fox here." Slippy says.

"That'll take too long... Ah, my portal remote isa still intact." Mario says.

"Well get us out of here, Mario!" Kirby says.

Mario enters some commands, and a portal appears. He then moves a small joystick around, and the portal moves around, passing over the ARWINGs and everyone else, before disappearing.

  
  
  
Quite a while later, Fox wakes up. Falco sees him. "There you are." He says.

"Ugh... what? I thought we under a castle." Fox says.

"Well we're not anymore."

"Wait a minute... we're in the Great Fox, aren't we?"

"Yes. Peppy and Slippy bailed us out, and Mario transported us here."

"How did they find us?"

"Long story. But I've been waiting for you to wake up. We gotta regroup."

Just then, Marth comes up to them. "Guys. You better come see this." He says.

Marth leads them to a large room in the Great Fox, with giant windows to view the outside. Everyone else is there, looking out at the skies. The skies of Nintendo World are now an eerie purple color. "Look at the skies. What have they done to everything?" Samus wonders.

"I know just what they have done." Peach says. Everyone looks over to her. "They've got everything. All the lands in Nintendo World have been hit. They've corrupted the balance."

"Does that mean they have control of it now?" Link asks.

"No. But it means they're close. I think I need do something else, but I'm not sure of what it is." Peach explains.

"We have to stopa them. Samus, can you track Ganondorf?" Mario asks.

"I already tried. Nothing works. Now that they've corrupted everything, they've been able to evade my tracker." Samus tells him.

"Well then we'll just have to search for them." Fox says.

"What about the Great Fox? What if they try and destroy it again?" Slippy asks.

"We can travel on the Great Fox. This is the only place left where we can replenish our strength." Fox says.

"Still... our forces are little, their powers are growing, and we have only one place to heal. It's a one way mission." Falco says.

"It's the only thing wea can do now. If we fail, we'lla go down fighting." Mario says.

"I'm with you!" Kirby says.

"That's the spirit. Now I say we begin this one way mission now." Link says.

The smashers head to the main cockpit area. "Where we off to first?" Kirby asks.

"I'm not sure. It may take us a while to get there, though." Fox says.

"I have an idea." Mario says. He gets his portal device, and opens a column, revealing a computer chip-type thing. He holds it up. "Isa there anyway you can put this in your system? It cana warp the whole ship anywhere."

"Ah! I think I can!" Peppy says.

He takes the chip and works it into the computer. It boots up a program. "Hey, I think it's working!" Slippy says, excited.

"I know where we can go. Try Brinstar." Samus says.

"Brinstar?" Peppy asks.

"Yes. It's one place we haven't gone. And I have a hunch we'll find something there." Samus says.

Peppy nods, and begins the commands. Soon, the whole ship begins shaking. Everyone notices the distortion outside the cockpit windows. It's a warp, which the Starfox blitzes right through. After a few moments, it stops. "Yikes." Falco says.

Samus looks out the window. "Yep, this is Brinstar."

The planet is blanketed with yellow acid. Hardly any land shows. Peach looks around, then spots something. "Huh? Look at that."

Everyone looks over. A giant castle looms in the distance. "What the... that was never here before." Samus says.

The ship flies closer. "Is that who I think it is?" Mario says.

Sure enough, Bowser comes walking out of the large castle. He looks up and sees the Great Fox. "What?!?"

"Haha. Let's blast him!" Falco says.

Slippy laughs and takes the blaster controls. He blasts the castle with the Great Fox's blaster, quickly reducing it to dust. Bowser is livid. "YOU FREAKING..." He yells, not being able to find words.

Bowser then becomes surrounded in an eerie green energy. He fires energy at the Great Fox, covering IT in the energy instead. Slippy responds with another blaster shot. The laser nails Bowser, sending him flying. He crashes into a rock formation, and then plummets screaming into the planet's acid. "Whoa. Tough break for him." Falco says.

"What is this green crap around the ship?" Fox asks.

"I don't know... but I think it's transporting us somewhere!" Peach says.

Sure enough, the ship begins to fade and flash inside the green energy. Soon, the whole disappears in a bright green flash, leaving behind the acid-covered planet.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 17 - Wireframes Return


	18. Wireframes Return

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 17: Wireframes Return_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

"Hold on to something!" Fox yells out.

Everyone attempts to hold on to an object to stay in one place, as the Great Fox transports through a rather turbulant green vortex. Soon enough, they stop. Everyone looks up. Everything is dark. "Can someone turn on a light?" Samus asks.

"No good. All the power shut down." Peppy says.

"Here, I have a flashlight." Slippy says, turning it on.

Mr. Game & Watch then warps himself into a light bulb to further illuminate. "That was a fun ride." Falco says, sarcastically.

"So Bowser blasted us with a transporter blast?" Kirby asks.

"Sure seems that way." Link replies.

"I feel a bit sorry for Bowser. Taking a direct hit from our blasters and plummeting into the acid." Marth says.

"Oh, he'll be back. Bowser doesn't goa down that fast, or without a fight." Mario says.

"I know what you mean. So, why would he transport us here?" Peach says.

"Come look at this." Roy says.

A few smashers approach Roy, who is looking out one of the windows. Outside is a floating structure made up of 3 small platforms and 1 large one. "Well I'll be." Link says.

"That'sa the Battlefield! We hada many battles there during Master Hand's tournament." Mario says.

"I think he wants us to participate in another one." Fox says.

Just then, some commotion is heard nearby. Everyone turns around. A male Wireframe appears through the entrance to the area. It attempts to attack the warriors, but Samus makes short work of it. "Wireframes. The Battlefield isa their home turf." Mario says.

"There's some out there now! And they're boarding the Great Fox!" Peach says.

"The ship is probably infested with them now." Falco says.

"Falco. Peppy. Slippy. Let's cruise the ship and get rid of these pests." Fox says.

"Take Mr. Game & Watch. He can give you more light." Samus says.

"The rest of us willa head to the Battlefield to keep more from coming onboard." Mario says.

"Sounds like a plan. Take the emergency hatch right above us to get out there fast." Fox says.

On that note, G&W and the Starfox team leave the cockpit area. Mario reaches up and opens the hatch. The group heads up, now on top of the Great Fox's cockpit area. "Look! A bunch of Wireframes are up here with us." Roy says.

Sure enough, further down the ship, several Wireframes are sulking around, getting ready to get inside the ship. More are appearing on the far side, as opposed to the ones appearing at the Battlefield. "Let's split up. Roy and I can take care of the ones up here." Marth says.

"I'll join you. Everyone else head to the Battlefield and take out some Wireframes." Samus says.

Everyone else nods, and they head to their posts.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's where everyone is:

Inside the Great Fox: Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, and Mr. Game & Watch

On top of the Great Fox: Marth, Roy, Samus

Battlefield: Mario, Peach, Link, Kirby)

  
  
  
Back inside the Great Fox, Fox, Falco, and Peppy patrol the many areas of the Great Fox, blasting away at the Wireframes. Mr. Game & Watch bounces around as a light bulb. Slippy holds a flashlight and his blaster. "Fox. I'm gonna go on ahead and search for the power grid." Slippy says.

"Good idea. Go for it, and we'll cover you." Fox says.

Slippy heads forward. Falco blasts away at a female Wireframe. "Man, we should be keeping score." He says.

"Dude, I'd murder you at blaster scores." Fox replies.

"I'd beat both of you youngins with one hand tied behind my back!" Peppy says.

They get in a good laugh as they take out more Wireframes. Fox approaches the door to the next area and opens it. They're now in a large cargo hold. Rather large crates litter, creating almost what looks like a maze of boxes. "Stay sharp. There are a lot of them hiding here." Fox warns.

The three scan the room. "Man, if only you could give us more light, Game & Watch." Falco says.

Mr. Game & Watch beeps a few low tones in annoyance. The group enters the middle of the box maze. Falco veers to the right a bit, ready to blast what ever moves. He sees nothing. Just then, a Wireframe jumps on him and takes him to the ground. Fox sees it, and begins blasting it. The Wireframe loses its focus on Falco. Falco hops back up to his feet and flings the Wireframe off his back, straight into a metal crate. "They are tricky." Peppy says.

"Especially in this room." Fox says.

At that point, all the lights come on. Several Wireframes, who were not seen, become quite surprised and run into hiding. "Alright! Slippy got the lights back on!" Falco says.

"Time to kick some Wireframe tail." Fox says.

  
  
  
Back over on the Battlefield, Mario and company continue fighting the Wireframes. Peach, Kirby, and Link are each on the higher smaller platforms, taking out ones that come falling from the sky. Mario awaits below for leftovers. One female Wireframe comes gliding down towards Link and attacks him, but Link blocks it with his shield, and sends it flying with an overhead slash. Peach catches another one with her Parasol. "Come on. You guys aren't any harder then whena we took you out at Corneria!" Mario yells out.

At that point, the Wireframes stop coming. Kirby looks around. "Are they scared now?" He says.

Peach looks up and sees none falling. But she does see two figures rocketing downward. She jumps away, as the two slam hard onto the top platform. The impact shakes the entire Battlefield. The two stand up. "Huh? Metal Mario?" Kirby asks.

"He was one of Master Hand's minions in the last tournament. And now there's two of him?" Link says.

"No... one of them looks like Luigi." Peach says.

"He created a metal copy of my brother?" Mario says.

The Metal Brothers simply chuckle, then jump off the top platform towards Kirby and Link. Kirby turns into a stone and attempts to slam down on Metal Luigi, but to no avail. Link shields himself from Metal Mario's flying kick, but almost gets knocked off the small platform doing so. Metal Mario jumps back down at him, but Link responds with a sword slash. Metal Mario is hit, but barely moves anywhere. Mario comes from behind him and throws him to the ground. Metal Mario jumps upward with Mario's own super jump punch, hitting Mario on target. Mario flies up to the top small platform. Link uses his hookshot to pull Metal Mario to him, and wails on him with his sword. Peach looks behind her and sees Kirby's trouble with Metal Luigi. She approaches Metal Luigi from behind and whacks him with her golf club. Metal Luigi barely moves, due to his great weight. He hits Kirby away and turns around toward Peach. He attacks her, and Peach materializes Toad, who blocks the punch and blasts him with some magic energy. With him stunned for a moment, Peach charges forward with a bomber, nailing him and making a large explosion. Back on the other side of the platform, Metal Mario breaks Link's hold. Link pulls out one of his bombs and gets ready to throw it, but Metal Mario whips out a cape and knocks Link backward. He then attacks, and Link goes off the edge. Link discharges his hookshot and nabs the ledge. He then quickly gets rid of his bomb, but it explodes a few feet from him, knocking him unconscious. Mario, atop the top small platform, witnessed the whole incident. Metal Mario laughs and heads up toward Mario. Just below Mario, Peach and Kirby struggle with Metal Luigi. Metal Luigi knocks Peach away from him, and then grabs Kirby. Just when he's about to wail away on him, he's hit from behind with a large blast. He lets go of Kirby, who retreats away. Over on the top of the Starfox's cockpit is Samus, who fired the blast. Metal Mario ceases action and looks over at Samus. Just the opening Mario needed. He jumps down and knocks Metal Mario to the ground. Samus motions behind her, then jumps over to the Battlefield. Marth, Roy, Fox, Falco, and G&W follow her. The Metal Brothers get up and see 6 coming for them. "Looks like we're just in time for some fun." Roy says.

"What about Peppy and Slippy?" Peach asks.

"Slippy got the power back, and he and Peppy volunteered to finish off the Wireframes on the ship, and told us to head back out with you guys." Fox explains.

"We helped Samus, Marth, and Roy on the top briefly." Falco says.

The Metal Brothers get positioned to attack. "Bring it on!" Marth says.

The Metal Brothers charge Marth, who prompty attacks with his sword. The two are barely phased, and they grab Marth's sword and fling him behind them. Roy nails the two with his flare blade, sending them reeling. Fox and Falco capitalize and go for an aerial attack. "Samus!" Mario calls out. Samus looks over to him. "I needa your help. Link's in trouble."

Samus heads over to him, as Peach and Kirby rejoin the battle. They look over the edge to see Link just regaining consciousness. "Wretched... metal... SOB..." Link says.

"Link! Retract your hookshot!" Mario says.

Link does so, and heads upward to where the hookshot is hooked into the platform. Samus then discharges her grappler beam and nabs Link, pulling him back to them. "Thanks a lot." Link says.

"You're welcome. Now lets rejoin the battle. The others could use some help." Samus says.

Sure enough, the Metal Brothers are holding their own against 7 warriors. They spin around in tornado attacks, propelling everyone away, and leaving them alone on the high small platform. They stare down and Link and Samus and chuckle, ready to pounce down on them. When suddenly, a large blast comes out of nowhere, hitting Metal Luigi. Metal Luigi goes speeding like a rocket far away from the Battlefield before plummeting into oblivion. The smashers and Metal Mario look over. Peppy and Slippy are in the cockpit of the Great Fox! They had fired a blast from it. "Hey, alright!" Roy says.

Metal Mario is obviously scared. Slippy waves his hand to signal "Bye," and the Great Fox fires again, hitting Metal Mario, and sending him to the same fate as Metal Luigi. Fox and Falco signal a thumbs-up to Peppy and Slippy, who do the same. Just then, an explosion rocks near the middle of the Great Fox. A large ball of dark fire zooms out. Peppy and Slippy turn around, and are hit by it. "NO! Peppy and Slippy!" Fox says, horrified.

"What's happening to the Great Fox?" Falco asks.

The fire de-spells, and the whole ship is then surrounded in the familiar black mist. The smashers look on in horror. "No... it can't be..." Samus utters.

Just then, a bellowing, evil laugh is heard. Master Hand comes flying toward the Battlefield. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I take out your ship?" He says.

Fox and Falco are red with anger. "Master Hand! How dare you! We'lla destroy you for this!" Mario yells out.

"Yes, but this Battlefield is a bit too small, don't you think?" Master Hand replies.

The smashers wonder what he means. Master Hand then becomes surrounded in the same green energy Bowser was at Brinstar. "The transporter blast!" Peach says.

Master Hand fires it at the Battlefield, engulfing the warriors. He then disappears through a dark warp. The group braces themselves as they disappear with the green energy, leaving behind the empty Battlefield and the newly frozen Great Fox.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 18 - Master Hand's Wish


	19. Master Hand's Wish

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 18: Master Hand's Wish_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The smashers shield their eyes from the blinding light, as they transport to wherever Master Hand desires. Everything around them shakes. "Could this ride be any more nausiating?" Falco remarks, sarcastically.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Marth says.

Just then, the shaking stops. Everyone uncovers their eyes. The light dies down, revealing their location. "Oh man..." Falco says.

"Corneria!?!" Fox says, surprised.

Sure enough, Master Hand had transported them to the skyscraper-ridden planet of Corneria. Though it's not a very bright place any longer. The sky is red and black, with thunder and lightning crashing. The signature dark mist hovers around the buildings and down toward the ground. The ground is not even visable through the mist. "This is a dangerous place to fight." Roy says.

"I'm sure that was Master Hand's intention of transporting us here." Link says.

"Wherea did he go?" Mario says, quizically.

Just then, Master Hand's bellowing laugh is heard in the distance. The group looks over to where the laugh came from, on the top of a building roughly 20 feet away. A cloud of the mist parts, revealing Master Hand behind it. He points to the smashers. "This... is your last stand!" He yells out.

"And you're telling us that at that far of a distance?" Link snaps back.

Master Hand simply chuckles and begins to back away. "What's he doing?" Kirby asks.

Then, several figures appear behind the mist. They fly through it. The Wireframes on hoverboards. "Them again?" Samus says.

"Of course... we fought them the last time we were here at Corneria. They were easy to beat." Link says.

"There's something abouta these ones that I don't like..." Mario says.

They can see what he means. These wireframes are different colored. The lines on their bodies are red, and their innards appear to glow a weird shade of orange. Several more appear from behind the mist. Then, in one squadron, they come flying toward the smashers, firing lasers from the hoverboards. The smashers try their best to dodge. Peach activates her magic, revealing Toad. "Toad! Reflect those!" She says.

Toad immediately spreads out a small barrier in front of him. Several lasers hit the barrier and begin bouncing back toward the Wireframes. Fox and Falco move to either side of Peach and activate their reflectors to also repel the lasers. The lasers hit the Wireframes, but appear to have no effect. One of the lasers hits a Wireframe's hoverboard, disabling it. The Wireframe falls off and plummets to the ground. "I can't hold this barrier forever, Princess!" Toad says.

Peach dissipates Toad, and retreats behind Fox and Falco. The Wireframes stop firing, and speed faster toward the smashers. Fox and Falco deactivate their reflectors. "Here they come!" Fox says.

"Try and knock them off the hoverboards!" Link yells, positioning a sword stance for attack.

The Wireframes swoop down on the group. Everyone attempts to knock the Wireframes off, but they almost seem glued to the hoverboards. Mr. Game and Watch yanks out his random power hammer and attacks one, clocking in an 8. The Wireframe is knocked right off of the hoverboard, which deactivates because it has no rider, and hits the ground near Samus' feet. A few Wireframes pass by Link. Link sees an opportunity, and slashes his sword with all his power. He strikes the Wireframe and knocks it off the board. The board then deactivates, and falls off the side of the building. The two Wireframes get up and immediately attack whichever smasher they can. Link battles with the one he struck - a male one. The Wireframe catches his sword, and flings Link to the ground. The other Wireframe, a female, goes after Game and Watch. Falco gets it first, attempting to knock it off-guard with a power kick. The Wireframe blocks however, then palm strikes Falco, knocking him to the ground. "Whoa. These ones aren't weak." Falco says.

Samus blasts the male Wireframe attacking Link, almost sending it off the side of the building. Link nails it with an underhand strike, which sends it off the side. The female Wireframe assaults Peach. Mario jump kicks it. The Wireframe goes reeling for a moment, then regains composure. It looks forward at the 10 warriors about ready to maul it. It looks around frantically, realizing it has no place to run. All the smashers attack it and overpower it, sending it off the side of the building. "They ARE pretty strong. We better not try to fight them one-on-one." Fox says.

"Heads up! The flying ones are coming back!" Kirby yells.

Sure enough, the Wireframes a only a few feet from the group. Everyone ducks, but one of the Wireframes catches Link off-guard, and begins to pull him with its hoverboard. "Link, no!" Marth yells, and begins running behind it.

Link is unable to free himself, and the Wireframe drags him to the buildings edge. Marth reaches it and extends his hand over the edge, but is too late. He watches Link plummet down to the ground, soon disappearing in the mist. "Oh dear!" Peach says.

The Wireframes circle around and stop, looking over at the smashers. They then begin to make odd motions. "Are they laughing?" Samus says.

"You sons of bitches! Stop laughing and fight!" Marth says, quite angry.

The Wireframes stop their "laughing," and get ready to speed toward the group. Marth looks over to Roy. Roy nods, as if he knows what to do. The two lineup next to one another, and begin charging energy to their blades. The Wireframes swoop down. Roy and Marth slash forward with a few of their signature blade attacks, Flare Blade and Shield Breaker. They each strike a Wireframe, and at the same time split the hoverboards right in half. The two Wireframes fall hard on their backs, where Marth and Roy immediately begin attacking them.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Fox and Falco succeed in knocking one more Wireframe off a hoverboard. It gets up and attempts to attack, only to be struck by Peach's frying pan. Kirby then jumps forward and smacks it with a giant swing of his hammer, sending it off the side of the building. Mario and Samus run over to assist Marth and Roy, who are in a bit of a jam with their two Wireframes. Mario wraps one in his cape and spins it around, causing it to become dizzy. Mario then kicks it, sending it toward the edge. It nearly trips, and attempts to keep its balance. Samus dodges an attack from the second Wireframe, and wraps it up in her grappling beam. She then flings straight at the other Wireframe, sending them both sailing over the edge. "Well that's that." Samus says.

"Samus! Duck!" Roy yells out.

Samus does so, just as another of the Wireframes flies by on the hoverboard. The last remaining flying Wireframes loop around and stop, then begin firing their lasers once again. Fox and Falco activate their reflectors. "How are we supposed to take them out if they're way out there, and immune to their own lasers?" Marth says.

Just then, Master Hand approaches from behind the Wireframes. He then attacks a few of them, instantly destroying their boards and sending them plummeting. The last two Wireframes try to fly away, but Master Hand hits them with a dark blast, annihilating them. "What? He destroyed his own Wireframes!?" Falco says, puzzled.

"These worthless line drawings can't get anything done. I'll have to dispose of all of you myself!" Master Hand says.

The smashers position themselves for attack. "Bring it on!" Roy says.

Master Hand fires forward like a rocket. A few smashers dive out of the way, but Samus can't dodge. She takes the attack head on. Master Hand attempts to push Samus to the edge. Samus instead retracts into a small ball and passes under him. Master Hand loops around and runs straight into the roof that the warriors stand on. The shockwave causes a few smashers to lose their footing. Master Hand immediately takes advantage of their misfortune. He slams down on the grounded Kirby, then attacks Roy, who is just getting up. Marth jumps in and begins a storm of slashing. "This one is for Link." Marth announces, then unleashing a dolphin slash.

Master Hand goes reeling from the sword attack, but then turns right around and smacks Marth away. Mario jumps in and pulls off a punch combo on Master Hand. Master Hand backs away and looks over at Mario. The two go into a staredown. "Why do you do it, Master Hand?" Mario asks him.

"Do what?" He replies.

"Align yourself witha Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser."

"They're making my wish come true."

"To havea control of Nintendo World?"

"Yes. With their help, Crazy Hand and I have taken this World by storm."

"They'rea more powerful than you. They can easily turn on you ata any time."

"I don't think so. Our evil minds all together are unstoppable. They wouldn't give us up for anything."

"Well then we'lla save them the trouble ofa doing it themselves. By the way, heads up."

Master Hand turns around and meets a shot from Peach's golf club. Mario then knocks Master Hand over toward the waiting Fox and Falco with a large punch. Fox and Falco catch him and slam him to the ground. Master Hand yells out in anger, and explodes around with dark energy. Fox and Falco fly backward. Master Hand rights himself and goes after Falco. Falco gets up and waits for him. Master Hand flies right at Falco, who activates a reflector on contact. He then attempts to throw Master Hand off the side of the building, and succeeds, but begins to lose his footing. Fox runs over. Falco falls off the side, but Fox catches him by the arm. "Gotcha!" Fox says.

"Fox... let go of me." Falco says.

"What? Are you nuts?"

"I said let go!"

Falco reaches up with his other arm and tags Fox's arm, causing him to let go. "FALCO!" Fox yells, as Falco falls.

Falco lands on top of Master Hand, who was just about to head back up. Falco begins attacking, trying to bring Master Hand down to the ground. Up on the top of the building, Fox looks down, watching. The others come over and look. "What the... Falco? Is he nuts?" Samus asks.

Falco keeps trying, but Master Hand isn't having it. "You made a grave mistake coming down here." He says.

He then pushes Falco up and slams him into the side of the building. Falco tries to leap off, but is stuck. Master Hand then laughs as he grabs Falco and squeezes him in his deadly grip. The rest of the smashers stare down. "No... it's over..." Fox says.

"He's got another one of us." Peach says, a tear forming in her eye.

Falco can feel the air being squeezed out of him. Master Hand chuckles, as the feared red energy surrounds Falco. Falco begins to fall unconscious, while Fox is about to leap off the building. Mario grabs him by the arm. "Don't, Fox. You can't risk it." Mario says to him.

Fox doesn't ackowledge, and watches as Falco vanishes. Master Hand begins laughing maniacally, quite full of himself. "Oh how I love getting rid of you pests!" He yells out.

Just then, several lasers come blasting at Master Hand from behind. The warriors on the roof wonder what's going on. "Well whatta ya know." Kirby says.

Link is the one firing the lasers from a hoverboard. Master Hand tries to battle back, but is distracted by the lasers. He instead activates a shield, which expands in front of him and nuetralizes the lasers. "Link! It's no use! Get back up here!" Peach yells to him.

Link stops firing and speeds upward. Master Hand gets rid of his shield and starts speeding upward as well. Link tries to go faster, but Master Hand is too fast. Link then gets an idea. Just as Master Hand gets a few feet from him, he kicks a module on the side of the hoverboard and leaps off. The hoverboard falls down and hits Master Hand, where it explodes on contact. A rather large explosion. Link pulls out his hookshot and latches on to the side of the building. Samus then extends her grappling beam and pulls him up to the roof. "Yikes." Link says.

"It's good to see you're alright, Link." Peach says.

"Get ready. I don't think Master Hand isa out yet." Mario says.

The smashers wait a moment, and Master Hand comes flying up, obviously angry. "FINE! YOU ALL ASKED FOR IT!" He yells.

He then launches his transporter blast at the 9 warriors and disappears. "Here we go again!" Kirby says, as the group disappears from Corneria.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 19 - The Void's Calling


	20. The Void's Calling

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 19: The Void's Calling_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

"I can't take another one of these warps!" Link says.

"Well it's not exactly what you'd call first class travel." Samus says.

"Where do you think we're going this time?" Roy asks.

"We're about to find out." Mario replies.

Sure enough, the warp is beginning to slow. The light fades. The smashers find themselves... on the Great Fox? "What the..." Fox says.

"We're on the Great Fox? But I thought it was frozen at the Battlefield." Marth says.

"It still is frozen. This is another one of Master Hand's twisted ideas." Peach says.

"Where are we, though?" Kirby asks.

"Venom," Fox replies, "I'd recognize this planet anywhere."

The planet Venom is an ugly place. Oddly shaped rock formations extend from the service. Everything is some shade of orange or green. The atmosphere seems almost poisonous. Your lungs seem to burn mildly as you breathe. "Ugh. This place sucks." Link says, extending his tunic to cover his mouth.

"Standa your guard. Master Hand is around here somewhere." Mario says.

Everyone prepares for an attack. They watch the horizon. There's no sign of Master Hand's approach. Fox looks around the rear entrance to the ship. It's blocked. Peach notices him. "Fox..." She says, attempting to get his attention.

Fox blasts at the cover to the rear entrance. Nothing. "No way I'm getting in there..." He says.

"Don't bother with it, Fox. They have control of the ship now." Peach says.

Fox just nods understandingly. The ship approaches a large rock formation, similar to a giant tunnel. "Watch it. Darkness approaches." Samus says.

The ship passes into the formation, causing everything to go dark. "Anyone got a light?" Link asks.

"Game & Watch, do your light bulb thing again." Fox says.

Fox gets no response. "You there, G.W.?" Mario asks.

Still no response. Just then, some beeps of discomfort are heard from Game & Watch, followed by a large slam, shaking the ship. Samus fires a blaster shot towards that area, luminating it enough to see Master Hand lurking in the dark. "Sneak attack!" Kirby yells.

Master Hand chuckles and blitzes toward the blind warriors. Fox screams in pain as Master Hand strikes him. Samus activates an infrared visor. She sees Master Hand approaching her. Quickly, she jumps right and activates her grappling beam, wrapping up Master Hand. Master Hand struggles to get free. Samus juices up the power, as the ship emerges from the end of the tunnel-formation. Everthing is light once again. Mario looks around and sees Fox and G&W out of commission. Master Hand breaks out of the grappling beam and smacks Samus onto the wing. Link, Marth, and Roy jump in for a triple sword attack, but Master Hand dodges. He flies toward the swordsman, who duck the attack. Mario meets Master Hand mid-flight. He initiates a massive punching combo, but Master Hand easily evades, and then goes after Peach. Peach meets him with a shot from her golf club. Master Hand backs away, and is met by Marth and Roy's swords. "I think its time for some artillery..." Peach says.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out a small capsule. She hits a module on it, and it expands. She hits the top button and tosses the capsule onto the ground, where it pops, revealing a cloud of smoke. Mario looks over. "Hey... the capsules!" He says.

The cloud of smoke clears, revealing a beam sword handle. She picks it up and activates the sword, then goes after Master Hand, who is currently preoccupied with the two swordsman. Master Hand is surprised by a large beam sword shot from behind. Peach continues her assault on Master Hand, who is wondering how she was able to get the sword. He launches forward, knocking Peach over toward Samus, who is trying to revive Game & Watch. Kirby is over near the rear of the ship trying to get Fox up. Master Hand charges down from the sky and attacks Link, who rolls right, nearly falling off the ship. Master Hand speeds back around and nabs Link in his deadly grip. Marth and Roy step in and free Link from Master Hand's grip. Back near the rear, Fox comes to, and he and Kirby move in for attack. Master Hand sees the warriors coming after him, and suddenly vanishes. Peach gets up and looks around. "Where did he disappear to?" She asks.

Game & Watch comes to. Samus scans the area. "I don't see him." She replies.

Just then, the ship violently shakes. Master Hand has come up under the ship and slammed against it. He then begins to tilt the ship to one side. "He's trying to make us fall off!" Kirby yells.

Master Hand makes another jolt, and Link falls off, but catches the side of the ship with his hookshot. Fox runs over to the other side of the ship and looks down, seeing Master Hand pushing. Fox jumps off the side. "Fox! Don't!" Marth yells.

Fox lands square on top of Master Hand, and knocks him downward, re-centering the ship. Fox then uses his fire fox ability to rocket up and grab onto the wing. Fox attempts to pull himself up. Master Hand comes barreling upward. Game & Watch turns into a net and nabs Fox, pulling him up just as Master Hand reaches the wing. "Enough games!" Master Hand yells, coming toward the warriors.

Master Hand fires a rather large blast right toward the smashers. Game & Watch steps in the blast's path. "Is he crazy?" Roy asks.

Game & Watch pulls out his bucket, absorbing the blast. Master Hand looks on, puzzled. "What the... what did you do? I'll wipe you out!" Master Hand yells to him.

He comes after Game & Watch, who once again pulls out his bucket. This time, he fires the absorbed blast right back. Master Hand is met with his own dark blast, sending him flying into a nearby mountain side. "Nice move!" Link says.

"Ona your guard! He's coming back!" Mario says.

Peach gets an idea. She pulls out another capsule and activates it. When the smoke cloud clears, a Bomb-Omb appears. She picks it up. Mario steps up and becomes surrounded in fire. "If he still wants to fight, he'll deal witha me!" Mario announces.

"Mario! Don't! Get out of the way!" Peach says.

Mario looks back at her, and sees the Bomb-Omb. He immediately moves out of the way. The others see it and retreat as well. Master Hand sees them retreating. "YOU BETTER BE SCARED!" He yells out, speeding up.

Peach smiles, and flings the Bomb-Omb straight at the speeding Master Hand, who has absolutely no time to dodge. The Bomb-Omb explodes with massive impact, creating a giant ball of fire. The Great Fox shakes violently. The warriors grab on to one another to keep from falling off. The explosion dissipates. "Yikes." Fox says.

"That was huge." Link remarks.

"Where's Master Hand?" Kirby asks.

Master Hand is nowhere to be seen. "Do you think that Bomb-Omb could have wiped him out?" Roy asks.

"I highly doubt it." Marth replies.

"Wait... what's that?" Peach asks, seeing something.

The skies of Venom are beginning to darken and act strange. The rip of reality begins to go crazy. All the surroundings begin to twitch and swirl around. Then, the sky turns red and spins like a whirlpool, all the while spurting black electricity. "What the hell is this?" Fox says.

"It can't be! The Dimensional Void!" Mario replies.

"He's opened it?" Samus asks, worried.

Indeed he had. The Great Fox becomes surrounded with the Dimensional Void, which almost seems to be sucking the entire Great Fox in it. Master Hand appears from under the ship. He's charred from the Bomb-Omb blast, and is obviously very livid. "NOW... YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE I ONCE HAD!" He yells.

"I don't think so!" Roy yells, as he and Marth prepare to attack. Master Hand smashes Roy right into Marth, and the two hit one of the wings. Master Hand then attacks Peach, the person who hit him with the Bomb. Fox intercepts him and is struck instead. Kirby slams down on Master Hand in his stone form. Master Hand flings him off, and smashes him away. Peach attacks him with her beam sword, but Master Hand knocks it out of her hand. Master Hand then chuckles, ready to unleash his wrath upon her. Instead, he's wrapped up and pulled back by Link's hookshot. Master Hand tries to escape as the metal cuts into him. Link continues to pull him backward, with Game & Watch helping. Samus then activates her grappling beam, this time extending it to three times its old length. She wraps up Master Hand before he can escape the hookshot. Master Hand begins to jerk around violently, attempting to make the warriors lose their footing. Mario surrounds himself in fire. Game & Watch loses his grip and almost falls off the ship. Master Hand spots Mario, and knows what is coming. "Samus! Link! Out of the way!" Mario yells.

Samus and Link hesitate for a second, then release Master Hand and get out of the way. Mario launches fire at Master Hand, who is trying to escape. Master Hand finds himself surrounded in the same fire barrier from so long ago. "No! This can't be! NOT AGAIN!" He yells, trying to get out of the fire.

He looks back at Mario, who is holding up a giant fireball. "Now, I will finish you again, Master Hand! The same way I did lasta time! AWAY WITH YOU!" Mario yells to him, throwing the fireball.

Master Hand screams as the fireball strikes him, sending him flying into the Dimensional Void. The smashers look on as the Void overtakes him, while his haunting scream fades. All the surroundings turn white. The Great Fox begins to quake. "What's going on?!?" Kirby shouts.

The smashers shield their eyes as the white flash illuminates, and everything turns white.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 20 - Into the Depths


	21. Into the Depths

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 20: Into the Depths_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario blocks his eyes as the bright light illuminates, nearly shining straight through his eyelids. It's hot, too... as if he's standing on a lightbulb. Then, everything cools down. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks around. He and the others are in a large white room. He notices Link is also looking around. They look at each other. "Everyone! The flash isa gone." Mario announces.

Everyone opens their eyes. "Where are we?" Fox asks.

"I haven't a clue." Marth answers.

Just then, a deep laugh is heard echoing throughout the room. Marth and Roy draw their swords. "Who the hell...?" Roy says.

"I'd recognize that laugh anywhere." Samus says.

Just then, a void appears at one of the top corners of the room, and Mewtwo's face appears. "Why hello." He says.

Link pulls out his boomerang and flings it at the void, but it simply passes through it with no ill effects and comes back. "Peh. Chicken. Can't face us in person." Link says.

"You all have defeated Master Hand, and sent him to the Dimensional Void. This event has made me quite furious." Mewtwo exclaims.

"Well learn to live with it!" Kirby says.

"Grrr... fine. Enough talk." Mewtwo says, as the void disappears.

The warriors stand confused. "What do you think that meant?" Roy says.

Just then, a field zaps around everyone, teleporting them to a location. "Yikes!" Fox says.

"What the... Brinstar?" Peach says.

"Oh no... this is the depths of the planet." Samus says.

"Well what are we doing here?" Link asks.

Everything then begins to rumble. Slowly at first, then picking up. "I think we're about to find out..." Mario says.

A bellowing roar is heard from below the acid of the planet. A huge green monster rises up and towers above the warriors. "That's Kraid!" Samus yells.

"Mewtwo has control over him?" Peach says.

"Heads up!" Fox yells.

Everyone jumps out of the way as Kraid's massive paw comes crashing to the ground in the middle of everyone. Kraid roars in discomfort, seeing as he hit no one. He prepares to attack again, when he's startled by a barrage of lasers to the side of his head. Fox, over on the far side of the land mass, is firing. Kraid becomes quickly annoyed and swipes at Fox, who jumps the attack. Kraid then swipes upward, knocking Fox straight into the air. "Crap!" Roy yells.

"He's going to fall in the acid!" Kirby yells.

Before he can continue falling, Fox regains his composure and rockets back onto the land mass with a firefox maneuver. He then begins firing at Kraid again. "Someone help me out!" He yells.

Mario, Peach, Link, and Samus begin throwing projectiles at Kraid as their current only means of offense. Kraid, obviously quite annoyed, goes into a rage and slams down onto the right side of the land mass. He misses the warriors, but for some odd reason, the land mass is rotating. "It's moving?" Marth asks.

"Everyone move!" Samus yells.

Everyone begins heading to the left side as the land rotates. But, Game & Watch finds himself not moving forward, and begins sliding down. Peach notices him. "GW! Jump up! Don't try running!" She yells out to him.

But it's too late. G&W falls off the side and out of view. "What'sa wrong? What happened?" Mario asks.

"GW fell off the side!" Peach answers.

Samus begins charging her blaster. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" She yells out to Kraid, firing.

The shot hits Kraid on target below his chin, stunning him. Kraid then begins to fall forward. The smashers move out of the way, as Kraid's head slams down onto the land mass. "Now's our chance!" Mario yells.

Everyone moves in and begins attack Kraid's head. Marth and Roy are especially vicious with their swords. Link goes over toward the back of Kraid's neck and stabs his trusty Master Sword straight into Kraid. At that point, Kraid comes too, and flies back in a roar of pain. "My sword!" Link yells.

Kraid's eyes burn with fury as he slams down hard onto the land mass, almost hitting Fox. The land mass begins shifting to the left. "Here we go again!" Fox yells, as everyone begins heading away from the tilt.

Once the land stops moving, everyone notices Game & Watch is okay. Without warning, Kraid attacks again, and hits Game & Watch on target. Marth and Roy then run up and jump on Kraid's massive hand as he brings it back. "What the hell are they doing?" Fox says.

Kraid notices Marth and Roy on his hand, just as they jump off and attack his face. Kraid tries to swat them off, but misses. Marth goes over to Kraid's neck and yanks out Link's sword. "Hey Link!" He yells, as he tosses it to him.

Link catches the sword. As he does, Roy rakes Kraid's eye with the Sword of Seals, and Kraid goes crazy. He bucks Marth and Roy off of him and screams in pain. He stomps his foot, and a giant wave of acid comes towering up. "LOOK OUT!" Kirby yells, as the acid comes splashing down.

Kraid continues to go crazy as the acid spills over the smashers. It spills off the side of the land mass, revealing only Mario, Fox, Samus, and Peach. "Oh no!" Peach says.

"The others got knocked off!" Mario says.

They look over the edge. "There's platforms down there. Hopefully they found time to grab on." Samus says.

The four are then rocked by a violent shake. "Kraid is attacking again!" Fox yells.

Kraid knocks the land mass to the left. The four hurry over to avoid the tilt, meeting up with Marth and Roy. Roy is pulling Link up. "Did you guys see the others?" Mario asks.

"They're down there. Maybe if Kraid can move this thing some more..." Marth says.

"He's seeing red. I think we need to find a way to defeat him." Fox says.

Kraid comes down with another attack, hitting Marth into a nearby piece of rock. Link moves over to the middle of the land. "Hey ugly!" He yells out.

Kraid looks down at him. "What are you doing?" Roy asks.

Link stares up at Kraid. Then, Link's hand begins glowing in white light, which surrounds his sword. "Take this!" He yells, as he throws his sword up a Kraid like a spear.

Kraid sees the flying white thing coming at him, but doesn't move in time, as it strikes his other eye, blinding him. He roars in pain, and beings wandering around blindly. Samus activates her grappling beam, which extends to a great length. Using it, she yanks Link's sword from Kraid's eye. It falls down into Link's hands. Kraid begins to go forward, tripping on the mass of land. "Move!" Fox yells.

Everyone begins moving to avoid him. While they do, Kraid's arm catches on to Samus' still extended grappling beam. Samus goes flying off the land mass in the direction of Kraid's fall. "SAMUS!" Roy yells.

They watch as Kraid falls over the mass of land and into the acid, taking Samus with him. Kraid begins flopping around, attempting to get up. "Can she get out of that?" Peach asks.

"I don't know..." Mario answers.

Suddenly, they notice a flash of white come speeding by them. A field comes by, zapping them away from the Brinstar Depths. "What the...?" Fox says.

"The white room..." Mario says.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 21 - Another Enemy?


	22. Another Enemy?

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 21: Another Enemy?_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Everyone has reappeared in the white room, including those who were knocked off the edge. Marth sits up and looks around. "We're back here again?" He says.

"I guess." Link replies.

"Oh no! Samus isn't here!" Kirby says.

"She's not?!" Fox yells.

"Surely she had to have been zapped here with us." Roy states.

"Guys... Game & Watch is in bad shape." Peach says, tending to G&W on another side of the room.

Marth walks over. "Do you have any more of those little capsules? One might have a healing item." He asks Peach.

"I gathered many when the castle was attacked." Peach says, grabbing a few from her dress pocket.

"We should-a divide those up between all of us. They could-a be useful." Mario points out, walking toward Peach.

"Great idea Mario!" Kirby says.

"Yes it is... alright, gather round... I'll divide them up." Peach says.

Everyone approaches Peach. They take some capsules. Mario looks at a few. "Here's a heart piece." He says.

He activates the capsule and breaks it, releasing the heart piece. He sets it on Game & Watch. It absorbs into his body, instantly healing him. G&W jumps up with renewed vigor. "Cool." Link says.

"Here, GW. Keep these capsules with you." Peach says.

G&W takes the capsules happily. Mario looks around the empty room. "I'm-a waiting for Mewtwo or someone to appear again." He says.

"I don't think we'll need to wait long." Fox says.

Sure enough, a minute or so later, one entire wall of the room appears to turn into some type of television screen. Mewtwo is on it. He stands in front of what appears to be a black curtain. "Hmm. We meet again." He utters.

"We've defeated Kraid. Now are you going to stop hiding behind that screen?" Marth yells.

"Answer me this. Where is Samus Aran? I could have sworn she was fighting with all of you." Mewtwo says. None of the smashers answer. "You don't know? Heh heh."

Mewtwo's eyes then glow. The curtain behind him, which is just an illusion, dispels. Behind him lay Samus, battle-worn, and fighting to stand up. "Oh no! He found her!" Kirby says, frightened.

Mario and Link run up to the screen and start pushing against it. "There has to be a portal somewhere!" Link says.

"HAHAHA! It's no use!" Mewtwo yells.

Behind Mewtwo, Samus shakily rises to her feet. Mewtwo looks over at her. "I'll... kill you..." She utters.

Mewtwo fires a blast of psychic energy at her, sending her flying backward into a metal wall. The smashers can do nothing but look on. "Come on, Samus..." Roy says.

"She can't make it." Mario says.

Game & Watch covers his eyes. Mewtwo approaches Samus. Samus once again tries to get up. Mewtwo powers up a large shadow ball and fires it at her point blank. Samus once again flies to another side of the room and hits a wall. This time she doesn't move. Mewtwo laughs, as he fires the dreaded beam of red energy at her. Samus disappears within seconds. Mewtwo turns and looks over at the other smashers. "That... will soon be your fate. All of you. Now, have fun." He says.

The "screen" disappears. Game & Watch uncovers his eyes. Link throws his shield to the ground in anger. "DAMNIT!" He yells.

"Have fun?" Roy says.

"He's probably planning to send us somewhere. Stay sharp." Marth says.

Sure enough, just a moment later, the room is engulfed in the teleportation field. The warriors soon reappear somewhere. "So where are we now?" Fox asks.

"This is Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach says, surprised.

The warriors stand a land mass in between two small rivers that end in waterfalls. Land across the two rivers extends far, but darkness and fog block further vision. The sky is a dark red. "You sure this is Mushroom Kingdom?" Link asks.

"It sure is. Doesn't look much like-a it anymore, though." Mario says.

"So who are we fighting this time?" Marth says.

"ME!" Someone yells out.

Everyone turns in the direction of the voice, poised for attack. A pink figure steps out of the darkness. "What?" Kirby says.

"Birdo?" Peach says.

It indeed is Birdo. The pink, egg-shooting dinosaur Mario and Peach have had trouble with in the past. Something is odd, though. Her eyes glow red. "Didn't you set it straight with her?" Link asks.

"Of course we did! She's not against us!" Peach replies.

"Look at her eyes. Someone is controlling her." Fox points out.

"ExAcTlY rIgHt." A familiar voice utters.

The smashers turn behind them. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Roy says.

Crazy Hand reveals himself from behind the fog. "We MeEt AgAiN." He says.

"Mewtwo sending you to fight his battles for him?" Marth asks.

"We CaN gEt WhOeVeR wE wAnT tO sErVe Us. CaSe In PoInT, bIrDo ThErE." Crazy Hand states.

"Release her! She doesn't deserve this!" Peach says.

"Be quiet, Princess!" Birdo utters from behind the smashers.

A few of them look over. "Birdo? What is this?" Peach asks.

"I don't need to be released from anything. I'm glad Crazy Hand has accepted me. It's so good to be evil again!" Birdo explains.

"That's a lie! The Birdo I know would-a never say stuff like that!" Mario yells.

"EnOuGh! TiMe To FaCe DeFeAt, SmAsHeRs!" Crazy hand announces.

Birdo and Crazy Hand approach slowly. The smashers look at each other. "So... 4 on each?" Marth asks.

"Yeah, but watch out for the rivers." Fox points out.

Marth, Roy, Fox, and Link hop over one of the rivers and lunge toward Crazy Hand, who backs away. Birdo hops over the other river and joins Mario, Peach, Kirby, and G&W. "So... you four stay to fight me. This will be easy." She states.

"Can it!" Kirby says, attacking Birdo.

Birdo moves out of the way and nails Kirby with her massive head. Mario, Peach, and G&W approach. Birdo begins to fire her signature eggs straight toward them. Peach jumps ahead and extends her umbrella to block the eggs. Birdo then retracts into an egg and speeds forward, knocking Peach and G&W off their feet. She then pops back out of the egg. "That's one of Yoshi's techniques." Mario says.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it." Birdo says.

Birdo lunges forward and attempts her assault on Mario.

  
  
  
Somewhere in the fog, Fox and the swordsmen assault Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand attempts to fight back, but can't withstand the flurry from the 3 swords. He fires a force blast forward, knocking the swordsmen off their feet. He backs away, only to be attacked by Fox. Crazy Hand swats Fox away from him and recedes into the fog. Fox stands up and looks around. "Fox!" Marth yells out.

"I'm here!" Fox yells back.

"I can't see anything!" Roy shouts.

Fox then surrounds himself in fire: His fire fox technique. He propels the fire light outward, illuminating the fog a bit. The swordsmen see Fox and approach him. "Where did Crazy Hand go?" Link asks.

"He's hiding." Fox says.

"Watch out for a sneak attack." Marth warns.

The 4 look around, watching closely. Crazy Hand is nowhere to be seen. Roy glances upward, and spots him flying toward. "MOVE!" Roy yells.

Roy jumps away, as do the others. Crazy Hand comes flying down and slams onto the ground where the 4 warriors were just standing. The result is a small shockwave. Crazy Hand props back up and sees Link coming straight for him. Link misses with an underhand swing of his blade and gets a hard strike to his ribs. Marth and Roy approach from behind Crazy Hand and strike him with their blades charged with energy. Crazy Hand spins violently around, striking Roy, and sending him in the fog. Fox and Link join in on the fight. Crazy Hand backs away and looks at the 3 warriors in front of him, who then lunge forward.

  
  
  
Back at the rivers, Birdo takes on Mario and Peach, and is having trouble. Peach swings her golf club and strikes Birdo, who attempts a counterattack, only to be tripped up by Mario. Birdo hits the ground hard face-first. She attempts to get up, but Mario is sitting on her. "You can't win. Give up." Mario says.

Birdo responds by bucking Mario off of her and standing up, lunging toward Peach. Peach responds by moving to the side. Birdo goes past Peach, nearly falling into the river. She turns around, and sees one of Peach's capsules flying toward her. The capsule is rigged. It explodes like a grenade on impact, sending Birdo flying backward across both of the small rivers. Kirby and Game & Watch are nearby. "Come on, Birdo. Snap out of it. They can't control you forever." Kirby says.

Birdo takes a swing at Kirby, missing. Game & Watch responds with a shot of his hammer, getting a 7 on his meter and driving Birdo to the ground again. Kirby gets ready to mount his attack, when he notices a figure behind the mist. G&W sees it too. Mario yells out from across the way. "Kirby! Look out!"

Too late. Kirby is nailed by a hard swipe. G&W attacks the figure, only to be knocked away as well. The figure steps out from behind the mist... Bowser. "Hmm. Little weaklings." He utters.

Birdo, attempting to get off the ground, sees Bowser. "Ugh... help me up." She says.

Bowser justs looks at her. Then, he attacks her, sending her back toward the river. He approaches her. Mario and Peach have seen enough, and hop over the first river, coming toward Bowser. Bowser spots them, and answers with a large wave of fire breath, knocking the two backward. He looks down at Birdo, who is forcing herself up. "Useless lizard. I told Crazy Hand we didn't need you." He says.

"Please... stop... leave me alone..." Birdo says, the red glow disappearing from her eyes.

Bowser continues to approach. Birdo attacks him, spinning him backward near the rivers edge. She comes at him again. Bowser smirks, as he grabs a log floating in the river and spins around, striking Birdo with it. Mario and Peach get up, I see Birdo sail through the air unconscious, falling down the waterfall into the darkness below. "Bowser, you fiend!" Mario yells.

Bowser laughs, and throws the log at the two, knocking them off-balance. Mario slips, and falls down off the edge down the waterfall. "Mario!" Peach yells, spotting his fall.

She runs over to the edge and looks down, noticing Mario has grabbed on to a rock extending from the land mass. He is too far down to reach. Peach hears Bowser approaching, and turns around. "Ah, my dear Princess Peach. How are you this evening?" He utters.

Peach says nothing, and instead attacks Bowser. Bad idea. Bowser blocks her attack with his massive Koopa arms and knocks her on the ground. Mario, looking up, can see Peach's peril. "Peach! Don't let him defeat you!" He yells.

Bowser winds up his massive headbutt attack, striking Peach and knocking her upward. She comes falling back down toward the water. Before she hits the water, Bowser catches her. He looks down at Mario, whose horrific look is easily recognizable. Bowser laughs as he surrounds Peach in the red energy field. She disappears seconds later. Mario can do nothing. Bowser laughs even louder. "HA HA HA! Don't worry, plumber! You're next!" He bellows.

Just then, Bowser hears a small whistling sound. A flaming arrow strikes him in the back of his neck. He screams in pain. He spins around, seeing Link, bow drawn and a smirk on his face. Marth, Roy, and Fox come out from the fog behind him and begin to come at Bowser. "Time to feel some pain, Koopa!" Fox yells.

Bowser attempts to reach the arrow embedded in his skin, but cannot. "What is this? Where is Crazy Hand?" He yells.

"Dead for all we care. We gave him a beating." Link says, drawing his sword.

"Now it's your turn." Marth says.

Bowser smiles a toothy grin. "I think not." He says.

With a large roar, Bowser releases an odd energy wave from his body. The 4 smashers stop approaching. A large electric field spreads out around the area. It engulfs all the smashers, who instantly feel it's bizarre effects. The field glows yellow, and then disappears, leaving an empty battlefield behind.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 22 - Crazy Hand's Wish

NOTE: Birdo IS a girl, damnit! :P I know the old SMB2 instruction booklet said Birdo was a cross-dressing guy, but Nintendo wisely disposed of that idea and made Birdo female. So I don't want to see any reviews discussing it. :P


	23. Crazy Hand's Wish

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 22: Crazy Hand's Wish_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

"Huh? What the heck?" Fox says, puzzled.

"We're back here again?" Roy says.

The remaining 7 smashers have reappeared back in the strange white room. Kirby and Game & Watch stand up, still a little shaken from Bowser's attack. Mario approaches from nearby. "I guess we're all alright." Marth says.

"Where's Peach?" Kirby asks.

"Bowser got her... she's witha the others." Mario says, obviously depressed.

"Damnit!" Link shouts.

"No need to get bummed out Mario." Roy says.

"Yeah, remember? We're going to save them all." Fox says.

Mario says nothing. Everyone is quiet for a moment. "Something's been bothering me..." Marth says, breaking the silence. The others look at him, inquizitive looks on their faces. "Well... we defeated the Hands and Birdo easy enough, but why whenever we run into one of the other asses, we're overpowered?"

"I've been wondering about that too..." Kirby says.

"That's probably the reason why they're toying with us like this. They're buying time to gain power." Link states.

"Well then we'll just have to train." Roy says, glancing over at Marth.

"Is that a challenge?" Marth says, smirking.

Roy just smiles, then charges Marth. Kirby laughs. "Training just might be a good idea. How about it, GW?" He says.

Game & Watch lets out a few acknowledgement beeps, and gets in a fighter stance. Kirby comes at him first. Not a few feet away, Fox and Mario watch everyone spar. Fox turns to Mario. "So. You wanna have a spar too? I'd sure like to prepare for a fight."

"I guess, but I'm not sure if I'd-a make a good enough sparring partner right now." Mario replies.

The two back away and face each other. Fox whips out his blaster and fires some practice shots. Mario dodges all of them. Fox then fires a small barrage of the blasts and charges forward. Mario dodges the shots, but has no time to dodge the attack, and takes it head-on. He hits the floor, but quickly jumps back to his feet. Fox charges Mario again, and this time Mario is prepared. The two begin their serious training battle. Across the room, Link sits down. (thinking to himself) _That was strange... In the battle with Kraid. The power of my Triforce segment came out... That hasn't happened in so long. Is this how Ganondorf is gaining power? His Triforce of Power? I don't know, but if I can summon the power from the Triforce of Courage, I might be able to stand a chance against the battles that I know lie ahead._ Link closes his eyes. _I'm coming, Zelda. And Samus. And Falco. And everyone else._

Link falls into a meditation trance, while the rest of the warriors spar, hoping their training will prepare them for what the Evil Alliance may have in store.

  
  
  
A long while later, the sparring warriors rest, exhausted from battling. "Damn..." Fox says, short of breath. "How long have we've been doing this?"

"If there was a clock here I'd tell ya," Marth says, "Though my guess is at least and hour and a half."

Roy glances over at Link, who is still in his trance, though this time his body glows with a golden aura. "Whoa... check him out." Roy says, motioning.

The others look over. "That's freaky. What's he doing?" Marth asks.

"Ah, I see. Link hasa been gathering his Triforce power this whole time." Mario replies.

"Oh... I remember now. He got a Triforce piece a long time ago." Kirby says.

"So he's gathering it's power? Alright. That can help us." Fox says.

Then, a loud buzzing sound is heard. Link wakes from his trance, the aura around him disappearing. He stands up and comes toward the rest of the smashers, who also are standing up. "What the heck is that?" Link asks.

"We'll find out any second." Mario says.

A moment later, the far wall turns into the familiar screen. On it this time is Ganondorf. "Well. I haven't seen all of you in a while." He says.

"Ganondorf..." Link says, an angry look in his eyes.

"What do you have for us this time?" Marth asks.

"Oh, just an old friend. He wants a little revenge." Ganondorf says. "I guess I'll see you all later."

The screen disappears. "An old friend?" Kirby says.

"Just wait." Mario says.

Seconds later, the familiar teleportation field warps around the warriors, zapping them to their next destination. "Whoa! Hello!" Marth says, nearly losing his balance.

"This is an F-Zero race track!" Roy says, surprised.

"Okay... are we standing on cars?" Link says.

"The cars have no drivers..." Mario says.

"These things are shaky..." Fox says.

Fox then notices some small platforms that lie above the cars. They seem to be moving with the cars. Fox jumps up onto one of them. The others notice and follow his lead. "This is getting stranger by the second." Mario says.

"So who is coming for us this time?" Kirby asks.

Just then, a large crash is heard. Not far behind the smashers, several of the driverless cars were knocked upward by a force busting straight through the road. The dust quickly settles, leaving Crazy Hand. "What the..." Roy says.

"We owned you back at MK!" Link yells out.

"ThAt'S wHaT yOu ThInK. i'M hErE rIgHt In FrOnT oF yOu, ArEn'T i?" Crazy Hand snaps back.

"Then come on over here and we'll own you again!" Fox yells to him, preparing a stance.

The three swordsmen draw their swords. Crazy Hand doesn't move. He just chuckles. "What is he laughing about?" Mario says.

Just then, the platforms the warriors are standing on are rocked by a giant green explosion. The smashers fall to the ground, Fox, G&W, and Marth falling down to the tops of the cars. Roy jumps to his feet and looks around, spotting Ness standing on a flying Falcon flyer. Kirby and Mario spot him as well. "Ness? What is this?" Kirby asks.

Ness doesn't respond. His eyes are black and empty. Link looks over. "That's not the Ness we know." He exclaims.

Then, a few red flashes of light appear behind Ness, each taking the form of another of the fallen smashers: The Ice Climbers, Yoshi, Zelda, Peach, and Captain Falcon. Back down below on the cars, Fox and G&W come to their feet. Marth is about to head back up the platforms, when he spots Ness and the others on the Falcon Flyer. "What the? Fox, check it out!" He says.

Fox looks up there. "Huh? They're back? What's goin-..."

He's cut off as a flash of red light appears in front of him. Marth and G&W look around as 5 more appear. They each form the rest of their friends: Jigglypuff, Luigi, Falco, Samus, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong. All of their eyes are also black and empty. "What the heck is going on here?" Marth says.

"Falco? Dude, you're back!" Fox says, approaching Falco.

Falco responds with a heavy roundhouse kick, knocking Fox on his back. Fox looks up at him in disbelief. Falco looks down at him with his dark eyes. "That was a bad move, McCloud." He says, speaking in a duplicate voice: One his own, and another deep and coarse.

"Something is not right here..." Marth says, as he and G&W draw closer to one another.

"You got that right, blue hair. Prepare to eat that sword you're holding." Samus says, also speaking in the duplicate voice.

The dark eyed smashers begin advancing on the three. Fox gets up and backs away, now standing back-to-back with Marth. Marth raises his sword in front of him. G&W pulls out his judgement hammer. Samus and Donkey Kong charge the three.

  
  
  
Back up higher, a battle has already started on top of the Falcon Flyer, which is also driverless. Mario is getting double teamed by the Ice Climbers, but holds his own. Captain Falcon dives in toward Mario, only to be met by Roy's sword. Falcon strikes at Roy with his flaming fists, but Roy matches him blow for blow. Kirby and Yoshi battle out nearby, with Ness jumping into the mix. Ness jumps on top of Kirby and drives him to the ground. Kirby tries to get up, but is unable. Yoshi comes over and is ready to start wailing, when Link jumps in and sends Ness flying right at Yoshi with a powerful slash. Kirby jumps back to his feet and heads toward the two. Link is about to follow, when someone grabs his tunic from behind and throws him to the edge of the Flyer. He avoids the edge, stands up, and spins around. It was Zelda who threw him. She now slowly moves toward Link, with Peach behind her. "Zelda... stop... I know you recognize me!" Link yells to her.

Mario overhears Link. "It'sa no use, Link! She's not herself!" He yells out to him, as he's attacked by Popo.

Link doesn't seem to be listening. "I refuse to fight you, Zelda!" He says.

"Then you'll just have to be defeated!" Zelda says, speaking in the duplicate voice.

She charges Link and attacks him. Link blocks her attack with his shield. Zelda keeps on attacking, even though it's all getting blocked. Then, Peach comes up behind Link and hits him square in the spine with her golf club. Link screams in pain, and is then hit by a shot from Zelda, sending him down on his stomach. Mario sees it. He blasts the ice climbers with some fire and rushes over. Zelda is about to attack Link when she spots Mario. Mario hits her with a power kick, sending her off the edge of the Flyer. She grabs on to the side. Mario then turns and blocks an attack from Peach's club, and then blasts her away with his fire. Link witnessed both attacks. "Mario... why are you attacking Peach?" He says, getting up.

"Because that's not Peach. And that's not Zelda. Don'ta let your feelings cloud your judgement." Mario explains.

Link just nods, then spots the Ice Climbers jumping toward them. He makes a furious slash with his sword and nails Nana. Nana flies backward and lands on her back motionless. Popo goes over to her side. Nana then flashes red and disappears. Popo goes into a rage and charges toward Link. "I guess I hit her too hard." Link says, bracing himself for Popo's attack.

Popo is about to attack Link, when he's struck hard by Mario. Popo gets back up a bit dizzy. Mario then heads over to him and hits him with a huge left hand punch, sending him into the air and off the side of the Falcon Flyer. He and Link look over as Popo disappears in the same way Nana did. "I think that's the key to defeating thesea things." Mario says.

Link is about to comment, when a vegetable flies by he and Mario's heads. Peach and Zelda are up, and angry. Link and Mario look at each other, and then get ready to fight. Peach and Zelda charge forward.

  
  
  
Meanwhile, down on the cars, the others are holding their own magnificently in the 6 on 3 fight. Falco and Luigi were double teaming Fox, until Fox knocked Luigi off the cars and onto the fast moving road. Mr. Game & Watch fights the onslaught of the two Pokemon, and Marth fights off Samus and DK. DK grabs a hold of Marth and holds him up. Marth struggles to get free from the gorilla's grip, as he sees Samus charging up her blaster and pointing it right at him. DK smiles evily, and then he notices Falco flying toward him. Falco, who was thrown by Fox, hits DK in the stomach, making him release his grip on Marth. The two fall off the car. Marth immediately attacks Samus with his sword, knocking her upward onto one of the platforms. Jigglypuff and Pikachu stop attacking G&W as they witnessed what Fox and Marth just did. Fox and Marth each attack one of the Pokemon, sending them into the air. Then, the two glow with red energy and zap away while still in midair. "What the heck was that?" Fox asks.

"I don't know, but let's go up and help the others." Marth says, motioning toward the Falcon Flyer.

  
  
  
Back on top of the Falcon Flyer, Zelda and Peach were defeated, and Mario & Link assist Roy & Kirby. Link and Kirby square off against Ness and Yoshi. Mario helps Roy with Captain Falcon, who's proving to be formidable. Captain Falcon makes a spin move around Roy and sends him to the ground with a falcon kick. Mario is then right on him, knocking him back a ways. Falcon is about to come back at Mario, when he's struck from behind by Marth. He, Fox, and G&W have come to assist. "So you've fighting this whole time, guys?" Roy asks, getting up.

Captain Falcon gets up, looks at the three, and laughs. "What the heck are you laughing at?" Fox says.

"Guys! Behind you!" Mario yells out.

The three spin around and notice a huge blast coming at them. The blast strikes that side of the Flyer, rocking the entire ship, and sending everyone off balance. The blast then floats back up and dispels, revealing Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand swoops down toward the fallen three. Marth and Fox roll away. Crazy Hand grabs Mr. Game & Watch and flies up higher. He begins squeezing G&W like a vice. G&W screeches out beeps of pain. The fake smashers Ness, Yoshi, and Falcon laugh as they watch. G&W then becomes surrounded in the familiar red energy. He passes out and disappears. Crazy Hand then lowers himself down across from the smashers. Ness, Yoshi, and Falcon join him and have a stare down with the others. "Figures. Gotta get others to fight your battles for you!" Marth says.

Just then, Samus comes hopping up from below. Then, DK, Luigi, and Falco appear near Crazy Hand. "Looks like they survived..." Fox says.

"Why are you doing this Crazy Hand? Why do you try anda break our spirits bya forcing us to fight our friends?" Mario asks.

"WeLl iT's NoT lIkE yOu WeRe FoOlEd, MaRiO. bUt WhY dId I dO tHiS? sImPlE. i'Ve AlWaYs WaNtEd To CoMmAnD aN aRmY. aN aRmY tHaT wIlL cOnQuEr ThE nInTeNdO uNiVeRsE aNd EvErY oThEr OnE!" Crazy Hand explains.

"You couldn't possibly succeed!" Roy yells.

"What do Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser say about this?" Link asks.

"ThEy KnOw NoThInG. sOoN tHeY wIlL fAlL jUsT lIkE yOu WiLl nOw!" Crazy Hand yells.

At that point, his band of fake smashers poise themselves for attack. The real smashers just look around at each other. Yoshi then contracts into an egg and goes speeding toward them. Link then steps forward, his sword glowing with yellow light. He swings his sword at the approaching Yoshi, nailing him like a baseball bat. His shatters the eggshell and sends Yoshi flying into the air, where he promptly disappears in a red flash of energy. Crazy Hand looks on, stunned. Fox steps up next to Link. "If you couldn't defeat us at Mushroom Kingdom, you definetly can't defeat us now." He says.

The others step up as well. "Especially if you need help from your... 'army.'" Marth says.

Crazy Hand is now furious. "Go NoW, mY wArRiOrS! dEsTrOy ThEm!" He yells.

The fake smashers charge the real ones. Marth and Roy come at them, swords charging with energy. Marth takes a vicious slash at Captain Falcon, knocking him away. Roy jumps up and comes down on Samus, his sword causing a violent explosion. Samus goes flying into oblivion, soon disappearing. Marth brings his sword down on Captain Falcon, who disappears. He then is hit by Ness, who is attacked by Kirby. DK goes after Roy. Falco and Luigi charge Fox and Mario, who look at each other and smile. Fox and Mario duck the attacks and go low, hitting the two hard in their chests. Falco and Luigi retreat backward holding their ribs. Mario and Fox charge up their fire energy. Mario throws his devasting fire blast at Luigi, who is engulfed in flame and disappears. Fox fires his body forward at Falco, who flies back toward Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand catches him, and Falco disappears while he's holding him. Crazy Hand then looks on as Roy and Kirby finish off DK and Ness. The 6 of them then stand together and stare down Crazy Hand, who is now quite livid. "Alright, CH. You're next. Come on over." Link says, smirking.

Crazy Hand roars in anger. "I'lL kILl AlL oF yOu!!!!" He yells, speeding toward the six warriors.

He comes right at Mario, who holds his hands out and slows down Crazy Hand's charge while being pushed backward. Crazy Hand is baffled at how Mario would be able to do that. Mario just smirks, and then punches Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand backs away, and is met by Fox's combo attack. Crazy Hand flies upward and starts raining bullets down on the smashers. They dodge most of the bullets, but Crazy Hand keeps firing them down, and changing their trajectory. Fox steps right into the blast zone and activates his reflector, unbeknowst to Crazy Hand. The bullets bounce off the reflector and fly back toward Crazy Hand, who doesn't notice them until too late. He's hit by a bunch of his own bullets, and then plummets back down to the Flyer. He attempts to get up. Kirby then jumps on top of him, dancing around and laughing. Crazy Hand growls, and then pops up & throws Kirby off of him. He turns toward the puffball, who begins motioning behind Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand spins around, and is met by a vicious triple sword attack from Marth, Roy, and Link. He goes flying to the far edge of the Flyer and lays there. "You're pathetic, CH!" Fox yells out.

Marth and Roy high five each other. Crazy Hand gets up slowly. "UgH... nO... i CaNnOt LoSe To ThEm..." He says.

The six warriors get ready to walk over to Crazy Hand, when the area around the flyer goes dark. "Huh? What's this?" Mario says.

Crazy Hand doesn't mind it. "I... cAnNoT lOsE!" He says.

"Correction! You already have!" A familiar voice yells out.

Crazy Hand spins around and sees Bowser standing there with a big toothy grin. He nails Crazy Hand with a vicious headbutt, sending him flying back toward the six warriors. "Look out!" Marth yells.

The six shield themselves, but the Crazy Hand stops abruptly right in front of them. He struck a forcefield. Link jabs forward with his sword and hits the field. "We're blocked off..." He says.

Crazy Hand attempts to get up. A void of purple energy appears next to him. Ganondorf appears there and grabs hold of Crazy Hand. Not far away, Mewtwo appears in a similar void. Crazy Hand panics. "WhAt... WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?" He asks.

"So... we're gonna fall just like them, huh? Wrong thing to say, you overgrown mitten." Ganondorf says.

"ThAt WaSn'T tRuE! i... I wAs OnLy BlUfFiNg!" Crazy Hand says.

Mewtwo stands concentrating only feet away. He opens his eyes. "No you weren't." He says.

Ganondorf laughs. He hits Crazy Hand with a vicious roundhouse kick, sending him straight into Mewtwo's arms. Bowser approaches, laughing. "Like that would ever work, CH. Oh well. Guess we'll have to destroy you." He says.

"Worthless glove. We no longer need your presence in this alliance. Time for you to join your brother." Mewtwo says.

With that, Mewtwo's eyes glow. Not far away, a large portal appears. It glows red and spurts black electricity. The six smashers instantly recognize it. "That's the dimensional void!" Kirby says.

Crazy Hand heard that. "No! YoU cAn'T!!!" He yells.

Mewtwo laughs, and then strikes Crazy Hand with a powerful psychic blast. Crazy Hand goes flying straight into the portal. Everyone watches as he slowly disappears farther and farther into it, his scream fading. The portal disappears. Bowser and Ganondorf laugh maniacally. Mewtwo looks over to the warriors. "So... you're the only ones left." He says.

"Why do you toy with us like this? Why can't you just fight like men?" Link asks.

"We're just testing your worth, elf boy." Bowser says.

"We could very easily send you through a portal like that and end it all." Ganondorf says.

"Then why haven't you?" Mario asks.

Mewtwo steps forward. "Because... it is fun to watch your numbers dwindle little by little. And we'd like to see you fight back to save your poor little universe. Even when there is no way to defeat us." He explains.

"I'll defeat you any day of the week!" Roy yells.

"We've defeated everyone you've put up against us, Mewtwo! Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Kraid, Birdo... we beat them all! Now are you gonna fight, or rot away like the scum you are?" Fox yells out.

Ganondorf and Bowser look over at Mewtwo, who obviously is a bit angered by those comments. "Very well. You want to save this puny universe and all of your friends? Then prepare for the final battle!" Mewtwo announces.

Mewtwo then raises his hands in the air, his eyes glowing. The smashers brace themselves, ready for anything. A teleportation field descends down from the sky, passing over the Falcon Flyer. The six remaining warriors face down the evil alliance as they all disappear from the race track. The fate of the Nintendo Universe rests on their shoulders.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 23 - Three Kings


	24. Three Kings

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 23: Three Kings_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The teleportation field dies down. The six remaining smashers look around. They're on the end of a very large stadium-type platform floating in midair. The three fiends are on the farther end. Around it is nothing but a gigantic pit of blackness, ending with spectator stands. A giant TV screen can also be seen in the distance. The whole place has dim light. Mario looks to the middle of the giant platform they're on and sees a Pokeball marking. "So... we're in Kanto." He says.

"You're very observant, plumber." Bowser remarks.

"So this is where you all want to be defeated? Fine with me." Fox says.

"I think you have that backwards." Ganondorf says.

"Regardless, I think we should lighten up this place a bit." Mewtwo says, snapping his fingers.

Almost instantly, several lights begin turning on from around the stadium, illuminating the giant platform, as well as the spectator stands. The warriors notice the stands are full with faceless spectators. The large TV screen then turns on. The warriors look over to it. To their horror, it's showing footage of the people of several Kanto cities being attacked and their homes being destroyed by the three fiends. The people use their Pokemon against them, but the Pokemon only recieve the damage worse. The six are speechless. "Haha, that's cool as hell, Mewtwo." Bowser says.

"Normally that screen would show camera views of a battle taking place on this platform. I simply changed that around a bit." Mewtwo explains.

The smashers are obviously quite angry. Link then goes into a rage and charges Mewtwo. He swings his sword horizontally, but Mewtwo teleports, avoiding the slash. Ganondorf and Bowser then simultaneously punch Link, knocking him to the ground. The other five make their way toward the two, when Mewtwo appears right in front of Marth and knocks him backward into Roy. The other 3 continue on toward Ganondorf and Bowser, who stand ready for business. Mario and Kirby immediately go after Bowser, while Fox goes solo against Ganondorf. Ganondorf laughs and matches Fox's quick blows, but he doesn't notice Link jumping to his feet. Link hits Ganondorf with an underhand swing, knocking him on his hands and knees. Ganondorf then rolls back toward the middle of the huge platform, tripping up Fox. He jumps back to his feet just as Link comes at him again. Fox quickly jumps up and joins back in.

  
  
  
Back on the far end of the platform, Marth and Roy jump up and stare down Mewtwo, swords readied. Mewtwo crosses his arms. "I still firmly believe you stand no chance against me." He says, self-assuringly.

"You haven't fought us since Peach's Castle. Don't you think you're rusty?" Marth exclaims.

"If I remember correctly, we trounced you then." Mewtwo says.

"By being cheap. That dark field gave you power." Roy says.

"Well I no longer need it. My power has increased greatly." Mewtwo says.

"Well so has OURS!" Marth says, lunging forward.

Marth swings his sword at Mewtwo, who teleports just a few feet away. When he reappears, he has no time to dodge a surprise attack by Roy. Mewtwo falls backward, but quickly gets up. Obviously angered, he swings his tail at the approaching swordsman, who duck under it and follow with big underhand swings, sending Mewtwo into the air. As Mewtwo comes back down, Roy jumps upward and slams down on Mewtwo with his sword, sending him to the ground with considerable force. Mewtwo, obviously dased, shakes it away and is about to get up, when Marth puts plants his foot on his chest. Mewtwo looks up at Marth, who has his sword held up for a stabbing move. "No chance against you, huh?" He says.

He stabs his blade downward toward's Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo moves his head to the side, then pushes Marth's foot off his chest. Marth tries for another stab, but Mewtwo rolls away and jumps to his feet. He swings his tail and hits Marth in the face. Roy attacks him, but Mewtwo stops the Sword of Seals with some quick psychic power. He pushes the sword away and strikes Roy in the face. He's then struck in the stomach by the powerful Falchion. He staggers back, holding his gut. He looks up at Marth and Roy, who seem to be taunting him with their facial expressions. Mewtwo howls an angry feral roar as his hands become surrounded with purple energy. "Time to get serious." He says, as he stares down the two swordsmen.

  
  
  
On the other end of the platform, Mario & Kirby contend with Bowser. Bowser uses his weight to his advantage and shoves Mario to the ground, pinning him down. He goes up for a slash, but Kirby nails his large Koopa arm with his hammer. Bowser holds his arm in pain, as Mario hops to his feet and comes at him. Bowser looks up from his arm and swings, nailing Mario with a backhand shot. Mario falls over the side of the platform. "No! Mario!" Kirby yells.

Bowser laughs and approaches Kirby. "You're going to pay for that hammer shot." He growls.

Kirby whips out his plasma cutter and slashes Bowser in the face. Bowser jumps back. Kirby then spins his cutter around once and slams it onto the ground, sending a ground blast straight toward Bowser. Bowser spots it and swats at it, which disintigrates it. Kirby begins firing more of the blasts. Bowser swats away at each one, and is now becoming increasingly angry. He gathers fire in his mouth. Kirby doesn't notice, and then charges at Bowser with the blade. Just as he gets close, Bowser fires a devasting fire blast, engulfing the puffball in fire. Kirby hits the ground. Bowser reaches down and grabs him with his massive hands. He then laughs evily as he chomps down on Kirby with his razor sharp teeth. Kirby screams out, the pain unbearable. Bowser then slams him to the ground. Kirby can no longer stand. Bowser continues to laugh as he fires the dreaded red energy beam at Kirby. Just feet away, Mario, who had barely grabbed on to the edge of the platform, works himself back up slowly, and then witnesses his friend disappear. Gone. To the void between realms. "BOWSER!" Mario yells, charging the koopa king.

Bowser chuckles and fires an odd-looking fire blast straight at him. Mario stops in his tracks and shields his face with his arms. When he releases them, he notices the fire has surrounded him. He recognizes it: It's a lot like the fire shield he used to trap Master Hand in. He looks over at Bowser. "You stay there for now. I have plans for you." Bowser says.

  
  
  
Near the center of the stadium, Ganondorf finds himself on his stomach, right on the Pokeball marking in the middle. He looks up at Link and Fox. "Had enough yet?" Link asks.

Ganondorf scowls, and jumps back into action. Link comes at him with his sword, wailing away on the Gerudo king. Fox just laughs and looks on, until something strikes him from behind. He falls to the ground. Link glances over, and sees Bowser standing over Fox. He tries to go help, but Ganondorf trips him up. Bowser laughs, and jumps up into the air, ready to come slamming down on top of Fox. As he makes his descent downward, he's hit by a large fireball, ending his freefall. He lands on his feet and looks over at Mario, who is free from the shield. "What? How did you..." Bowser sputters.

"You shoulda have known that thing couldn't hold me for long." Mario says.

At that point, Fox gets up, rubbing his head. "Now I'm gonna get a lump there," he says, turning to Bowser.

Bowser looks back at Fox, and then gets a boot right to the face. He backs away, right into Link, who slams him toward Mario with his trusty Master Sword. Mario follows up with a massive punch, driving Bowser to the ground. Bowser gets up to his knees. "This... cannot be!" He says.

"Oh but it can." Link says, motioning behind him.

Bowser notices Ganondorf get struck by Marth and Roy's swords. Back on the far end of the platform, Mewtwo lies unconscious. "You are defeated! You are no match for us!" Roy yells to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf pushes the two swordsmen off of him. "I beg to differ, boy!" He says.

Then, he raises his hand, which begins to glow in a golden aura. "No! The Triforce of Power!" Link yells.

Bowser begins to laugh deeply. All of the smashers then notice a slow dark mist beginning to shift around the perimeter of the stadium. Ganondorf and Bowser laugh maniacally as the mist begins to close in on them. The mist enters their bodies, and they welcome it. Marth glances over and notices the mist entering Mewtwo's body as well. To his astonishment, Marth sees Mewtwo stand up. "What the hell is this?" Marth says.

Mewtwo chuckles as he looks around at the mist entering his body. "The moment you've all been waiting for: Your defeat!" He announces.

Then, the faceless spectators and the large TV screen disappear from view. A strange eerie darkness has surrounded the entire stadium.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED  
Next: Chapter 24 - Darkness Surrounds


	25. Darkness Surrounds

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Story 24: Darkness Surrounds_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

"It can't be... I knocked your ass out!" Roy yells to Mewtwo.

"This isa the same darkness from back at the castle..." Mario says.

"I expected you to remember that." Ganondorf says.

"It gives them power..." Link says.

"I should have known you would resort to false strength while you were all losing horribly!" Marth exclaims.

"Oh but this power is not false. We could have summoned it at any time." Bowser says.

"We exerted some of our own power and... kept it in storage, so to speak." Mewtwo explains.

"So you could access it and increase your strength whenever you saw fit. And you call yourselves warriors." Fox says.

"I myself would have expected no less. COWARDS!" Marth yells.

"Say that to my fist!" Ganondorf yells, striking Marth with a power punch.

Marth hits the ground on his back hard. Ganondorf laughs and holds up his hands. The dark mist begins to draw closer and faster to the alliance, quickly absorbing into their bodies. Marth stands up and looks on as all the darkness disappears. "The power transfer is complete. Now it's time to get serious." Mewtwo says.

Marth immediately charges Mewtwo. Mewtwo lets him get close and shoots off his Disable move. Roy begins to head over to help Marth, but is instead grabbed by Ganondorf. He throws Roy across the platform into Bowser's hands. Bowser gets ready for his move when he's swung at by Link. He ducks the slash, and Roy backflips out of his arms, then coming upward with a slash of his own. Bowser dodges that one. The three begin a stare down. "Aww... you use blades. I'm unarmed. That's not fair." Bowser says.

"Can it!" Link yells.

Link and Roy both come down with slashes. Bowser lifts his arms up and catches both blades. "No way!" Roy says.

Bowser grips the two blades and yanks them downward, attempting to pull them from the swordsmen's hands. They hold on. Link pulls his sword back out of Bowser's hand. Roy's sword becomes engulfed in fire energy. Bowser lets go as the fire scorches his hand. Roy immediately swings the sword at him.

  
  
  
"HAH!" Ganondorf yells as he thrusts his energized first forward, attempting to hit Fox, but missing.

Fox grabs his fist and attempts to throw him, but Ganondorf barely moves. Ganondorf swings with his other fist and strikes Fox in the face. Fox lets go over Ganondorf's arm and mounts his own attack. Ganondorf just blocks all the shots. Mario then comes up behind Ganondorf and kicks his shin out. Ganondorf falls backward. Fox comes downward with a drop kick, slamming Ganondorf to the ground. Ganondorf responds by grabbing Fox's leg and tossing him toward Mario. Mario catches Fox in his arms. Ganondorf immediately jumps to his feet and fires toward the two with a wizard's foot. Mario leaps upward into the air. Fox jumps out of his arms and they both rocket down to Ganondorf, surrounded in fire. Ganondorf has no time to move and takes the attacks head-on. A small explosion is the result. Mario and Fox flip backward and look at the smoke cloud. "Think he's down for the count?" Fox asks.

"Just wait..." Mario replies.

The smoke dissipates, revealing Ganondorf on one knee. He looks up at the two smashers. "You like it down there?" Fox says.

Ganondorf sneers and flies forward with his patented Gerudo Dragon.

  
  
  
Marth thrusts his sword forward, missing Mewtwo. Mewtwo tries to grab the sword, but Marth pulls it away and slashes again, this time connecting. Mewtwo veers back and looks back at Marth, who has a self-assuring smile on his face. Mewtwo just laughs. "You're clueless." He says.

Marth's smile fades. "I'll make you eat those words!" He yells.

Marth dashes toward Mewtwo, who doesn't move. He swings his sword horizontally. Mewtwo suddenly disappears. Marth spins around in time to see Mewtwo reappearing. He slashes again, but Mewtwo catches the blade with one hand. Marth can't believe it. Mewtwo smiles, and blasts some of his dark energy from his other hand. Marth backs up and shakes it off, then noticing Mewtwo speeding toward him. He sidesteps and rolls out of the way. Mewtwo stops and turns around. Marth slashes his sword upward, nearly making contact. Mewtwo responds with a Shadow Ball to Marth's stomach, knocking him backward. "Do you really think your little sword will defeat me?" He says.

Marth sits up. "Falchion has never let me down, and now will be no different!" He says, jumping to his feet and charging.

  
  
  
The two swords clash against Bowser's rough hide, knocking him into a literal backflip, landing on his stomach. Bowser begins to get up, but is struck down by Roy's sword. "Just where you deserve to be... eating the dirt!" Roy says.

Bowser then roars and explodes in a ball of fire. Roy and Link leap back to avoid the blast. The smoke settles, revealing Bowser walking slowly toward them. "I will be eating no dirt." He says.

"You appear to have hurt yourself in that explosion, Koopa." Link says.

"Maybe a little, but I am still far more powerful than the two of you!" Bowser snaps back.

"Care to prove that?" Roy says, then coming at Bowser.

Roy slashes his sword toward Bowser's face, but Bowser dodges, coming in for a grab. He grabs Roy firmly by the waist with his massive hands. Roy attempts to jiggle free, when Bowser chomps down on his shoulder with his massive jaws. Roy screams in pain. Link jumps in and nails Bowser's large arms, causing him to let go of Roy. Bowser backs away, gripping his left arm, and then nearly steps off the edge of the large stadium. He attempts to fall forward and regain his footing. He does, and looks up, seeing Link and Roy rushing right at him. He's struck by the swords, and goes flying off the edge, plummeting into the blackness.

  
  
  
Fox leaps into the air and makes a roundhouse kick toward Ganondorf's head, but misses. Ganondorf responds by grabbing Fox by the throat before he could touch ground. Ganondorf laughs as Fox struggles to release his grip. Mario comes over and attempts to free Fox, only to be grabbed by the throat himself. Ganondorf turns around and walks toward the edge of the stadium, holding the two above the blackness. "Well... I hope you enjoy your ride into the darkness!" He says.

Just then, Link and Roy approach from behind Ganondorf and yank him backward, away from the edge. Ganondorf lands on his back, and Mario & Fox jump away from his grip. Ganondorf immediately jumps to his feet and looks back at the smashers. Link and Fox mount their attack. Roy looks over and sees Marth fighting Mewtwo. "I have to go help him." He says.

Mario stops him. "Stop... look at your arm. You'vea lost a lot of blood." He says.

"I don't care. There's nothing to do about it." He says.

At that point, Mario snaps his fingers. Bright light radiates around him, and he's revealed in a doctor's uniform. "Sure there is something to do about it." He says.

"Whoa. I've never seen that before." Roy states.

Mario digs around his pockets and gathers some different medicines. He combines some and makes a powder. He hands a bag of the powder to Roy. "Rub all of this on your wound. I'lla go continue with Ganondorf." He says, looking back.

Ganondorf is attempting to fight back against Link and Fox, and seems to be doing a good job. Mario makes his way over, as Roy tends to his wounds.

  
  
  
Marth, down on one knee, attempts to catch his breath. Mewtwo stands with his arms crossed. "You're losing." He says, tauntingly.

Marth stands up. "Not even close..." He says, thrusting his sword forward.

Mewtwo claps his hands together, catching the sword blade. Marth attempts to push it forward, but it doesn't move. He then tries to pull it out of Mewtwo's hands, but it still won't budge. Mewtwo smirks, then jabs the sword forward, the handle striking Marth in the gut. He then yanks it backward, pulling it right out of Marth's hands. Marth falls backward and looks up in awe as Mewtwo examines his sword. "Such a fine blade, I must say." He says.

Marth stands up, angry, and rushes to grab it. Mewtwo smacks him away with his large tail. Marth gets up, ready to go for his sword again. Mewtwo laughs, and then flings the sword far off the platform, into the darkness. Marth stops in his tracks and watches his sword fall. He falls to his knees. "No......" He says.

"It seems Falchion has failed you." Mewtwo says.

Marth hangs his head, his will to fight on gone. Mewtwo laughs, as his hand becomes charged in what appears to be purple electricity. Roy glances over and goes wide-eyed. "MARTH! NO!" He yells.

The other smashers and Ganondorf look over. Mewtwo smiles, and swipes a charged backhand, striking the swordsman and making a small flash. Marth falls to the side, unconscious. Roy and the others attempt to rush over, but Ganondorf is there. He blasts a wave of dark energy, knocking Mario and Fox onto Link and Roy. Meanwhile, Mewtwo stands surrounded in the thick, red energy. Roy gets to his feet, but too late. He watches Marth become overtaken, disappearing. "Only 4 of you left now." Mewtwo says.

"Marth... No..." Roy states.

Fox jumps to his feet. "I've seen enough!" he yells, charging toward Mewtwo.

Mewtwo stands unmoving, an electricized hand hidden from view. Link gets a sense. "Fox, wait!" He yells.

Too late. Fox attacks, and Mewtwo grabs him with his electricized hand, immediately starting a vicious treatment. Fox beings a bone-chilling yell of pain. Link and Mario run past Roy and begin advancing toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo stops the attack and throws Fox at the two warriors, knocking them down. Fox is unmoving. "Fox... Wake up!" Mario says.

"My Psyshock isn't a move that is easily brushed off." Mewtwo states.

As he says this, a fireball comes flying in from behind him. It lands on the Stadium, revealing Bowser. Link and Roy can't believe their eyes. Bowser chuckles, and reveals he's holding Falchion, Marth's sword. "Look at this cool blade I found down there."

Roy begins going red with anger. Ganondorf advances next to Bowser and Mewtwo. "Seems the young one is angered."

Roy's sword starts gathering fire. He slowly stands to his feet. Bowser hands Falchion to Mewtwo. "Oh Roy, do save your energy. You're going to need it." Mewtwo states.

Link and Roy stand up, and are rendered suspicious by Mewtwo's line. Mewtwo chuckles, as he and the rest of the Evil Alliance all hold one hand up. An odd teleportation field begins materalizing around the Stadium. "What is going on!?" Link yells.

"It is time for the next phase of battle!" Ganondorf announces, as the Evil Alliance begins to fade away.

The unconscious Fox also fades away. The 3 warriors glance around at each other. "Let's stay close!" Mario says.

The three begin advancing toward each other, but are all stopped short by an invisible force. The 3 look around, confused, and then witness the other 2 fade away. Their vision goes white.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Story 25 - Kanto Skies


	26. Kanto Skies

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Story 25: Kanto Skies_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Roy blocks his eyes from the light. He can feel it's heat radiating around him. Then... it all disappears. He opens his eyes slowly, noticing the light is now gone. He looks at his surroundings. An empty field of grass... or used to be, anyway. The grass had withered away from the dark atmosphere that the Evil Alliance set forth upon it. Roy continues to glance around, seeing a dead city a ways away, but no sign of the others. "Mario! Link!" Roy yells, only to hear the sound of his voice echoing.

He glances around some more, his attention shifting to the sky. He sees many many of what appear to be balloons floating around the sky. He recognizes a few of them as Pokemon he's familiar with. "Huh... I guess I'm in one of the Pokemon Lands." He says.

"Kanto, to be exact." Says a familiar voice.

Roy spins around, and sees Mewtwo only a small distance away. He's still clutching Marth's sword. "Give me that sword..." Roy says, raising his own.

Mewtwo spins the sword around on his finger and grabs its handle. "Come and get it from me." He says.

Roy wastes no time and charges Mewtwo, his blade aflame. He attempts a strike, but Mewtwo moves to the side and grabs his arm. Before Roy can turn to look, he feels himself being teleported away. In a flash, he finds himself landing on a rubber contraption. He stands up, and quickly realizes he's on one of the large balloons in the sky... one resembling a Jigglypuff. He looks over the side and sees the rather large drop to the ground below. He backs away. "Well... at least these balloons are stable... not sinking or anything..." He says, "now... where did he go?"

"Are you looking for me?" Mewtwo yells.

Roy turns to the direction of Mewtwo's voice, and spots him on a balloon higher up. "Well, are you going to fight me like a man?" Roy yells back up.

"Aww... and spoil all my fun?" Mewtwo says, smirking.

"If you classify 'fun' as 'running scared,' then I'm sure you'll be having a lot of... 'fun.'" Roy says, tauntingly.

That comment strikes one of Mewtwo's nerves. He jumps down off the balloon and falls down onto the next, right in front of Roy. Roy grasps his sword out in front of him, ready for Mewtwo's move. "I guess you want to play with swords." Mewtwo states.

With that, he tosses Marth's blade a bit into the air. It comes down in front of him, and halts in midair, surrounded in a small purple energy field. "What are you doing?" Roy asks.

"Sword vs. Sword, by dear boy. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept." Mewtwo says.

Mewtwo propels forward a bit. Marth's sword swings at Roy, who dodges. _He's controlling Marth's sword with his mind..._ Roy thinks to himself.

"Indeed I am." Mewtwo says.

"Oh yes. You're psychic. Well predict this!" Roy says, lunging forward.

Mewtwo gets ready, seeing an overhand strike. He moves the sword upward, but it doesn't clash. Roy has faked the shot and gone low. Roy's sword hits Mewtwo's midsection, nearly impaling him. Mewtwo dashes back and attempts to reassert himself, but Roy is right back on him. Roy swings his sword swiftly in a left handed strike, but Mewtwo is able to block it. Mewtwo swipes the sword toward Roy a few quick times, but can't hit. Roy swings his sword hard, knocking Marth's sword awry. Mewtwo attempts to adjust it. Roy takes the opportunity and slashes at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleports back a few feet and adjusts his concentration. He then looks down at his chest, and sees Roy's blade has struck him. He spots a laceration, with blood oozing out. "Grrrr.... you will pay for that, boy." He says, quite angry.

"You don't know how to use a sword. This battle will end quickly." Roy states.

Mewtwo laughs, and beckons Roy to charge him. Roy does so, waiting for what he thinks Mewtwo will do. He slashes, but Mewtwo doesn't teleport away, as he predicted. He instead blocks the attack with Falchion, and then goes for a slash toward Roy's face. Roy backflips away from the strike and restands, only to see the sword speeding toward him. He moves to the side, the sword slashing his arm as it passes. Roy yells out, and grabs the wound. He looks back at Mewtwo, who is smiling. "You underestimate my powers, Roy..." He says.

Roy just looks at him for a moment. "No, actually. I don't." He states.

With that, he jumps up in the air. Marth's sword comes zipping under him. Mewtwo had tried to fire it back while Roy wasn't looking. "Impossible! How did you see that?" Mewtwo says.

Roy says nothing, and instead charges Mewtwo. Mewtwo brings up the Falchion to defend. Roy comes down hard with a fire-charged blade, knocking Falchion from Mewtwo's psychic hold. Mewtwo backs away, but Roy strikes him again. Mewtwo flashes his Disable move, but misses. Roy continues his assault, but Mewtwo grabs the sword with his hand, attempting to yank it out of Roy's grasp. Roy pulls back, but suspects Mewtwo will use his psychic powers, now that his sword is stationary. He kicks Mewtwo in the stomach, causing him to release the hold on his sword. He attempts an underhand slash, but Mewtwo teleports. Roy looks around and up, attempting to spot Mewtwo. On a higher balloon, Mewtwo appears, looking down at Roy. "Get back down here and fight!" Roy yells.

Mewtwo begins to rain down Shadow Balls at Roy, who attempts to dodge. One strikes him in the leg, causing him to lose his balance. He spots a few more heading at him, so he begins blocking with his sword. He gets back up and runs a few feet over, grabbing Marth's sword, which Mewtwo had dropped. He uses both blades to block the Shadow Balls. Mewtwo attempts a large one. Roy charges his blade with fire, striking the Shadow Ball and sending it back at Mewtwo, who moves. _This is insane. Roy cannot be this powerful..._ Mewtwo thinks to himself.

Roy charges his blade and slashes at the balloon Mewtwo is on, but his blade does not break it. The balloons are made of a very strong material. He keeps trying. Mewtwo quickly realizes he may pop the balloon. He motions his hand over to the right. Roy sees this and looks over. He spots several balloons coming toward him, all shaped like small black Pokemon. He ducks one and rolls to avoid another. Mewtwo, eyes glowing, arranges them in a stack formation. Roy jumps into the air and lands on one as it passes by him. Now flying over a drop on a small balloon, he contemplates what to do. He then notices a few of the small balloons moving and speeding at him. He strikes at one with his sword, knocking it away. However, the second one strikes him before he could reach it, and he falls off, plummeting toward the grass plain below. _No... this can't be it..._ He says.

He closes his eyes and waits for impact, but he instead feels himself flying in air again. He opens his eyes, and realizes a large orange Pokemon has flown under him and saved him from the fall. "WHAT? A Charizard? How can this be!?" Mewtwo says.

The Charizard flies up toward Mewtwo. Roy slides off of its back and lands on the Jigglypuff balloon. He looks down at the ground, and sees a group of all sorts of Pokemon gathered, all seeming to be quite angry with Mewtwo. Up above him, Mewtwo is attacked by the Charizard. The Charizard blasts a large wave of fire at him, but Mewtwo extends a psychic shield to stop it. Then, he gathers an energy ball and fires a beam through the fire, striking Charizard. Roy watches as the Charizard, unconscious, plummets to the ground below. Roy notices several more flying Pokemon, all carrying land Pokemon on their backs, begin flying up toward Mewtwo. "No... they'll all suffer the same fate..." Roy says.

He looks over to the neighboring balloon, knowing it's now or never. He begins gathering his flash fire energy on his blade, to the point where it's glowing almost white. He thrusts it forward, indenting it into the balloon, and popping it. The balloon rockets backward, the force ripping Roy's sword from his hand. Mewtwo struggles to hang on as he's rocketed down to the ground below. The balloon hits the ground with a large quake, and quickly deflates fully. Mewtwo, nearly buried into the solid ground, stands up awkwardly. He then sees the group of Pokemon coming at him, led by a Houndoom. Mewtwo, despite his outside injuries, begins gathering his dark energy. "I'll be damned if I let a group of weak Pokemon defeat ME!" He yells.

With that, he fires a large psychic blast, which extends out. All the Pokemon stop in their tracks and attempt to run, but the blast overtakes them all. The ray dissipates, leaving a mass of unconscious Pokemon. Mewtwo attempts to catch his breath, his energy almost gone. Then, he's struck by a thunderbolt. He hits the ground hard, and the looks up, spotting a small little Pichu, surging with electricity around him. "Piiichu!" The Pichu says.

"What are you thinking, you insolent rat! I will tear your heart out..." Mewtwo says, standing up.

Roy approaches, after hitching a ride from a Pidgeot. He sees the Pichu spurting out something to Mewtwo that he cannot understand. "What? Your brother? I have no idea..." Mewtwo says.

"He means Pikachu, Mewtwo," Roy says, getting Mewtwo's attention, "all these Pokemon know what you've done to him, as well as to all of Kanto."

"I don't care! In my quest for domination, no one is spared!" Mewtwo yells.

Pichu fires a bolt of thunder towards Mewtwo, who's ready. He puts up a pitch-black energy disc and blocks it. The energy disk begins to gather the electric energy. Mewtwo then thrusts it forward. It travels along the path of electricity and strikes Pichu, causing an electrical explosion that sends Pichu flying. Roy attempts to flank Mewtwo, but Mewtwo barely notices and moves away. Mewtwo notices Roy is using Marth's sword. Roy keeps at it, despite the immense area they're in. Mewtwo begins to charge his psychic energy, knowing Roy can't hit him. Then, a rumble is heard, and the ground underneath the fighter's feet crashes downward, turning into a ditch. Mewtwo notices a Donphan not too far away had used Earthquake. He looks back at Roy, who is just seconds away from an underhand strike. No time to move, Mewtwo extends his shield. Roy strikes the shield, but keeps on pushing, attempting to break through the shield. "You can't hold it forever, Mewtwo!" He says.

"You just watch me!" Mewtwo says.

The stationary struggle continues, and Roy feels the sword begin pushed away. Mewtwo's shield is gaining power. "What... no..." Roy says.

Mewtwo just laughs. Roy begins to push with all this strength, but it doesn't want to go. Suddenly, the sword begins to shine in blue energy. Roy looks on in surprise as the sword begins to slowly penetrate Mewtwo's shield. "WHAT? How are you powering that sword!?" Mewtwo says, shocked.

Roy smiles. "It's not me who is doing it..." He says.

"What? What are you saying?" Mewtwo says, though he already knows.

The energy begins to shine greater, as Mewtwo can feel his shield contracting. "THIS ONE IS FOR MARTH!" Roy yells.

The sword busts through the barrier, striking Mewtwo with immense force. A bright white explosion is the result, and Mewtwo goes flying out of the ditch. Roy falls to his knees, exhausted from the struggle. He then feels something wrap around him. A Bayleef up above him lifts him out of the ditch and onto solid ground. Roy stands up and dusts himself off. He looks over at all the Pokemon, who are obviously happy at his victory. He looks over and sees Mewtwo, lying unconscious. He looks down at Falchion, Marth's sword, and smiles. "Oh crap... I better go find my sword!" He says.

He runs over toward the deflated balloon and looks around, spotting his sword, still stuck in it. Not a second after he picks it up, he notices something odd. All the dark mist surrounding the nearby city has begun to flow into the grass plain. All the Pokemon spot it and attempt to run away. The mist passes over some of them, and they pass out. Roy turns around and runs for it, but then notices the mist coming through from that way. He stops and looks back. All the Pokemon have been overtaken. It's now approaching him on all sides. "This is unreal... I can't go anywhere..." He says.

The mist passes over him, covering his legs. It moves up and passes over his face. He coughs for a moment, and then everything goes white.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Story 26 - Duel of Epic Porportions

NOTE: Stories 25, 26, and 27 happen simultaneously.


	27. Duel of Epic Porportions

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Story 26: Duel of Epic Porportions_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Link shields his eyes from the blinding light. It wasn't the worst of his troubles, as he felt as if he was in an oven. The light died down, but everything remained hot and humid. He looked around, and saw nothing but empty white. He looked down at his hands, and moved them around. They appeared to making after-images, like a ghost. He set his sights straight and continued walking forward. Link then begins to see what appeared to be forests and grasslands, coming toward him. He also sees what appears to be magic swirling around the entrance, and through the white emptiness. He starts running toward the apparant end of the emptiness, but he feels weak. The pressure of the realm has taken it's toll. Feeling light-headed, Link falls to his knees. He is short of breath. He struggles to make deep breaths, but feels himself fading. As he slips to unconsciousness, Link hears a familiar laugh echoing through his ears...

  
  
  
Link opens his eyes. He doesn't know how long he's been out. He stands up, and feels a bit... strange. He looks down at the ground, and notices the Master Sword, still sheathed. He bends down to pick it up, and realizes he cannot lift it. He attempts with both hands, but can barely get it off the ground. He drops back, and decides to quit lifting it. He looks around at his surroundings. It's all trees and grass, though the Evil Alliance's familiar dark mist looms around. _This looks a lot like Kokiri Forest..._ He thinks to himself.

"Huh? Who are you?" Someone says, a girl's voice.

Link spins around, and is surprised to see Saria. Saria now recognizes him. "Oh, wow! Link! It's you! How did you end up here? And what... happened to you?" She asks.

"Huh? I feel-..." Link says, but cuts himself off. His voice is different. "No... it can't be!"

He looks around, and spots a puddle of water. He runs over to it and looks in it. The reflection he sees is that of him... 7 years earlier. He has become a kid again. "You're 10 again, Link..." Saria says, walking up behind him.

"How can this be? Did I go back in time?" Link wonders.

"You couldn't have... the forest is still reeling from the effects Ganondorf left on it."

"It must have been that weird void I passed through... Ganondorf caught me in a spell!"

"That could be it..."

"That must be it. Who else would send me here?"

"Well what have you been doing?"

"Myself, Mario, and Roy were the last standing against the Evil Alliance. Then they used a transporter spell to split us apart."

"I see."

"I must defeat Ganondorf, but I don't know if I can without the Master Sword."

"Well I can solve that. Follow me."

Saria walks up to the Master Sword. Link looks on in confusion. Then, a bright green light shines out from Saria. Link shields his eyes, but only for a moment, as the light disappears. Link notices the Master Sword is missing. Saria turns around, and holds out her hand. Link gasps. "That's the Kokiri Emerald!" He says, surprised.

"Yes... the stones were taken out of the Temple of Time. I have the Emerald, and I have sealed the Master Sword within it. Take it, and follow me to the village." Saria says.

Saria places the emerald in Link's hand, and motions him to follow her. He does so. She leads him down a few pathways, to a secret entrance to Kokiri Village, the place where he grew up. Link looks around in horror at the shambles the village is in. Many Kokiri children work to rebuild their village. A lot of them look over at Link, obviously recognizing him. But they do not draw away from their work. "This place is a mess..." Link says.

"Yes... those fiends destroyed it, but I used my powers as a Sage to draw their vile mist away and save everyone. I'm still wondering how I was able... Many here believe the spirit of the Deku Tree still watches over us..." Saria explains.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Saria leads Link into a building that he recognizes as her house. Inside, Saria walks up to a small chest in the corner and opens it. "Here it is..." She says, turning around.

She holds a sheathed sword. "Isn't that the Kokiri Sword?" Link asks.

"Yes... Ever since you returned it to us, I've kept it here for safe keeping. And now that you are unable to use the Master Sword, I return it to you. I know you can use it against Ganondorf."

Link takes it, and straps it to his tunic. "Then I'm off to Hyrule Castle, for I know that is where he is now..." He says, turning around for the door.

Saria follows him out, as he turns and runs toward the exit. "Farewell, Link! And good luck!" Saria yells out.

The other Kokiri children join in and yell farewell to Link, as he runs out of Kokiri Forest.

  
  
  
After a fast trek across Hyrule Field and through the Kingdom, Link stops at the Castle's pathway to catch his breath. Looking up at the castle, he can see it's been converted. It's now colored black, and storm clouds loom all around it, cackling with thunder. All the grass in the field in front of him is dead. Now even angrier, Link gets ready to take on the castle. "Hoo hoo! Well hello there, Link!" Says a familiar voice.

Link looks up at the nearby tree. "Hello, Kaepora." He says.

"It appears you're not yourself today! But I suppose you're still good to fight."

"Tell me... Is Ganondorf responsible for this?"

"Yes. And he awaits you at the top of the castle. Fare thee well, as I must be off!"

The large owl jumps out of the tree and sails away. Link wastes no time and approaches the castle's entrance. He walks in, and spots the staircase leading upward through the castle. _Well... it appears Ganondorf doesn't want to leave me any distractions..._ He thinks to himself.

Link begins his climb through the several stairways and rooms leading straight to the castle's roof. It's a good thing he's familiar with the route. He reaches the top, where a large wooden door is. He pushes it open with a little effort. It swings open, revealing the top of the castle. He walks out. It's dark and gloomy. There's no sign of Ganondorf, until the thunder flashes from the clouds. During the short illumination, Link spots Ganondorf on the far end, leaning on his sword and staring out at Hyrule Field. Link draws his sword and slowly approaches. Ganondorf doesn't seem to see him, until he turns and looks over, smiling. "About time you got here. I was growing bored." He says.

"Can it, Dragmire! This is where you fall!" Link says, assertively.

"Don't make me laugh, little boy."

Link charges Ganondorf. Ganondorf walks forward slowly, leaving his sword behind him. When Link gets close, Ganondorf attacks, but Link sidesteps and attacks, surprising Ganondorf. However, the sword attack hardly budges him. Ganondorf smirks, and thrusts his mighty fist at Link, hitting him in the chest. Link flies back a few feet and lands on his back, sliding a bit. He looks up at Ganondorf, who hasn't made an advance. He stands there, arms crossed, evil grin. His arrogance angers Link more. Link jumps to his feet and shoots forward, going for a direct attack. Ganondorf doesn't move. When Link gets close, he sidesteps. Link flies just beside Ganondorf, and recieves a thundering kick to the midsection. He flies into the air and comes back down, landing on his feet. Ganondorf just looks at him. "Well... when are you going to fight me?" Link says.

"Fight you? Foolish boy. By the look of things, it seems like I don't even need to try." Ganondorf replies.

"Grrr... don't underestimate ME!" Link yells.

On that note, Link illuminates in a white light, and charges Ganondorf once more. Ganondorf, surprised by the sudden glow, attempts to attack back, but Link jumps and strikes him in the chest with his sword. Ganondorf slides backwards, almost falling to the ground. Link lands back on ground and zips forward, attempting to continue his attack. He makes a slash at Ganondorf, who moves. He continues slashing, causing Ganondorf to back away. Ganondorf soon realizes he's heading for the edge of the castle roof. He stops in his tracks and thrusts his fist forward, surrounded in purple flames. Link dodges, but is struck in the face with the same punch from Ganondorf's other fist, this time in the form of an uppercut. He is sent up into the air. He attempts to compose himself, but Ganondorf jumps up and knocks him downward with a thunderous kick. Link hits the stone hard, and it cracks a bit beneath him. An excruciating pain shoots through his back. Ganondorf, still in the air, chuckles, and comes firing downward with his Wizard's Foot maneuver. Link rolls out of the way to his hands and knees. He attempts a quick stand up, but Ganondorf boots him in the ribs, sending him back toward the entrance to the castle. Link attempts to fight the pain, and slowly stands. Ganondorf begins walking slowly toward him. "You know you cannot defeat me. You're puny." He says.

"This... This is your work, and you know... it. You're too much of a coward to... face me in my adult body!" Link says.

"Whatever do you mean? I am not responsible for your change." Ganondorf says, sarcastically.

"LIAR!" Link says, rushing toward him.

Link runs straight at the smirking Ganondorf. Ganondorf expects a forward assault and attacks, but Link spins to the left and strikes Ganondorf in the side with his sword. "Nice move, but you're still WEAK!" Ganondorf yells, striking Link in the back.

Link nearly falls over. Still in pain, he spins around, but doesn't see Ganondorf. He turns around again, just in time to be struck by Ganondorf's massive Warlock Punch. The force of the impact sends Link flying across the whole roof of the castle, before crashing into the corner. Link topples forward, almost unconscious. He pushes himself up on his arms, but falls back down. The pain is immense. Ganondorf just laughs, and turns around, walking toward his sword. Link watches him. _What... What is he doing?_ He thinks to himself.

Ganondorf grabs his sword and turns back around. "And now it's time to end this once and for all, Hero of Time!" He yells, so Link can hear him from across the castle roof.

Ganondorf begins to slowly advance. Link attempts to get up once more, but fails. He closes his eyes. _It... It's over. I've lost. I am sorry, Zelda... I've failed you..._ He thinks.

Just then, Link feels strange. He feels himself drift away from the castle. He opens his eyes, and notices his surroundings are blurring and fading. Everything turns white. He looks around, but sees nothing. He then sees a figure begin to approach him. It is just a silhouette. "Link... I cannot and I will not let you fail." The figure says.

Link immediately recognizes the voice. "Z-Zelda?" He says.

Zelda reveals herself. "Yes, Link. It is I."

"But... you're in the void..."

"I know, but that does not mean I am not with you."

Link attempts to get up, and realizes he can stand. "Why are you here? And why do I feel no pain?"

"This is only the reality in your mind. I have come here to tell you that in order to win, you must use your Triforce piece. It is the only thing that can save you now, so I hope you know how to use it."

As Zelda says this, she begins to recede backwards, as if turning into a mist. "Wait! Don't leave..."

"You must hurry, Link. I know you can win. I love you..."

On that, Zelda disappears, her voice echoing through the strange realm. Everything flashes bright. Link opens his eyes, the pain back. He is still lying on the castle roof. He sees Ganondorf is about halfway toward him. Link closes his eyes, and concentrates. Zelda's words echo within his head... _It is the only thing that can save you now..._

Link begins to illuminate in a golden light. Ganondorf stops, and looks on in surprise. "What? Is he using the Courage avatar?" He says to himself.

Link opens his eyes, and feels the warmth of the light around him. He stands up, with no effort. His pain is gone. Ganondorf is bewildered. The glow disappears, and Link notices something in his hand. It's the Ocarina of Time. He realizes his concentration must have brought it to him, but why? He then gets an idea. He brings the ocarina to his lips to play a tune. A confused Ganondorf just looks on. Link plays a few notes, and Ganondorf recognizes it: The Song of Time. Then, a strange blue magic field circlulates around the castle roof. The tune of the Song of Time is heard by both fighters as they look around at the strange magic essence. Link notices much of it gathering around his body. In a flash of golden light, the magic disappears. Ganondorf shields his eyes from the flash, and is horrified by what he then sees. Link is standing at the corner, this time in his normal, adult body. The Song of Time has broken Ganondorf's age spell. "That's impossible!" Ganondorf yells.

Link says nothing, and instead reaches into a pocket in his tunic. He pulls out the Kokiri Emerald that Saria gave him. He holds it out in front of him, and as if on que, it begins glowing in a florescent green light. As the light disappears, Link holds the Master Sword within his hand once again. He points the tip of the blade at Ganondorf. "Now. It ends here. The Master Sword will once again vanquish you!" He yells.

Ganondorf says nothing, and instead stares down Link, with a serious look. Thunder claps fill the dark sky, and it begins to rain all over the rooftop battlefield. The two continue to look, as if waiting for something. With one more thunder clap, Link begins charging forward. Ganondorf swings his sword around once and comes in as well. The two swing their blades forward, and the two swords clash together, creating a clang sound that rivals the volume of the thunder claps. They both pull their swords back and go in again, creating another loud clang. Link releases and spins around, going for a high strike. Ganondorf arches backward to dodge, and then slices his sword upward, missing. With his sword still held upward, Link sees a weakness, and swings toward Ganondorf's midsection, striking him in the ribs. Ganondorf jumps backward, attempting to catch his breath after getting his wind knocked out from the shot. Link proves relentless, and attacks again. Ganondorf is able to block with his sword. Link keeps trying, and Ganondorf keeps blocking, not attempting other options. Link stops for a moment, and concentrates, his sword becoming surrounded in golden light. He comes in for another swing, as does Ganondorf. The swords clash, and Ganondorf's goes flying upward, and straight out of his hands. Both of them watch the sword fly over the edge of the roof. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Ganondorf yells.

Link doesn't bother responding, and continues to attack. Ganondorf attempts to block with his heavy wristbands, but the light surrounding the sword is too strong. Feeling as though his arms are breaking, Ganondorf takes a big step backward. Link lunges forward, and goes into a fast spin, which he dubbed simply, the Spin Attack. This attack slashes Ganondorf's chest a few times, sending him reeling. He looks up, now quite angry. Dark energy surrounds his fist, as he goes in for a punch. Link sidesteps, and strikes Ganondorf in the midsection with a vicious uppercut. Ganondorf begins stepping backward, and Link jumps forward with a big kick. This knocks Ganondorf to the ground, near the edge of the castle. Ganondorf can feel the effects of Link's sudden power outburst. He begins to stand, shakily. Link stops advancing, and continues to gather power. His sword becomes more illuminated, and looks as if it is about to explode. "NOW, GANON! YOU'RE FINISHED!" He yells, charging forward.

Ganondorf finally gets to both feet, and finds he has no time to dodge. Link thrusts his sword forward, impaling Ganondorf. The two stand unmoving. Ganondorf looks down at the sword that has been driven through his chest, the look of horror in his eyes. Link yanks the sword away, and backs away. Ganondorf grasps the wound, and appears disoriented. He steps backward, and trips, falling over the edge of the castle. Link walks over to the edge and looks down, seeing Ganondorf's unmoving body down at the castle grounds. The rain then stops. Link looks up into the sky, and sees the black rain clouds slowly dissipating. Blue sky and a bright sun shine down onto the castle. Link smiles. Victory is his. He holds up the Kokiri Emerald, the sun reflecting off of it. "Thank you, Saria..." He says.

He looks back down to the bottom of the castle and Ganondorf's body, and sees something strange. The all too familiar dark mist has gathered, and his closing in on the castle. Swiftly, it begins to scale the castle. Link backs away in a haste, wondering what is going on. He looks around the perimeter of the roof, and sees the mist coming over. He is surrounded. He makes a run for the wooden doorway into the castle, until it suddenly bursts open, revealing more of the mist. Link stops, realizing there is nowhere to go. The mist swiftly overtakes his body. He coughs a bit, and feels himself fading. Everything goes white.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Story 27 - Enemies for Eternity

NOTE: Stories 25, 26, and 27 happen simultaneously.


	28. Enemies for Eternity

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 27: Enemies for Eternity_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario journies through the bright light, his eyes squinted. He looks around for the others, but sees no one. As he looks, the light disappears. Finally able to fully open his eyes, he looks around at his surroundings. He's on a large stone pathway. On either side of it is liquid magma. It extends quite far out, to the volcano mountain range that extends in a complete circle the size of several metropolis. The sky is blood red. In front of him, Mario sees a towering castle of stone, shrouded in dark smoke and thundering rain clouds. Huge spikes extend up the side of the cylinder towers on the corners. Mario crosses his arms and smirks. "I'd-a recognize this place anywhere." He says.

Mario begins trekking down the stone pathway toward the castle, which is obviously Bowser's. As he advances, he feels a presense around him. He glances around the sky, but sees nothing. Upon looking into the lava, he sees a pair of eyes. The eyes go wide, realizing Mario has spotted them. Then up comes a giant snake-like lava creature. Mario rolls out of the way, as it launches over the pathway and into the lava on the other side. "I hate Blarggs..." Mario mumbles.

Mario backs up a bit, waiting for the Blargg to strike again. He spots its eyes lingering above the surface. It jumps toward him. Mario jumps into the air. The Blargg lands on the stone platform, missing an obvious attempt to crush Mario. From the air, Mario fires down a large ball of fire, striking the Blargg's head. The Blargg's jaw slams into the stone pathway, dazing it. Mario lands next to it, his fist surrounded in fire. Just as the Blargg regains composure, Mario clocks it with a big punch. The Blargg lets out a painful roar and topples backward, falling unconscious on the stone. It slowly slides into the lava. Mario smiles, and gets ready to continue his trek, when he begins hearing muffled roars. He turns around, and spots many more Blarggs rising from the lava, all of which heard the cry of the unconscious one. They all eye Mario. "Crap." Mario states.

He turns around and books. The Blarggs launch themselves forward in attempt to catch the fast plumber. Mario reaches the entrance to the castle, which has a downed drawbridge. He swings a punch with all his might and strikes the end of the drawbridge, causing it to fly upward with him clutching on. The drawbridge hits the top of it's entryway, launching Mario over the top and into the courtyard. Mario lands on his feet. Sounds of the Blarggs striking the metal drawbridge can be heard as he begins his advance toward the recesses of Bowser's Castle. He sees the entrance to the castle at the end of the courtyard. He begins to run toward it, ready for Bowser. As he nears, a massive Thwomp comes slamming down in front of him, knocking him off balance. Several more come crashing down further behind it, all in front of the entrance. A loud voice comes booming throughout the courtyard. It's Bowser. "Almost got you there, plumber! Dare you trek through my castle? I've got many more deadly challenges for you, if you can even get past these Thwomps! Bwahahaha!"

Mario looks forward at the big blue Thwomps slamming down. One is directly in front of him, and is moving left and right as it slams down every 3 seconds. Three more are behind it in a line in front of the castle entrance. Mario smirks, and dashes forward under the first Thwomp. He dashes to the left as the Thwomp in front of the doorway crashes down. Not wasting any time, he rolls right underneath that Thwomp as it rises, and the one he was under slams down. He dives forward off his knees and charges through the door, the slamming Thwomp grazing him. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief and slams the door shut. He stands and dusts himself off. He glances up, and sees a long pathway of concrete, a red carpet running through it. It gets darker toward the end. "Well this castle has-a surely changed." He says.

He begins walking slowly down the red carpet path, waiting and watching for anything to come out and strike. As he gets about halfway to the next doorway, a massive faced fireball comes flying at him. He quickly moves. _That was a Hothead!_ He thinks to himself.

He glances toward the doorway. He spots several contraptions sticking out in front of it. Out of the floor, several small machines with small slit openings. Out of the ceiling, what appear to be curved pipes, quite wide. _That must be where that Hothead came from.._ Mario thinks.

Sure enough, another Hothead comes flying out of one of the pipes. Mario dodges easily. Then, he spots none other than 2 Grinders flying at him, that came out of the slit machines. He jumps the speeding saw blades. Once again, Bowser comes booming in. "Haha! Another close one. At this rate, you'll never make it to me! You should just give up and let one of the Grinders make you into TWINS!"

Mario, now quite annoyed, continues advance, dodging the Hotheads and Grinders. He then notices, as he gets closer, more of them come at him. He franticly somersaults left and right, dodging at all costs. But finally, he's struck by one of the Hotheads, on his shoulder. He jumps to the side and grips his shoulder, looking back at the fireball. It's bouncing around. It's bouncing is then ceased by a Grinder, which tears through it like a hot knife through butter. Mario turns back toward the machines, now a tad worried. He still continues forth, braving the onslaught as it thickens. He then notices a blue magic field forming in front of the doorway, coming from a weird crystal ball-like object above the door. It forms into a Banzai Bill. Mario goes wide-eyed as the massive bullet comes at him. He moves as far right as he can, allowing it to pass. Up against the wall, Mario quickly notices a Grinder coming at him, and he jumps it. Another Banzai Bill begins forming. _There has to be a way to get rid of these machines..._ He thinks.

Off in the distance, the previous Banzai Bill explodes, as the new one launches off. Mario hears it, and gets an idea. He jumps another Grinder and ducks a Hothead, waiting for another Bill to begin forming. It does. He then spots another Grinder ready for launch at him. Timing his jump, Mario leaps up and outstreches his hand, catching the saw blade mid-flight. He then lands on the ground, ducking a Hothead. The Bill completely forms. Mario then flings the saw blade as hard as he can like a frisbee. It glides toward the massive bullet and strikes it, causing it to detonate. The force of the explosion decimates the machines and the crystal ball object. Mario stands up as the smoke clears. He walks up toward the door, stepping over pieces of the destroyed machines. He opens the door, enters, and closes it.

  
  
  
Mario walks into the next corridor of the castle. As he does, he notices his hand bleeding. The grab of the Grinder sliced it. He makes a motion of his other hand, and gauze appears. He begins wrapping it around his hand as he continues down the hallway. The hallway ends in a circluar room. Mario walks to the middle of it and looks around, but nothing is happening. Suddenly, the floor under him begins traveling up. _Ah, it's an elevator._ He thinks.

The elevator travels slowly up for about 20 seconds before coming to a slow stop. Mario turns around and sees an entryway into a huge circular room. He walks into it. On the far end, a metal door. As he leaves the elevator, he hears a large slam behind him. A metal door has sealed the entrance to the elevator. He's now trapped in this room. He stands and waits, expecting Bowser to drop another challenge. No sooner than he thinks that, a flashing green energy ball appears on the far side of the room. It forms into a humanoid shape and disappears, leaving behind a skeleton. It wears torn up blue pants, old shoes, and metal red-trim spiked shoulder pads. It also holds a metal red-trim shield and a massive red sword. It stares at Mario, two red lights glowing from within it's empty eye sockets. Mario prepares a fighter stance as the skeleton beast begins to slowly advance, chuckling. _Where have I seen one of these before...?_ Mario wonders.

Bowser's voice booms in again. "HA! This Mario is a Stalfos! Your friend Link can tell you exactly what they are. You may have got through the previous trap of mine, but this one has a mind of it's own, and it always kills what it wants to kill!"

The Stalfos holds up its big sword and points it at Mario. Mario stands ready, fearless. The Stalfos suddenly zips forward and slashes. Mario backflips, and the sword strikes the stone floor with a loud thud. The Stalfos quickly gets back on Mario, slashing a few times, but hitting nothing but air. Mario rolls twice down the wall of the circular room. He rolls onto his feet and stares down the Stalfos, who ceases its fast attack for a moment. It comes at Mario again, jabbing his sword forward. Mario jumps it. The sword sticks into the wall. Mario lands on the sword and launches forward in a kick. The Stalfos brings its shield up and blocks it. Mario launches himself upward off the shield. The Stalfos look around and doesn't spot Mario, so it begins to pull its sword out of the wall. Up above, Mario launches down a large ball of fire. The Stalfos looks up and is struck by the fire, which shatters it to pieces. Mario lands on his feet, the bones all around him. The bones and all the Stalfos gear disappears in green fire. Mario then hears a door slide open. He turns around a sees the now open doorway, which is opposite the way he came in. He begins walking over. On the other side, he can see a stone pathway leading to a large circular platform. Everything is surrounded in red lava: A particularly rare and deadly form of the liquid magma. _Boy, I wonder who waits here._ Mario thinks.

He walks through the doorway and into the massive stadium-like area. The blood red sky is visible above. Mario begins his trek down the stone pathway, when he hears the metal door slam behind him. He turns and looks, expecting it to happen. He then notices a piece of the stone pathway break off and disintigrate, right in front of the doorway. The path begins to continue disintigrating rather fast. Mario makes a break for it and dashes down the pathway as it disintigrates just inches behind him. He then makes a large leap and lands on the massive circular platform, the last of the pathway disappearing. He's now trapped on the huge platform, surrounded in the red lava. And not a moment too soon, a portal of fire appears on the far end. None other than Bowser steps out of it. "Just as I thought." Mario says.

"You surprised me with your quick trek through all my obstacles." Bowser states, his portal disappearing behind him.

"Well you're-a just another one." Mario says, self-assuring.

This strikes Bowser's nerve. He stares down Mario with a serious look. Mario slowly advances toward the middle. Bowser follows suit. "I'm sorry I have to do this to ya, plumber." Bowser says.

"And what woulda that be?"

"End your existence in this lava. What else?"

"Now you know very well thata you will not succeed."

Bowser stops advancing. Mario does as well, expecting a move. Bowser cracks a smile, and becomes engulfed in flames. Mario goes wide-eyed, not expecting this. Before he can react, Bowser flies forward and strikes him, his flames shooting off. Mario falls backward and brushes the fire off himself. He sees Bowser approaching. He rolls backward onto his feet and charges forward with a punch, which Bowser catches. Bowser attempts a slash with his other arm, but Mario jumps upward. He comes down with a large kick to Bowser's face. Bowser steps back, grabbing his face. Mario lands and immediately hops forward. Bowser looks over, only to get hit with several punches. Mario lays out a combo of punches, ending with a powerful jab forward to Bowser's lower jaw. Bowser jumps backward, reeling from the punishment to his face. Mario doesn't advance. Bowser looks over to him. "Why you little bastard..." He says.

"Are you not surprised?" Mario snaps back.

Bowser growls, and suddenly fires forward with a huge jet of fire. Mario barely sidesteps, and doesn't notice Bowser coming at him. Retracted in his shell, Bowser comes flying forward in a fast spin. Mario is struck several times before hitting the ground. Bowser pops back out and lands, seeing Mario lying motionless. "Figures. Weak as ever." He says.

He approaches the fallen Mario, when Mario suddenly springs to life and swings both his legs upward, striking Bowser's big koopa jaw with both feet. Bowser retreats backward. Mario jumps to his feet and flies forward, smashing the Koopa King in the chest with a thunderous uppercut. He follows up with a few more uppercuts before stopping and stepping back. Bowser falls to his knees, clutching his midsection. He drops one hand down for balance, and coughs up some blood. "This... is impossible!" He says.

"You are a fool for-a challenging me alone!" Mario says.

Bowser jumps forward, blinded by anger. Mario begins spinning in his tornado move, striking Bowser several times and mid-air, and sending him flying backward toward the edge of the platform. Bowser rolls over onto his stomach and attempts to get up. Mario runs forward. Bowser looks up at the approaching Bowser, and realizes there's nothing he can do. Mario strikes Bowser with a drop kick, sending him flying off the platform. Bowser splashes into the red lava. His roars of pain can be heard echoing as he sinks. Mario backs away from the lava, and lets out a sigh of relief. He then looks around for a possible way off the floating platform. He spots something he didn't expect: The unmistakable dark mist ascending over the walls of the big roofless corridor. He spins around and sees the mist coming from all directions. The mist lowers down the walls and floats over the lava, coming straight for Mario. Mario stands still and closes his eyes. He feels the mist pass over him, and he blacks out.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 28 - Final Battle?

NOTE: Chapters 25, 26, and 27 happen simultaneously.


	29. Final Battle?

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 28: Final Battle?_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Mario can feel a strange sensation all around and within him as he disappears from Bowser's fortress via the mist. His mind a total criss-cross, he can do nothing but wait for a result. Suddenly, he finds his thoughts clear. He can feel his essence again. He opens his eyes, but his vision is blurry. He reaches up and rubs his eyes with his fists, and opens them again. A bit clearer. He blinks a couple times, his vision slowly returning. He realizes he is back at the Pokemon Stadium. He glances over, spotting the still unconscious Fox. He gets up, still feeling a bit weird, and walks over to Fox. He checks over him, making sure he's alive. He feels a pulse. _Good. He'sa still alive._ Mario thinks.

As he checks over Fox, Mario spots jetstreams of the dark mist coming slowly down toward the platform. He jumps to attention, and watches as the mist tunnels form into Link and Roy. The two swordsman sit up shakily, obviously feeling weird like Mario was not a moment before. "Link! Roy!" Mario calls out, advancing toward them.

The two swordsman adjust their visions and stand, greeting Mario. "Man, so we're all okay?" Roy asks.

"What happened to you two?" Mario asks.

"I fought Ganondorf at Hyrule Castle." Link says.

"Really? I fought Mewtwo on these giant balloons..." Roy states.

"Well I fought Bowser at his fortress. This wasa all elaborate..." Mario says.

Link glances over and sees Fox. "Crap, is he alright?" He says, hurrying over to him.

"He's alive. Just out cold." Mario says.

"Well it's obvious we all won our battles. Do you think it's over?" Roy says.

Before Mario or Link can answer, a psywave passes over the platform. It surrounds the entire platform in an oval radius, before condensing into a cloud. The three warriors look up at it. "It appears it's not over yet." Link says.

Roy and Link prepare their swords, and Mario stands ready. The strange cloud pulsates and glows with a purple light. It parts in the sides, and begins to glow red. A blast of red energy begins flowing out of the cloud. It spreads into a field in front of the warriors. It stays there for a moment. "What is it?" Roy wonders.

"It looks like a portal..." Link notes.

As if Link's words were magic, the field begins spinning like a vortex. The 3 back up. Three figures appear in the vortex. Mario recognizes the figures. The three figures step out the vortex, and are none other than Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser. The vortex behind them dissipates. "You three again?!" Roy says, surprised.

"I left you ruined, Ganondorf!" Link yells.

The three fiends stand unmoving. Roy and Link look at each other, confused. "Something isn't right witha them." Mario says.

"I don't see what you mean..." Roy states.

"Wait... look at their eyes." Link says.

Roy glances over the three. Their eyes are black and empty, not unlike how you would see on a skull. "Recognize it?" Mario asks.

"Oh... I do! From our battle at Mute City..." Roy recalls.

"You're very sharp, boy." Ganondorf? states.

Ganondorf's voice is duplicated: One is his own, and the other is deep and coarse. "Yep, just like at Mute City..." Link states.

"It will be an honor tearing you all to pieces." Bowser? states, in the duplicate voice.

Mario finds this statement strange. "That's nota the same Bowser I know. What has come over you?" He says.

"The three you see before you are no more. You all defeated them." Mewtwo? says, in the duplicate voice.

"They were merely pawns in a game they thought they could control." Ganondorf? says.

"Who are you?" Link demands.

"Who am I? Why, Master Hand, of course." Bowser? says.

The three warriors are shocked at this statement. Master Hand begins speaking through Mewtwo. "Allow me to explain. You all have come to think these three fiends here released me from the void. The truth is, they did, but only after I gained control over the void with help from a long lost brother."

"Crazy Hand..." Roy says.

"Precisely. Once I found out I could return here, I decided to find pawns. Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser were easy to convince, as they share similar passions of domination. When I revealed to them they could rule the entire Nintendo Universe, they released myself and Crazy Hand from the void."

"Wait, they're more powerful than you. They've turned on you before." Link states.

"Didn't I once tell you that myself and Crazy Hand were unstoppable against them? Well I wasn't lying. Yes, these three got treacherous. My power was weakened since I last came to this universe, and Crazy Hand isn't too far away. However, since their power was greater, they went back on the ally deal. So we played along and continued to dominate, until we were sent back to the void."

"And that was the mistake..." Mario says.

"Exactly. These three didn't care whether we lived or died. When we were defeated, they simply thought we were out of the picture for good. But back in the void, our power is back. When you three defeated them, we easily came into the picture. Now they are our slaves."

"We defeated them once, we'll defeat them again!" Link says.

"I don't think so this time." Master Hand states, this time as Bowser. "With our control comes our power. I think your time is up."

"This is just funny." A voice says.

"What?" MH Ganondorf states.

The three warriors turn around to see the awakened Fox. He's slightly slumped over, still weak from the attack that took him out. "I find this funny. You and your brother seem to have control over the Dimensional Void, yet you couldn't free yourselves from it. Maybe your control isn't as good as you think."

"SILENCE!" MH Mewtwo yells, firing a bolt of purple electricity at the weakened Fox.

Fox yells out in pain as the shock pulses through him. MH Mewtwo cracks a smile, which fades as a flaming arrow pierces his hand. This stops the attack. Fox falls to his knees. MH Mewtwo yanks the arrow out of his hand and looks over at Link, who is putting away his bow. "You will pay for that!" MH Mewtwo says, hitting Link with a psychic blast.

Link hits the ground a few feet back. Roy immediately charges Mewtwo, hitting Ganondorf on the way. He slashes upward, missing Mewtwo by an inch. Mewtwo backs up, shaken by the close shave. Mario and Bowser stare down each other. Bowser cracks a smile, and then phases out. Mario backs up a step and then blocks in front of him, as Bowser reappears with a punch. Off on another side of the platform, Link begins to get up, brushing off the effects of the blast. He glances up in time to see a massive sword coming down. He quickly rolls out of the way and jumps to his feet, unsheathing the Master Sword. The dark-eyed Ganondorf swings his sword up over his shoulder with one hand. "Show-off." Link says.

MH Ganondorf just smiles, then swings his massive sword a few times like a propeller. Link slowly backs away, dodging the slashes. Ganon stops and jabs the sword forward. Link sidesteps to the left, and takes an offensive opportunity. He jumps to Ganon's left side and attacks, but Ganon is right there is a block from the sword. He then swings the sword upward, sending Link into the air. Link hovers slowly up, as Ganon looks up at him. Ganon suddenly phases out. Link looks up and around him as he begins to descend. Out of nowhere, Ganon appears above him and latches on. In a explosive kick, he sends Link crashing to the platform. Link rolls over, dazed from the attack, and sees Ganon coming down, sword ready to impale. He hops to his feet, and doesn't dodge. As Ganon's sword reaches close, he swings the Master Sword with force. It clashes with Ganon's sword, causing a quick flash. Ganon's sword is redirected to the right, pulling Ganon with it. Ganon flips and lands on his feet. He turns back to link, a bewildered look on his face. "Don't take me lightly." Link says, raising his sword.

  
  
  
MH Bowser fires multiple fireballs toward Mario, who works on dodging each one, while at the same time getting closer to the Koopa king. As he gets close enough for an attack, MH Bowser suddenly retracts into his shell and knocks him backward with the Whirling Fortress move. Mario quickly jumps to his feet, but MH Bowser is right there. He grabs Mario by the throat and lives him into the air. He begins to squeeze harder, an eager smile stretching across his empty-eyed face. Mario gasps for air. "It's time for you to finally die, Mario." MH Bowser chuckles.

"MASTER HAND!" Someone yells.

MH Bowser glances left, and sees none other than Fox McCloud facing him, fists clenched, a whirlwind of fire spinning around him. He then begins charging forward. MH Bowser throws down Mario and turns to block, but is too slow. Fox strikes him in the jaw with massive force, causing an explosion of the red-hot flames. MH Bowser spins around once and falls unconscious. Fox brings his fist back as Mario stands up, grasping his throat. "You alright?" Fox asks. Before Mario can answer, Roy comes tumbling up in front of them. He's holding Marth's sword. "Damnit. He's got my sword..." He says.

Fox and Mario glance over toward MH Mewtwo, who holds up Roy's sword. It begins levitating, and shoots toward the 3 warriors. "Look out!" Mario yells.

Suddenly, Link jumps out from behind them and strikes the flying sword, causing a flash of white light. The sword flies upward and spins around before clanging down to ground. "What the...? How on Earth!" MH Mewtwo says.

"It's over, Master Hand. Just glance around." Link says.

MH Mewtwo spots Bowser lying unconscious behind the 4 warriors. He then glances over their shoulders to see Ganondorf's motionless body. "What! It's impossible!" He says.

"No it's not. You're not as powerful as you think you are any longer." Fox says.

"SILENCE!!" MH Mewtwo yells, suddenly charging a body-sized psychic energy ball.

Link and Roy gasp in astonishment. MH Mewtwo fires the blast forward with a forward motion of his hand. Fox pushes Link & Roy behind him and activates his reflector shield. The blast strikes the shield and is stopped in its tracks, as it tries to shatter the shield. Fox fights the momentary strain and yells out, launching the reflector shield off and firing the attack back toward MH Mewtwo. No time to dodge, he takes the blast full force. He floats suspended above ground for a moment as the blast takes its toll. It stops, and MH Mewtwo falls to his knees. Roy sheaths Marth's sword and picks up his, walking toward Mewtwo. "It's all over, Master Hand. Give it up."

Mewtwo breathes heavily. "I... am not Master Hand..." He says, in his own voice.

The warriors are surprised. "Mewtwo? How did you break it?" Fox asks.

Mewtwo doesn't answer. He instead grabs his head and yells out. Roy backs away. "Master Hand is trying to gain control again..." Link states.

Mewtwo becomes surrounded in a psychic aura... "GET OUT, YOU WRETCHED HAND!" He yells.

He then begins speaking in the duplicate voice again. "I'm afraid not, you pitiful Pokemon. Your psychic powers will not save you now."

"Think again." Mewtwo states, his own voice back.

The aura around him explodes, surrounding the whole platform with a psychic field. The four warriors glance around. Mewtwo looks up at them, his eyes back to normal. "Mewtwo... what is going on?" Mario asks.

Mewtwo begins to speak, his weakness showing. "Master... Master Hand has underestimated me. I broke his lock once.... a-and the second one he tried gave me access to his void... You are right, Fox... He doesn't have much power there....."

"What are you planning?" Fox says, concerned.

Mewtwo closes his eyes. A shroud of darkness begins emitting from him. It slowly covers the 4 warriors. "Mewtwo! What are you doing!" Link yells.

Mewtwo opens his eyes. "I..... am sending you all to his twisted realm. It is your last chance to defeat he and his brother, and... and save the rest of the Smashers.... Consider this my apology for my misdeeds..."

The four warriors say nothing. Just glance around at one another, then back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo suddenly relaxes, the darkness ceasing leave from his body. "It is done." He says.

With that, he collapses. Roy bends down to check him, but a hand-like object jumps out from the darkness and grabs him. He gasps and jumps up, another grabbing his ankle. The other 3 warriors become entangled as well. Before long, the darkness comes alive and spreads over them. The darkness begins to implode, soon disappearing into nothingness, leaving behind the Pokemon Stadium and the fallen Evil Alliance.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 29 - Mario's Test


	30. Mario's Test

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 29: Mario's Test_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

A little change of plans, as well as a confession. The confession: I was not originally prepared for this chapter. When I looked at the original plans for it, I realized it was a very bad idea, so I renamed the chapter to Test of Darkness, and went to work on Chapter 28. When I finished, I decided to make a new plan for this Chapter. And now the change of plans: I have extended the story by several chapters. :D I thought up a very nice idea, and it just won't fit into this Chapter alone. So the Story will now officially end on Chapter 33. And the next couple of Chapters should be released rather quickly! (Although I won't release them all THAT fast. I'll give you time to R/R each one.)

Hope you enjoy... :)

* * *

Mario attempts to break away from the strange hands that hold him, but is unable. Soon, they remove their grasp of him and disappear into the surroundings. Mario stands up and glances around. He's in a small stone room. A stone passageway lies before him. "Well... It'sa the only way I have..." He says.

He begins his trek down the passageway. Barely a minute later, at the first turn, he comes upon a stone door. On it are pictures of what appear to be his and Luigi's hats, only silver-colored. He approaches the door, which suddenly opens on its own. Through the doorway, Mario can see a circular arena suspended above what looks like a bottomless pit. He hops over onto the arena. The stone door behind him closes. No way out now. He glances around, but doesn't see anything suspicious. Though it is a bit dark. But without warning, the whole room brightens up in an eerie shade of bright red. Mario stands alert, and notices 5 dark portals appear high above on a far wall. Figures then appear out of the portals, chained to the wall by purple chains. Mario is shocked by who they are: Peach, Toad, Birdo, Luigi, and Yoshi. "Mario! It's really you!" Yoshi yells out.

"What... isa going on?" Mario yells back.

"I'll be glad to tell you!" A booming voice says, whom Mario quickly identifies as Master Hand. "This is your Test of Darkness, Mario! Win, and your friends are out of the Void. Lose, and you will join them!"

"Please, Mario! Save us!" Toad yells out.

Mario looks, and realizes he has no way to leap to the others. He must endure the test. He notices 5 more dark portals appear, this time surrounding him on all sides of the circular arena. Out of the portals come 3 Metal Marios, and 2 Metal Luigis. "More of them?" Luigi says.

"This looks bad..." Birdo notes.

The 5 Metal warriors begin a quick, by their standards, advance toward Mario. Mario, in no mood for games, charges one of them: A Metal Luigi. The ML stops and prepares. When Mario gets close, it attacks, but Mario dodges and unleashes a big kick, which barely moves it an inch. It attacks again, but Mario backflips out of the way. The other 4 Metals are now close, and they dive toward Mario. Mario quickly jumps into the air, causing the 4 Metals to slam into each other. Two of them fly fast in the opposite direction they were diving. Mario lands. _Hmm... Theira heavyness makes them hard to knock away, but they makea themselves fly when struck by one another. This isa an advantage for me..._ Mario ponders.

"Did you see that? They flew!" Toad says.

"I think Mario has an idea..." Yoshi notes.

Peach doesn't comment, and watches the battle, worried. The Metals quickly get back to the offensive. Mario jumps toward a Metal Mario and pulls out his cape, wrapping it up. He yanks the cape away, causing the MM to spin around in dizzyness toward the edge of the arena. One of the MLs charges a green missile maneuver and jettisons toward Mario. Mario quickly dodges, and the ML slams into the dizzy MM, knocking it across the gap and into the stone wall. The MM lets out a muffled "scream" and falls down the bottomless pit. Upon this happening, Mario glances up and notices the chain around Toad starting to break. It shatters, leaving Toad floating in midair. "I'm free! Thank you Mario!" He says, as he suddenly dissolves into white light particles and floats away.

Mario now realizes that each time he can take out a Metal, one of his friends is released. He springs into action, attacking one of the Metals. He is stunned when the ML suddenly grabs the punch mid-swing. He begins squeezing Mario's hand. Mario pulls back in pain, before the ML could crush his hand. He quickly notices the other 3 Metals jumping up behind him and charging. He jumps in the air, but this time the Metals don't collide. They instead stop, and jump up to the airborne Mario. Before he can react, Mario is slammed hard in the gut with an MM's metal fist. He hits the ground and grasps his stomach. "What isa this all about?" Luigi asks.

"It appears the Metals are incredibly stronger than before..." Peach answers.

"This really does look bad..." Birdo proclaims.

Mario gets to his feet, only to be met by the metal fist of the other MM. Mario staggers back, his face throbbing. He leaps into the air above the Metals and fires down a wave of fire, which engulfs them. He is pained to notice the 4 Metals jumping through the fire toward him. The 4 begin a midair assault. Mario, unable to defend, feels like he's caught in-between machine pistons. The 4 Metals then simultaneously strike Mario down back to the stone area. Mario lands hard on his back, and rolls over to his stomach. He is now unmoving. "No... The Metals are too much for him!" Yoshi says.

"MARIO! Get up!" Peach yells.

Mario moves a bit, but can't get up. The pain is too unbearable. The 4 Metals begin laughing, and slowly advance toward him. "It's over..." Luigi says.

"No... Mario... Please... You have to get up..." Peach says as she lowers her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mario opens his eyes, and sees nothing but the cold stone below him. He can hear nothing but Peach crying. He can feel her sadness. As if reborned in new strength, Mario props himself up to his knees with his hands. The Metals stop advancing, puzzled. _Peach... I won't fail you... I refuse to fail you!_ He thinks to himself, standing up, still looking down at the stone.

The 4 warriors chained to wall, as well as the 4 Metals, look on in astonishment. Mario clenches his fists, and suddenly becomes engulfed in flame. A ring of fire then ignites on the ground below him and fires out around him, like a ripple of water in a pond. The Metals look around to each other, surprised and confused. Mario glances up toward them, a whole new look of determination in his eyes. "Check him out!" Yoshi says.

The Metals stand confused, but one of the MLs decides to charge toward him. Mario does not move. The ML lunges toward him. Mario extends his hands and... catches the ML in midair. Started gasps can be heard from the 4 captured Smashers. Mario spins the ML around and grabs him by the legs. He then spins around twice and flings him straight into the other ML. The impact causes a rumbling shockwave, as the two MLs fly straight across the arena and plunge into the pit. Mario and the remaining 2 Metal Marios glance up toward the chained Smashers. The dark chains binding Birdo and Yoshi shatter. The two dissolve into white light, all the while cheering for Mario. The two Metal Marios look back at Mario, obviously angry. They begin to charge toward him, one behind the other. Then the latter jumps forward, slamming into the one in front of him, and causing him to fly rather fast toward Mario. Mario sidesteps with incredible speed, causing the MM to go right past him and down the pit. This frees Luigi from the Dimensional Void. Peach looks on, speechless. _I can't believe this... Where did Mario get all this power?_ She thinks to herself.

The last Metal Mario pounds his fists on the ground, knowing he just took out one of his partners. He runs toward Mario in a blind rage. Mario extends his palm. When the MM gets close, Mario unleashes a vicious fire blast. The MM goes flying across the arena, slamming into the wall near Peach. Peach glances down and watches him fall to his doom. She then sees the chain around her shatter. As she begins dissipating, she looks over at Mario with a proud smile. Mario exchanges his own smile. Peach disappears. The fire aura around Mario disappears, and he falls to his knees, exhausted. He takes deep breaths. _I did it... They're free... But if thisa was my test, that means the others also havea their own tests. I only hope theya can win._ He thinks.

He then hears a high-pitched sound. He glances forward, and sees a beam of clear white light descend down to the middle of the arena. He smiles, and slowly walks into it. As he stands in it, he can feel his wounds and pain disappearing, and he begins to ascend upwards through the beam. He glances toward the top, and everything goes white...

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 30 - Link's Test

Note: Chapters 29 through 32 happen simultaneously.


	31. Link's Test

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 30: Link's Test_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

***** AUTHOR'S NOTES *****

SSTL Prologue. Has author's note. Considering. Fan submitted. Characters that I. May include in. Future. SSTL Chapters.

Also, if you haven't seen it yet, I've made 3 nice updates to my literary characters page. At the page, you can read up on information regarding several characters I've created for use in stories I write. In addition, I have a massive Easter Eggs page, where I reveal little nuggets of info about different parts in all of my stories, and also further explain some parts of the plotlines that I never explained the stories themselves. With all this, there's a few links to my websites and profiles. So if you wish to check it out, check the bottom of my FF.net Profile for the link.

And now, on with this chapter.

* * *

Link fights for a moment, slowly breaking away from the grips of the strange shadow hands. He finally breaks away from the final hand and turns around, unsheathing his sword. The hands attempt to come back at him, but suddenly pull back. Link raises his sword and gets ready to slash, when the hands start disappearing. The dark field projecting them disappears, leaving Link alone in a dark room. His eyes become accustomed to the darkness. He can see the room is circular, with unlit torches adorning the wall. He doesn't spot much else. He decides to use his fire arrows to light the four torches. Upon doing so, it becomes quite apparant that there is no doorway out. He looks around everything else, and notices weak gravel in the middle of the room. He walks over toward it and pulls a bomb from his bomb bag. Using the pull fuse, he lights it, and tosses it onto the breaking point. The bomb explodes, taking the piece of floor with it. Link walks toward the hole and looks down, seeing nothing but darkness. Before he can decide what to do next, the chunk of stone he's standing on gives way to his weight. He yells out in surprise, and grabs the edge of the the hole before he can fall. Not seconds later, that stone gives way, and Link falls. He looks down below, and notices ground rapidly approaching. He positions himself into sort of a dive position and readies. Upon contact, Link buckles his arms and rolls forward to his feet. He stands up and dusts off. Moving his hands and wrists around, he realizes they're unaffected. Suddenly, the new room he's in lights up. He puls out his sword & shield and glances around the circular room several times. Nothing. He then notices a figure appearing on one end: Zelda, on her knees. "Zelda!" He cries out to her.

He starts running toward her. As he gets close, Zelda glances up and notices him. "Link! Stop!" She yells.

Link abruptly stops his run and skids to a stop within feet of Zelda. As he does, a small wall of fire raises and cuts him off from her. He backs up, and the fire descends. Zelda looks up to him, a panicked look in her face. Link the notices odd, purple, glowing chains holding her to the ground. He then hears sounds from around the room. He glances behind him, and sees more of the Smashers appearing around the room: Kirby, Ness, Donkey Kong, & the Ice Climbers. They are all chained down in the same fashion. He walks over to Donkey Kong, activating the same flame shield. He backs away, and the fire dies. DK looks up to him, and just shakes his head. "Come on, DK. Break the chains. You're strong enough." Link says.

"It's no use. These chains drain our energy. We're stuck." DK replies.

"You're the only one who can get us out, Link!" Kirby yells out from across the room.

"But... How?" Link asks.

"The Hands... They have a test... But you have to be careful, because they-" Zelda says, her sentence cut off by a large shockwave.

On the far side of the room, where no smashers are chained down, the stone wall begins rising. A booming voice can then be heard. "ThIs Is YoUr TeSt Of DaRkNeSs, LiNk! WiN, aNd YoUr FrIeNdS aRe OuT oF tHe VoId. LoSe, AnD yOu WiLl JoIn ThEm!" The voice says, obviously belonging to Crazy Hand.

The wall stops opening, and two figures begin coming in. One is an odd dinosaur-like skeleton, holding a mace. The other, a creature in a bright-colored hooded robe, weilding two flaming blades. "What? A Stalfos and a Garo Master?" Link says, confused.

"Yes, Link! The Hands got some of the beasts from Hyrule and Termina!" Zelda says.

"Well I've beaten them before, and I can beat them again!" Link says, readying his sword.

The Garo Master laughs, and then jumps into the air and vanishes. Link glances quickly around him with his eyes, spotting the Garo reappearing. He quickly shields, evading both swords. He swings in a counterattack, but the Garo jumps backward, narrowly dodging. It then begins bouncing around in a half-circle motion, eyeing Link. Link watches it, waiting for its next move. It speeds forward and slashes, but Link blocks with his sword. Link then slashes the sword, knocking the Garo for a loop. It shakes the attack off, and stands puzzled at how Link could pull off such a move. Link himself then goes on the offensive, slashing at the Garo Master, who disappears. Link glances around, but then hears something behind him. He turns around to the Stalfos, who is swinging toward with its mace. Link backflips, and the mace slams the ground, causing a loud booming sound. The Garo Master then appears behind Link and slashes, knocking him to the ground. "Oh no! This is unfair!" Ness says.

"Link can take it! We'll all be able to leave soon..." Popo remarks.

The Stalfos lifts its mace above its head and gets ready to attack again. Link clenches his fists tighter, obviously angry. He rolls forward, underneath the Stalfos, and to his feet. The Stalfos looks down, wondering where Link went. The Master Sword then becomes enveloped in a yellow glow. Link swings underhand, completely bisecting the Stalfos. The Stalfos' head goes flying behind him, and the mace crashes to the ground. The rest of its body disintigrates. The Garo Master lets out a cry of surprise. Link smirks, and charges it. It disappears, as Link anticipated. Link closes his eyes and concentrates. As the other Smashers watch, Link suddenly spins around and slashes, slicing the reappearing Garo Master clean in half. It screams out in pain, and disintigrates. Link then hears the sound of something shattering. He glances behind him, spotting Kirby. The chains binding him have shattered upon the death of the Garo Master. "Yay, go Link!" Kirby says, as he disappears in particles of white light.

_Ah, so I free one of my friends when I defeat an enemy. But wait... How come..._ Link thinks to himself.

He turns around, looking at the Stalfos' head. It turns and glances at him, growling. It then begins rising in green fire, its body regenerating. It then reaches down and grabs its mace. It then starts coming toward Link again. Link charges the slow skeleton beast, and slashes at its body. It comes down with its mace, missing. Link then makes a hard slash at its arm, cutting it off. It backs up in surprise, and Link slashes again, taking off its head. The body disintigrates once again. The head begins bouncing around, and tries to hit Link. Link just kicks it away, and then grabs its mace. The Stalfos head jumps right side up, and sees Link with the mace. It yelps out in surprise as Link slams the mace down, obliterating it. Over on another side of the room, Ness watches as his dark bindings shatter. "You did it Link, you did it!" He happily states before dissipating.

"Now who's next?!" Link yells out, looking at the opening in the wall.

Donkey Kong, Popo, and Nana cheer. "Way to go, Link!" Nana yells.

"Bring them on!" Donkey Kong says.

Zelda simply smiles. Out from the doorway come two more skeleton figures, one a bit taller than the other. Link quickly recognizes them. "You two? You're Igos' henchmen!"

"That's right! And we meet you again!" The shorter one exclaims.

"So where is your King? Couldn't attend?" Link asks.

"He wasn't swayed by the Hand's offerings. But we, on the other hand..." The tall one answers.

"Traitors." Link says.

"Call us what you wish, but the outcome of this battle will not be different!" The short one says.

"I agree." Link remarks, suddenly lunging the Stalfos' mace toward him.

The short one is clocked by the mace, and he flies backward. The taller angrily speeds toward Link, attempting a jumping slash. Link sidesteps, and comes up with his blade. The henchman backs up and tries again, but Link is quicker. He throws the skeleton for a loop with several swipes of the Master Sword, before knocking him on his back with an overhead slash. As he does, he spots the shorter henchman jump toward him. Link rolls out of the way and back to his feet, and attacks. Surprisingly, the henchman blocks, and attacks. The attack sends Link sliding back several feet. Link glances up, surprised. The taller of the henchman jumps to his feet, and the two speed toward Link with amazing speed. They both strike, sending Link flying back toward the wall opening. A giant wall of fire rises up, which Link hits. He yells out in pain. "Oh no!" Popo yells.

"Link, break away!" Nana yells out.

Link falls forward, off the fire wall. He gets up to his feet, and sees the two henchman laughing. "So the Hands gave you extra power, I see." Link says, smirking.

The henchman quickly stop laughing. They know it's true. Link chuckles, and raises his sword. It begins glowing in a yellow aura. The two skeletons speed toward Link. Without warning, Link spins around with a violent sword spin attack, striking both of them numerous times. He stops, and the two skeletons regain their composure. The taller one glances angrily at Link, and attacks. Link moves, and the henchman strikes the shorter of the two instead. He falls backward. "GAH! You idiot!" He says.

"Oh, that wouldn't have hurt if you weren't so feeble!" The taller one exclaims.

"I told you to NEVER CALL ME THAT!" The short one says, striking the tall one.

The two growl at each other, ready to attack. "Okay, so you'd rather defeat yourselves, or should I go ahead and complete the job?" Link says.

The two look over at him, and charge. Link holds his sword in the air, and it flashes with a blinding light. "AH! No! Not the light!" The shorter henchman cries.

The two block their eyes from the light and slowly back away. Link takes an attack of opportunity and slices downward, bisecting the shorter henchman with his lighted sword. The skeleton screams as the light from the sword burns him away, the taller one watching in shock. The chains binding the Ice Climbers shatter, and they disappear, all the while dancing in celebration. "You will pay for that!!!" The remaining henchman yells.

Link says nothing, and just makes the "Come on!" gesture. The skeleton envelopes his sword in dark energy and speeds toward Link, slashing. Link lifts his sword, stopping the shot. He then knocks the sword out of the henchman's hand with his shield, and makes a horizontal slash, chopping him in half. The skeleton falls to the ground in a heap and tries to re-adjust. Link backflips away, and pulls out a light arrow. The skeleton sees it, and gulps. Link fires it, hitting the henchman and disintigrating him. This frees Donkey Kong, who disappears while beating his chest in celebration. Link glances back at Zelda, who has a proud smile. "You're out of there next. Then we can leave this dump." Link says.

He soon hears something approaching. Something big. He backs away from the large entryway and prepares. What he sees next is shocking. A giant human-like beast with strange skin, wearing a tribal mask, and weilding a large sword. "What... Odolwa?" Link states.

_The Hands corrupted Odolwa?_ Zelda thinks to herself.

Crazy Hand then begins speaking through Odolwa. "ThIs BaTtLe EnDs HeRe!" He says.

CH-Odolwa begins walking toward Link. Link starts backing away, while trying to think of a plan of attack. _Well I beat Odolwa before with arrows... But maybe Crazy Hand anticipates that. Oh well, it's the only chance I've got right now._ He ponders.

Link hits the wall. He has backed up as far as he can go. CH-Odolwa slashes downward with his big sword. Link rolls to the left to dodge, while readying his bow. He jumps to his feet, arrow ready, and fires. CH-Odolwa turns toward him to see the arrow approaching. Link is stunned when CH-Odolwa swings his sword upward and deflects the arrow away. "YoUr TaCtIcS wOn'T wOrK tHiS tImE, lInK!" CH-Odolwa says, attacking again.

Link manages to sidestep, but is thrown to the ground from the aftershock of the sword's impact. CH-Odolwa comes down again, but Link rolls out of the way. He jumps to his feet and dashes toward CH-Odolwa's legs. Before he can reach them, he is struck by the massive sword. He hits the stone wall several feet away and slices back to ground. Zelda gasps. Link stands back up, obviously a bit shaken. CH-Odolwa starts walking toward him, laughing the whole way. Link pulls out his bow. CH-Odolwa notices and stops advancing, and laughs harder. "I tOlD yOu ThIs WoUlDn'T wOrK!" He boasts.

Link just smiles, and pulls back the arrow: A light arrow. The light activates with a flash, momentarily blinding CH-Odolwa. He fires the light arrow, striking CH-Odolwa and stunning him with the magic power of the arrow. Link's sword then glows with the light of his Triforce crest, and he leaps high into the air, aiming a slash at Odolwa's head. Before he can pull off his attack, he is struck hard by CH-Odolwa's massive sword. The attack sends him flying across the giant room, and into the fire shield blocking the large doorway. "NO!" Zelda yells out, as she watches from not far away.

Link screams as the fire burns him, but he breaks away and falls back to ground. He stands up slowly, and looks at his sword. The light fades away. All the fighting has drained him. He looks up, just in time to see CH-Odolwa's sword. The sword bludgeons Link with vicious force, slamming him back against the flame wall, and nearly cutting him clean in half. Zelda looks on, a tear rolling down her cheek. Link slumps over the sword, as the Master Sword & Hylian Shield fall from his hands and clang onto the stone below. At the same time, Zelda's tear strikes the ground. CH-Odolwa pulls his blade away, and Link falls back to ground, unconscious. CH-Odolwa begins a menacing laugh that seems to bounce around in an echo all across the circular room. "It Is OvEr!!! ThE hErO oF tImE iS fInIsHeD!!!" He yells.

He glances over toward Zelda, whose head is down, tears staining the ground below her. "DoN't Be So SaD... yOu'Ll BoTh Be ToGeThEr As YoU lIvE oUt YoUr ExIsTeNcEs HeRe In ThE vOiD..." He states.

Zelda pays no attention, as she is concentrating. Attempting to summon up some magic power, despite the power of the dark chains binding her in place. A last-ditch effort. CH-Odolwa approaches closer. "Oh CoMe On, PrInCeSs. DoEsN't ThAt ChEeR yOu Up A lItTlE?" He says, chuckling afterward.

Zelda opens her eyes and glances up. A bright flash lights up the room, turning it completely white for a moment. CH-Odolwa yells out in agony, as he falls backward gripping his eyes. The light flash turns into a glow around Zelda. The glow then lifts off into 3 balls of light, which reveal themselves to be fairies: One blue, one yellow, and one purple & red. They notice Zelda, weak, and go down to help, but are blocked by the fire shield. Zelda looks up to them. "Navi, Tatl, Tael... Don't. ... I'll... be okay. ... Link... you must save Link. ... He has to defeat... Odolwa..." She says, before slumping forward, exhausted.

The three fairies turn around and notice CH-Odolwa reeling from the flash, and Link lying unconscious. "Oh dear!" Navi says.

The three fairies fly over to Link and begin swirling around him, spreading powerful magic as they do. After a moment, they stop and wait. "Come on, get up!" Tael says.

Link suddenly opens his eyes, and the fairies dance around in rejoice. Link stands up and moves around. He is uninjured. He then glances up at the fairies. "Navi? Tatl? And you too, Tael? But... How did..." He says, surprised.

"We were all in Termina after you fought those fiends there." Tael states.

"A while after you all left, we spotted those Hands leading Odolwa to a portal." Tatl explains.

"We followed them, and found ourselves in the Dimensional Void. Not long later we found Zelda, and we've been with her." Navi says.

Link glances over to Zelda, who is unconscious. "Oh no!" He says.

"Don't worry. Her summoning us drained the last of her energy. She's fine." Tatl says.

"You have to worry about Odolwa. Hurry and defeat them so we can all leave!" Navi says, motioning toward Odolwa.

Link looks over, seeing CH-Odolwa rubbing his eyes. Link reaches down and grabs his gear. He straps his shield to his back and holds his sword out in front of him. It begins to glow bright with the power of Courage. A golden aura surrounds him as well. CH-Odolwa, finally regaining sight, sees Link standing there, the faeries above him. "WhAt?!?! ImPoSsIbLe!!" He yells.

Link begins running toward him. CH-Odolwa stands up and swings his sword at Link. Link swings back, knocking the sword out of CH-Odolwa's hand and clear across the room. CH-Odolwa backs up in shock. "ThIs Is NoT pOsSiBlE!" He says.

He then holds his arms out to each side, and flying insect creatures begin flying around him, and go into a swarm toward Link. Link thrusts his sword into the air above him, and lets out a field of energy, destroying the insects. CH-Odolwa looks on in horror. Link then forms the energy field into a blast, sending CH-Odolwa into the wall. CH-Odolwa finds himself almost unable to move. Link then lowers his sword, which is pulsing with energy. He charges toward CH-Odolwa, who is unable to defend himself. With one massive strike to the midsection, the Master Sword explodes with energy, shaking the entire complex, and sending CH-Odolwa straight through the stone wall, and into the darkness beyond. The aura around Link disappears, and he falls to his knees, short of breath. The three fairies fly over to him. "Are you alright?" Tatl asks.

"I'll be fine..." Link says, standing up.

"Hey! Look!" Tael says.

Link, Navi, and Tatl glance over. They watch as the chains holding down Zelda shatter. She then hovers in the air a bit, and then dissipates in particles of light. "It's over! You won, Link!" Navi says, cheerfully.

A high-pitched sound then fills the room, as a beam of clear white light shines down in the middle of the room. Link looks up at the fairies. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He says.

Link walks toward the beam of the light. The three fairies fly into it and float up it, disappearing at the top. Link steps into it, and feels the soothing effects of the light, healing his injuries and weariness. His feet then lift off the ground, as he begins ascending to the top of the beam. Soon, everything goes white...

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 31 - Roy's Test

Note: Chapters 29 through 32 happen simultaneously.


	32. Roy's Test

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 31: Roy's Test_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Roy leaps away from the hands and dashes away, through what appears to be infinite darkness. The hands suddenly materialize in front of him. He skids to a stop and jumps backward when they attempt to grab him. Unsheathing his sword, he slashes them, slicing them in half. They disappear. More appear below him on the ground and grab his ankles. He stabs his sword downward at them, then notices more coming via ground. Roy surrounds his blade with fire and strikes the ground, creating a small fire blast that slides across the ground and takes out the strange hands. He pulls his sword back up, and is surprised when it's suddenly ripped from his hand. He turns to see the hands swarming him again. He backs up. _They're never-ending..._ He thinks.

Then suddenly, the hands stop moving toward him, and recede into the darkness. The Sword of Seals clangs to the ground below. All the surrounding darkness disappears, and Roy finds himself in a bland stone room. Not very big, and one metal door a few yards in front of him. He picks up his sword and approaches the door. He opens it slowly, glancing on the other side for a threat. He sees... a rectangular room, with plants and greenery adorning the long sides. He enters and glances around. It's a bit dark, but all the plants and trees can clearly be seen. Roy ventures into a room a little ways, and then suddenly hears the metal door slam and lock behind him. He stands ready and glances around the room several times, but sees no one. Hesitantly, he decides to continue forth. Though he quickly notices: The signature dark mist is abundant throughout the greenery, but not on his pathway. He then notices something worse: Tons of forest animals lie amongst the greenery unmoving. He approaches a few. They vary: A green caterpillar; A yellow worm; A small leaf-headed creature. _Wait a minute... Aren't these Pokemon?_ Roy wonders.

He ventures a bit forward, and notices more, such as a leaf-headed dinosaur-like creature, and a white four-legged beast. He recognizes them from his battle at Kanto Skies. _Definetly Pokemon... Those fiends. Tainting the innocent with that mist and adorning them for viewing like this..._ Roy thinks to himself, obviously troubled.

He spots another metal door farther down the room. He continues down the path, passing by countless more fainted Pokemon. He elects to not look at them, though he can't help but notice them out of the corner of his eye. He opens the metal door and shuts it behind him. Just as he suspected, it locks. He now finds himself in a MASSIVE arena-like room. He glances up, and notices no ceiling, but rather darkness, which appears to stretch far. The room in itself is lit with dim lights. No exits can be seen. Roy knows what is to happen next: A battle. He readies his sword and waits. He doesn't have to wait long: The dim lights brighten up. He then hears sounds of things opening. 5 holes open around the arena. Roy watches as things that appear to be ballons begin to inflate. They form into what look like Pokemon: All purple, and ghost-like. _More balloons? What a nice reminder..._ Roy thinks.

The balloons fully inflate, and rise up high above the arena. Roy quickly notices: They hold other Smashers captive with a strange energy field. He sees Marth, Game & Watch, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and a Pichu. He assumes it to be the Pichu who aided him at Kanto. The Pokemon notice Roy and yell out in their own languages. "Roy! You came!" Marth yells.

"Marth! Yes, of course! What is going on here?" Roy asks.

"It's time to be tested... Our fate is with you." Marth says.

Roy then hears the booming voice of Master Hand. "And so he is right! This is your Test of Darkness, Roy! Win, and your friends are out of the Void. Lose, and you will join them!" The Hand yells.

Roy swings his sword around once and prepares a battle stance. He watches as two teleporter beams appear. Two strange beings step out of the beams. One is green, with long blades for hands. The other is of similar build, but is red, and has pincer-like hands. _"Oh no... Scyther and Scizor... I should have guessed."_ Pikachu states.

"What are these things?" Roy asks, as they slowly approach him.

"They're Pokemon, Roy! Scyther and Scizor!" Marth yells down.

"You've gotta be kidding! First they lay out an army of tainted Pokemon, and now I'm forced to fight them? You're sick, Master Hand!!" Roy yells out, hoping Master Hand can hear him.

Scyther and Scizor continue to approach. Roy notices a red glow in their eyes. They're being controlled. _"I can't watch..."_ Pichu says.

The two Pokemon stop and raise their deadly natural weapons. Roy raises his sword. "I'm sorry, Scyther and Scizor. But I have to do what must be done..." Roy says.

Scyther and Scizor then flap their wings and begin speeding toward Roy. Not expecting this kind of speed, Roy rolls forward, dodging the attacks. The two Pokemon turn and lunge. Roy raises his sword and blocks both attacks. The two jump away and lunge again. Scizor goes low, and Scyther goes high. Roy spots this and leaps into the air, blocking Scyther's upward attack, and dodging the lower from Scizor. Roy then lands and immediately spin slashes behind him, striking Scyther. Scyther cries out and jumps forward, turning back at Roy with a nasty look. He then spins around and slashes with one of his blades. Roy blocks, and is immediately struck by Scyther's other blade. He falls backward, and quickly spots Scizor coming downward. He rolls right several times and jumps to his feet, just in time to spot the two Pokemon zipping toward him. Roy rythmicly pulls his sword upward, blocking, and then twirls it 180 degrees and slashes. A successful split-second counter attack. The two Pokemon to leap back in a failed dodge. _"Wow... I can't believe Roy has lasted this long."_ Pichu exclaims.

_"Do you think he knows that those two are weak to fire?"_ Jigglypuff says.

Marth listens in, and his happy that he can understand the Pokemon. "Roy! Those two are weak to fire! Use your flares!" Marth yells down.

Roy cracks a smile. Scyther and Scizor obviously heard Marth, and glance at Roy, with determined looks on their faces. Looks as if to say, "Just try it." Roy picks up this vibe, and holds his sword out in front of him. His sword suddenly lights aflame. Scyther and Scizor quietly discuss a quick plan. Scizor's wings then begin to glow. He leaps back and spins around, firing the silver energy toward Roy: Steel Wing attack. Roy ducks it, and sees Scyther swoop in. Just as he expected. Roy jumps with a massive swing upward. One of his signatures: The Blazer. Scyther is engulfed in flame, and is sent flying over Scizor's head. He lands, defeated. A glow then starts showing from above. Roy glances up, and sees that the balloon holding Mr. Game & Watch is glowing. It pops, and Game & Watch is free. He lets out a few beeps in excitement, and disappears in a flash of light. Scizor remains standing, looking at his fallen comrade. He turns back to Roy, the most vile look in his eyes. He lunges toward Roy. Roy blocks with the Sword of Seals, which is what Scizor wanted. He now has a firm grip on the sword. Roy doesn't seem to mind. His sword suddenly lights aflame, which doesn't surprise Scizor, who keeps a grip, attempting to destroy or take the sword. But strangely, to Scizor, the sword begins to glow brighter, and let off a high pitched sound. It seems to be charging energy. It begins to shake. It then lets out a quick flash, temporarily blinding Scizor and causing him to release his grip. Roy then takes his sword and slams it downward on the surprised Scizor, causing a massive explosion. Roy's second signature: Flare Blade Strike. Scizor is sent flying across the massive arena. Roy then glances upward, watching as Jigglypuff is freed from his binding. _"Alright! You did it, Roy!"_ He says as he disappears.

Pikachu and Pichu cheer, but Marth says nothing. Roy stands ready, expecting the next attack. Scyther and Scizor disappear in the teleportation beams, which release 2 new Pokemon adversaries: Both of them black hounds. They look at Roy with their red, glowing eyes, growling. "So... What are these, Marth?" Roy asks.

Marth consults with Pikachu for a moment and responds. "Houndoom and Mightyena. And I'm afraid they're not weak to fire..."

The two hounds spring into action and charge toward Roy, who charges himself. He decides to attack the one on the right: Mightyena. As it gets close, he attacks, but is astonished when Mightyena suddenly turns into a shadow. The blade passes right through him, and he disappears. Roy spins around, just in time to be brought down by Houndoom. Houndoom looks down at Roy, snarling. It then opens its mouth. Roy notices fire beginning to appear inside Houndoom's jaws. He quickly throws the Pokemon off of him and steps back. Out of nowhere, however, the shadow of Mightyena appears and slashes across Roy, knocking him down. It reforms into Mightyena. Marth and the Chus look on. _"Faint Attack..."_ Pichu says.

_"Roy can't counter that..._ Pikachu states.

Roy jumps to his feet. The two hounds stare him down. Houndoom then lets lose a massive flaming attack, which Roy dodges, only to be caught by Mightyena. Mightyena latches on and begins to squeeze. _"Oh no!! Crunch attack!"_ Pikachu says, obviously distressed.

"Come on, Roy!!" Marth yells.

Houndoom watches, almost as if to be smiling. Roy cringes, but appears to be resisting. Out of nowhere, he yells out, and a blast of fire explodes around him. Mightyena is forced off. Roy then turns around and strikes a massive blow to the hound, sending him flying away. This takes him out of the battle. Up above, Pichu is freed from the balloon, and disappears. Houndoom looks on, frozen after what he just witnessed. Roy turns to him, and wastes no time in attacking. With 3 swift flaming slashes, Houndoom is taken out of the picture. Pikachu is freed. Marth looks on in awe. _Where did that come from? I've never seen Roy use such power..._ He thinks.

Roy falls to his knees in front of the fallen Houndoom. _This is torture... These Pokemon are innocent... Why must those fiends force the innocent to suffer at the hands of the righteous?_ He thinks to himself.

Houndoom and Mightyena then disappear. Roy stands up and glances around, waiting for his next challenge. The whole arena then begins to violently shake. Both Marth and Roy look around, their gazes eventually seeing a giant flying beast approaching from the void above. It's extremely long, green, and appears machine-like. It's almost too big to fit in the arena. Its eyes glow with the red of possession. It glances down toward Roy and lets out a massive roar. Roy stands, terrified. Marth can only watch. "I'd know this one from anywhere... Roy! It's Rayquaza, a Dragon! It's incredibly powerful!" He yells.

Roy readies his sword, clueless as to how to face this gargantuan. Rayquaza roars again, this time attacking. A massive wind-gust blows past Roy as he is stricken by a powerful beam. It and the wind send him flying almost across the entire arena. From across the arena, Rayquaza fires a swirling blast of strange fire while Roy is getting up. Roy is overtaken by it, as it lashes upon him. It stops, and he collapses. He slowly begins to rise, as Rayquaza approaches. _Alright... This one is a Legendary, I know it... Not even Master Hand could outright control it... There must be something on him... Only one way to find out..._ He secretly plots.

He stands back up, though in pain. _Huh? What is he doing? Rayquaza is too powerful..._ Marth thinks.

Rayquaza looks down at Roy. "Is that all you got, you damn snake? Blowing me around with some wind? I DARE you to try that again!" He yells.

This quickly strikes Rayquaza's nerve. He prepares the attack again. Roy readies himself. The blast fires, and Roy takes it head on. It sends him upward, but this time, he was in just the right position. The windy attack sends him flying above Rayquaza, and he lands directly on top. Rayquaza is unaware, and begins looking around for Roy. Roy fights through his pain, and realizes his plan worked. He stands up and glances around for anything strange. He sees it: A massive dark collar around Rayquaza's neck. It has strange glowing symbols adorning it. Roy realizes that it must be the device. His sword begins charging energy. Rayquaza realizes Roy is on him, and tries to shake him off. Roy holds his ground however, and brings his mighty blade down: Flare Blade Strike. The explosion shatters the top of the collar like glass, and the rest falls down and shatters on the ground below. The attack also stunned Rayquaza. He begins to fall to ground. Roy hangs on, as the massive Pokemon tumbles to ground, causing a planet-shaking quake upon landing. The impact sends Roy flying off and tumbling along the stone ground. Roy gets back up, his whole body aching. He turns back toward Rayquaza. It's over. He has passed his Test of Darkness. He hears footsteps, and looks over. Marth stands next to him, a white aura around him. The aura is slowly getting brighter. "Thank you, Roy. You have done a great deed, despite having to fight the innocents. You would make the people of Altea proud." Marth states.

Roy says nothing, and instead reaches behind him, revealing Falchion: Marth's beloved blade. He points the handle toward Marth. Marth smiles, and takes back his sword. With that, he disappears. Afterward, a high-pitched sound can be heard. A clear beam of light comes shining down from the abyss above. It falls upon Rayquaza, who slowly disappears. Then, the Pokemon Roy battled before - Scyther, Scizor, Houndoom, and Mightyena - run into the beam and disappear. Roy then watches happily as the large crowd of Pokemon he passed earlier flood into the room and disappear within the beam. Roy sheathes his sword, and slowly walks into the light. He can feel all his pain and injuries melt away, as he ascends to the top. Everything then turns white...

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 32 - Fox's Test

Note: Chapters 29 through 32 happen simultaneously.

Note 2: In case of confusion, italicized underlined text is Pokemon speech. Only Marth and the other Pokemon can understand it.


	33. Fox's Test

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 32: Fox's Test_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

Fox dashes down the infinite darkness, searching for something to go on. He stops and turns around, seeing the wave of strange hands continuing to come toward him. He pulls out his blaster and begins firing. Each shot connects, causing the hand to splatter and evaporate. But for each one destroyed, another reappears. Fox realizes this and stops firing. The wave of hands continues approaching. Fox stands ready, an aura of fire beginning to surround him. However, just as the Hands draw close, they all disappear. Surprised, Fox glances around. The rest of the seemingly infinite darkness disappears, leaving him alone. The room he now is in is circular, and is adorned with several computers on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a machine, that looks a bit like a teleport chamber. One metal door is apparant near the computer terminal. Fox looks at all in shock. "This... This is the hologram room of the Great Fox!" He states.

The room is dim lighted, which is unusual. Fox walks over to the terminal. It's offline. _What have they done to my ship??_ He ponders.

He then heads toward the door and presses the button. The door opens, thankfully. Now in one of the main hallways, he decides to do some investigating. All the lights are either dim or off, making everything a bit creepy. Every computer terminal is off. Fox approaches the main area, where the cockpit is also located. He enters, seeing absolutely nothing, to no surprise. "Peppy! Slippy!" He calls out.

His voice echos around the area, but there is no answer. He then decides to check up top, to see where the ship is located. He climbs up the nearby ladder and activates the panel, opening the way to the top of the ship. He hops out, and views his surroundings, devastated. The Great Fox lays dormant in the ruins of Corneria. Several buildings have crumbled, and all the rest look as if they've aged 1000 years. The sky is black, and thunderous clouds loom in the distance. Fox continues to stare, spaced out. He then shakes it off. _Get ahold of yourself, Fox... It's the Void. It's just toying with you..._ He thinks.

Fox then hears a familiar voice calling out. "Fox!" It yells.

The voice is Falco's. Fox spins around. On a skyscraper not very far away, he sees Falco, along with Peppy, Slippy, Samus, and Captain Falcon. They are all chained to spires on top of the skyscraper. "It's about time you showed up." Falco states.

"I thought I'd be chained here forever." Samus says.

"What the hell is going on?" Fox asks.

"You gotta get us out of these chains, of course. Free us! That's why you're here, right?" Captain Falcon responds.

"I'll break those chains..." Fox says, pulling out his blaster.

Peppy tries to protest, but Fox fires. However, his laser strikes an invisible force before it can reach. He looks on, curious. "'Fraid it won't be that easy, kid." Peppy says.

"Then what do I do?" Fox asks.

A booming voice then rings out among the area. It's Crazy Hand. "Oh, YoU'lL fInD tHaT oUt! tHiS iS yOuR tEsT oF dArKnEsS, fOx! WiN, aNd YoUr FrIeNdS aRe OuT oF tHe VoId. LoSe, AnD yOu WiLl JoIn ThEm!" He yells out.

The hatch that leads inside the Great Fox then closes, trapping Fox on the top. Fox then glances around, expecting some enemy to pop out. "Come on, Crazy Hand! You gonna fight me? Is it Wireframes? Andross? I'll take anyone on!" He yells out.

So far, nothing. Slippy then spots something. "Fox! Behind you!" He yells.

Fox darts around to see a ship flying toward him. He ducks and rolls, the ship passing directly over him. He stands up and watches the ship's flight. It takes to the sky, and 3 other ships join them. All of them are similar to ARWINGs. "Wait... Star Wolf? That can't be them!" Fox says.

The 4 ships then begin making their way toward Fox, firing their blasters. Fox leaps and bounds backwards to dodge, but comes to the edge of the cockpit area. He falls off the side and grabs hold of the ledge. The fleet flies over him. He jumps back to the top, and decides on his next move. Up on the skyscraper, the captive Smashers look on. "Man... He can't survive out here for very long." Samus says.

"And they closed off his only way into the ship!" Falcon points out.

"Oh no they didn't!" Slippy says.

Samus and Falcon are now curious. "They may have closed off the cockpit hatch, but they don't know of the hidden ones." Falco says.

The ship fleet makes a beeline and scopes out Fox. Fox has already ran to the far edge of the ship. The fleet prepares to fire. Fox simply smirks, and taps his foot down. The panel beneath him gives way, and he disappears into the ship. Once there, he closes it, and turns around. He's in the ship dock. He runs over to his ARWING, which appears to be undamaged. He hops in and activates the systems: Working perfectly. He then puts on his headset and activates his radio interceptor. Several voices then come up. "What the hell? Where did he go?" The first says.

"He disappeared!" Says the second.

"No, he dropped down a secret panel and fell in." The third points out.

"Damnit! He's going for the dock! Move in and prepare for barrage!" Chimes in the fourth, obviously the leader.

There was no mistaking it. Those are the voices of Wolf, Pigma, Leon, and Andrew: The Star Wolf team. Fox activates his takeoff modules and fires out the opening bay entrance. As he does, he takes no fire. He beat Star Wolf to the punch. He rockets upward and spots Star Wolf encircling the dock area. "Damnit! He got out too fast!" Leon yells.

"He's fast! Don't get him out of your sights!" Wolf yells, obviously peeved.

Fox smirks, then activates his comms switch. "Alright, O'Donnell. Wanna dance? Let's take this to the skies." He says.

"What the heck?" Pigma says.

"It's our interceptor, Dengar. We can hear what he says." Andrew states.

"Does he have one too?" Leon asks.

"Who cares! If you can hear me, McCloud, prepare to die!" Wolf yells.

Fox smiles, and continues upward toward the black clouds. "Crap, he's going in the clouds." Andrew states.

"Don't be a chicken! Take him out!" Pigma states.

The Star Wolf fleet darts into the clouds. To see past the low visibility, they scan the area with a special visor program. No sight of Fox can be seen. "Where did he go?!?" Wolf says.

A loud explosion is then heard. Leon's ship drops out. "I'm hit! I'm going down!" He yells out on the radio.

The Smashers on the spires watch Leon's ship drop out of the clouds and fall. "One down!" Falco says.

Just beside him, the chains around Captain Falcon shatter. "Ha! Looks like I'm outta here. Later!" He says, disappearing in a flash.

"Fox is deadly in the ARWING. We'll be free in no time." Peppy states.

Back in the skies, the Star Wolf ships shatter and look in different directions for Fox's ARWING. "Damnit, he's nowhere!" Andrew states.

"Do you think he's cloaked from our detection?" Pigma queries.

"Well fire at anyt-" Wolf says, but is cut off.

He has been hit. He steers out of control toward the dead skyscrapers, as Samus is freed from her bindings. Pigma and Andrew panic. "Damnit! FIRE EVERYWHERE!" Andrew yells.

The two start firing their blasters amongst the clouds. Pigma then chimes in. "I think I got him!" He says.

"You moron! You hit me!" Andrew says, as he begins to fall out of the sky.

Pigma vents out his anger within his cockpit. Fox then comes on the air. "Oh Pigma... Might wanna look in front of you."

Pigma sees nothing. He then deactivates the visor program, and sees Fox's ARWING right in front of him. He reaches for his blaster trigger, but too late: Fox shoots him out of the sky. Fox then changes his direction and drops out of the black clouds, flying smooth. He looks over toward the skyscraper, and notices only Falco is remaining. He quickly realizes that one Smasher was freed each time he shot down one of the Star Wolf. He has one more challenge left. However, while putting these facts together, he failed to notice the warning on his radar. Just as he realizes the problem, his ARWING is struck by a bomb, and he shakes violently. He then begins to go down. Knowing he must crash land, he heads for the top of the Great Fox. He slams down hard upon its surface, and begins to skid to a stop near the edge. Falco looks on from nearby, and yells out. "Fox! Are you alright?"

Now at a stand still, Fox pops open the cockpit and jumps out. Just as he does, the ARWING begins sliding again, and plummets off the side of the Great Fox. He then looks to the sky. _What hit me?_ He wonders.

He then notices a ship coming out from the clouds: It's one of the Star Wolf crafts. It's smoking, and beginning to fall. As it nears the Great Fox, the cockpit opens, and the pilot leaps out onto the Great Fox. The ship passes right by the Great Fox and plummets to the planet below. Fox stands and looks at the pilot. It's none other than his rival: Wolf O'Donnell. Wolf stands up straight. "Well... I hope that bomb didn't rattle you too much." He states.

"Cut the crap, O'Donnell. What you were doing here?" Fox asks.

"Let's just say the Hands made Star Wolf an offer we couldn't refuse."

"Do you even know how dangerous this Void is?"  
"I am devoid of caring."  
"Ha. Only because you wanted a crack at me. You and Star Wolf couldn't wait to get the 4-on-1 advantage. Well tell me this... Where is your team now?"

This comment strikes one of Wolf's nerves. He growls angrily. "They're gone, because they are weak! I, however, am not! I am your final challenge! And so the fate of you and your bird friend is in my hand!"

On saying this, he points to Falco. Fox glances up toward Falco. Falco looks back, then lets out a smart-aleck laugh. "Kick his ass, Fox." He says.

"With pleasure." Fox states, glancing back at Wolf.

"You seem sure of yourself. Well, only one person will be doing the ass-kicking around here..." Wolf says.

On that, he suddenly speeds toward Fox in an illusion move, and strikes him with an arm strike. Fox goes crashing to the ground, hard on his back. "...Because. I am not as weak as you think." Wolf concludes.

As quickly as he was knocked down, Fox leaps to his feet and strikes Wolf in a fiery blaze with his fists. Wolf goes sliding backward several yards. He looks up in surprise. Fox stands ready. "Well then I surely hope you don't intend to underestimate me." He says.

Wolf says nothing, and instead zips forward in an illusion technique. Fox saw this one coming, and raised to block, catching Wolf's fist. Wolf swings with his other arm, but Fox moves his head out of the way, and then punches him firmly in the gut. Wolf bends forward, reeling from the attack. Fox then raises his arm, ready to strike down. Wolf suddenly looks up and smiles. He then unleashes a massive uppercut, his fist surrounded in an odd light-purple energy. Fox goes flying backward, and Wolf wastes no time in speeding forward and unleashing several fast punches and kicks. Fox falls down to ground. Wolf then comes down for a stomp, but Fox rolls right. He leaps up and grabs Wolf, then proceeds to spin around and throw him into the air. He then immediately pulls out his blaster and fires several shots. Wolf raises an odd light-purple shield and seems to absorb the shots. Wolf then pulls out his own blaster and fires a couple shots, which fire off in... completely different directions. The shots then turn their trajectories and head in straight toward Fox. Fox flips away, and the multiple shots collide, resulting in a huge flash of power. Fox then begins firing at Wolf once again as he lands. Wolf again raises the odd shield, but soon starts to show weakness, and falls down on both knees. Fox assumes he is stunned and moves in for the attack. Just as he gets close, Wolf lashes out both his arms, and explodes in a massive ball of energy. Fox is overtaken, and can feel himself almost getting ripped apart. The blast stops, and Fox goes flying all the way back to the far side of the Great Fox. Falco looks on in disbelief, as Fox is unmoving. "Holy crap... Wolf? But how? Fox can't be beat by this pushover!" He says.

Fox begins to stir. He sits up and begins standing, but soon falls back down, face-first. Wolf just chuckles. "So... You enjoy my absorb shield? I'm afraid the effects of an overload are a bit devastating, don't you think?" He states.

Fox manages to speak, as he attempts to get up. "So... The Hands give you that power..?"

"Not totally. They merely taught me how to bring it out. Now I'm like a 'Smasher,' as you so like to call yourselves."

Fox gets to his knees, and gathers his energy. Wolf pulls out his blaster. "Sorry I have to do this to you, old chum. But... It's OVER!" He yells out.

Wolf fires several more blaster shots, which once again fly in weird directions. They then all change course and head straight toward Fox. Fox then glances up. "NEVER!" He yells.

On that, he summons his reflector energy, in a massive perimeter. Wolf's blaster shots strike it before they can group up, and begin flying around erratically. "What the...?" Wolf says, bewildered.

He then spots two of the shots heading for him. They strike, piercing his shoulder and his waist. Wolf drops his blaster and falls to his knees, stunned. Fox stands up, now surrounded in flame. He dashes toward the downed wolf and unleashes his fury. Wolf becomes the victim of many flaming strikes of Fox's fists and feet. He is sent to the edge of the Great Fox, where Fox comes and lifts him up, holding him over the ledge. The two look at each other, silent for a moment. "Well... It seems this battle is over, McCloud..." Wolf says, weakly.

Fox smiles. "Goodbye O'Donnell." He states.

With that, he releases his grip. Wolf falls, his yell echoing, and getting quieter. Fox backs away from the ledge, and attempts not to collapse. He glances over at Falco, who is free from the bindings that held him to the spire. He flashes Fox a thumbs-up, and Fox does the same. Falco then disappears in a white flash. Behind Fox, a shining clear light appears. He wearily walks into it, and feels his injuries melt away in the soothing aura. He slowly ascends it, and everything goes white...

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 33 - Final Destination

Note: Chapters 29 through 32 happen simultaneously.


	34. Final Destination

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Chapter 33: Final Destination_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

A barren place. Dark, and lifeless. So quiet, it's as if you can hear the sound of silence. Then, as if to shatter its tranquility, four beams of clear light come shining down onto its surface. The four Smashers that Mewtwo sent into the void - Mario, Link, Fox, and Roy - have returned from their journey to hell. The four land slowly, and quickly notice each other. "We're all here!" Mario states.

"This means... We've all succeeded!" Fox says.

"Excellent!" Roy joyously shouts.

"So... Is it truly over? We've rescued everyone..." Link wonders.

"I'm not sure. But hey, where are we?" Fox says, glancing around.

"I'd assume we'da be back at the Stadium." Mario notes.

"I don't see the Pokeball emblem..." Link notices.

"And where are Mewtwo, Ganon, and Bowser? They were left unconscious." Roy says.

"This is quite strange..." Link says.

"Do you think... That it's not over?" Fox asks.

As if to answer his question, the area shakes. The place they stand on appears to be moving, but all around is darkness. Suddenly, the darkness disappears. They now glance around to see nothing but stars and space. Like they just rocketed off the planet. They remain standing on a wide platform. "What the heck is this?" Roy asks.

"No! This is Final Destination!" Link says, surprised.

"This isa where I defeated Master Hand years ago..." Mario says.

"This really isn't over." Fox says.

Roy glances around at the endless stars & sky. "Alright, Hands! Show yourselves! We know you did this!" He yells.

A deep laugh is then heard. The four turn to the right side of the stage. A portal appears, and stepping out of it: Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser. Bowser seems to be unconscious, as Mewtwo and Ganondorf toss him forward. Their eyes are blank. "Looking for us?" Mewtwo states, in a duplicate voice.

"Cut the crap, Master Hand! We know it's you!" Link says.

"Release them from your control!" Mario demands.

"AfRaId ThAt CaNnOt Be DoNe." Ganondorf says, obviously under the control of Crazy Hand.

"Clue me in as to why." Fox states.

"Because you've passed the Tests. You have iniltrated the Void, and broken our links." MH-Mewtwo says.

"HoWeVeR, wE dId NoT nEgLeCt To HaVe A bAcKuP pLaN. tHe PoKeMoN sTaDiUm WaS a CoVeR fOr FiNaL dEsTiNaTiOn. AnD aS yOu MaY nOt HaVe KnOwN, tHeSe ThReE rEmAiNeD uNdEr OuR cOnTrOl." CH-Ganon explains.

"We've transferred the last of our intervoid power and have taken control of these unconscious fools." MH-Mewtwo states.

At this point, Bowser begins to come to. He stands up. "Ugh, what the hell is going on?" He says, his voice normal.

"Huh? Bowser?" Mario says, confused.

"What? You said you had control, Master Hand!" Roy says.

"Minor setback. The last of our intervoid power could not take back Bowser. But that is fine, because as long as he's here, our plan can take shape." MH-Mewtwo explains.

This doesn't sound right to the Smashers. Bowser turns to the two. "Plan? PLAN? You'll be doing nothing with me!!" He yells.

MH-Mewtwo raises his hand, and Bowser is instantly surrounded in a paralyzing field. "You don't have a say in the matter, Koopa." MH-Mewtwo says, smiling.

From behind Bowser, Link draws his sword. He approaches, but CH-Ganon raises his own hand, and Link hits an invisible barrier. "Blocked!" Roy says.

"It'S tImE fOr Us To TrY sOmEtHiNg We ShOuLd HaVe DoNe A lOnG tImE aGo!" CH-Ganon exclaims.

Both he and MH-Mewtwo then begin laughing evilly. Bowser tries to struggle within the field, but cannot escape. MH-Mewtwo and CH-Ganon then begin to turn into dark energy, in the shape of their bodies. Then, they float up and begin channeling into Bowser, much to the Smasher's dismay. Once they're finished, the field around Bowser disappears, and he falls to ground. Link takes a step forward, and realizes Ganon's field is also gone. He approaches Bowser slowly. He is stirring, and getting up. "Bowser? Are you alright?" Link asks.

Bowser says nothing, and then makes a sudden spin, and looks at Link: The most vile, devilish look in his eyes. He then lets out a massive roar, which carries massive force, pushing Link backward into Roy. Bowser then backs away, gripping his head, and roaring in agony. He falls to his knees. "What is happening to him?" Mario says.

Bowser then arches his head back and roars again, but this time: He's changing. He begins to grow in size, and his voice gets coarser. The Smashers look on in horror as he quickly grows in size, towering above them. The spikes on his shell elongate. Horns begin to grow on his head. "What... Is going on?" Fox says, in awe.

"He must be four times his size now!" Roy states.

And then, the transformation stops. It's silent for a moment. Bowser then takes his hands off his head, revealing his new menacing face. He then begins an evil, despicable laugh. And this time, three voices can be heard at once: Both the Hands, and Bowser's, only it's changed into something more vile. "Say hello, to Giga Bowser!" He yells.

"How did... But..." Fox says, bewildered.

"By fusing Mewtwo and Ganondorf into Bowser, the mutation triggered! And it worked PERFECTLY!" Giga Bowser states. "Whatever you are, you will nota win!" Mario says.

Giga Bowser just responds with an astounding laugh. "You overestimate your chances, plumber! You've fought nothing like me before!" He says.

"This is insane... How are we to fight him?" Roy says to the others.

Fox draws his blaster. "Anyway we can!" He says.

He then fires several shots at Giga Bowser. They hit him square in the face, and he hardly flinches. "Ahhh, so you want to start so soon? I didn't know you were so eager to DIE!" He says.

"There will be no one dying today!" A voice says.

Giga Bowser glances to side in surprise, as do the Smashers, who recognize the voice. "Zelda?" Link says.

Off the edge of Final Destination, a portal of light appears. It extends in a beam over the platform for a moment. It then dissipates, revealing all the fallen Smashers rescued from the Void. Mario, Link, Fox, and Roy look on in shock. "What is this?" Giga Bowser states.

Several of the Smashers stare down the behemoth. Donkey Kong turns toward the other 4. "Sorry we're late." He says.

"Couldn't be better timing, I suppose." Peach says, looking up toward Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser just smiles a toothy grin. "How convienent... Now I can destroy all of you!" He says.

"Silence! You will not defeat us here, or anywhere else!" Samus yells, and fires a fully-charged shot.

The shot smacks Giga Bowser in the face, throwing his head backward. The rest of the Smashers then begin their assault. Pikachu and Jigglypuff fire Hyper Beams, while Falco, Fox, and Samus continue with the blaster shots. The rest of the Smashers begin to contribute their own power, as Giga Bowser becomes barraged with the attacks. He then throws his head back forward, roaring. A massive ball of fire then comes out of his mouth, and charges through the Smashers' attacks. It slams down on the platform and explodes. The Smashers try their best to hold their ground as the fire explodes around them, and soon dissipates. Marth gets up from one knee and assesses the damage. Not far in front of him, Captain Falcon and Ness lay unmoving. They were at the heart of the blast. Giga Bowser chuckles, then swipes his massive hand, striking Falcon and Ness, and sending them off the edge of Final Destination. "NO!" Kirby yells.

"Now do you see? You... cannot... WIN!" Giga Bowser screams.

Giga Bowser then leaps high into the air above the Smashers, and begins to plummet downward at an alarming speed. The Smashers move out of the way as he slams down, causing the entire platform to shake like an earthquake. All the Smashers are driven off balance. Game & Watch, Roy, and the Ice Climbers fall off the side and grab hold. Nana is unable, but she catches Popo's mallet, as he hangs by one arm. "No! It's dark down there!" Nana says.

"Don't worry! Just don't let go!" Popo says.

Up above, Luigi grabs Popo's hand and begins to pull the two back up. He feels a large stomp behind him, and turns to see Giga Bowser looking right at him. Without a haste, Giga Bowser slashes Luigi violently, sending him and both the Ice Climbers plummeting off the side. Pikachu then runs underneath him, and fires upward, cracking him in the mouth with a Skull Bash. Giga Bowser takes a few steps back, reeling from the attack. The rest of the Smashers take initiative. Fox and Falco fire their blaster shots. Giga Bowser blows fire down toward them to stop them. He then spots Samus preparing to fire. She does, in the form of a full-charge shot. Giga Bowser surprisingly blocks it and reflects it away, toward Game & Watch. GW pulls out his pail and catches the shot. He then throws it toward Giga Bowser, who is overtaken by the sudden blast. Up above him, Kirby is floating. He turns into his stone form and slams down hard on Giga Bowser's head, which causes him to fall on his stomach. Just in front of him, Zelda and Peach stand back-to-back and fire a blast of light at Giga Bowser, giving him a rude awakening. Giga Bowser shakes it off and glances below to see Mario and Donkey Kong attacking. He strikes them down, then strikes the swordsman from the other side. He looks forward at the rest of the group. "Now... YOU HAVE ANGERED ME!" He yells.

He reaches forward and grabs Kirby, who is still in stone form. He then hurls him toward the Smashers. Zelda and Peach move, but Samus cannot. She is hit by the stone Kirby, and the two fall into the abyss. Pikachu and Jigglypuff move in for attack. Giga Bowser explodes with anger, and fire extends out around him, knocking away the two Pokemon. Giga Bowser then shoots forward with a massive headbutt, sending the two Pokemon speeding toward their doom. "God damnit!" Falco yells.

"We're dropping like flies!" Yoshi exclaims.

"We have to keep fighting!" Link says, raising his sword.

Link's Crest of Courage surrounds his sword in a pure light, which shines brightly. Giga Bowser reacts to the light strangely. He begins to convulse, and a similar light begins to surround his arms. It quickly fades, and Giga Bowser snaps out of it, just in time to feel an attack from DK and Yoshi. Zelda, back behind the lines, is confused. "What...? What happened to Giga Bowser right then?"

"Something inside him is in peril..." Peach says.

"Oh! Peach! Come over here, we have to try something while we still have time!" Zelda says.

The two go off to their business, as Giga Bowser begins to unleash his fury. "YOU WILL ALL SUFFER MY WRATH!" He yells, slamming down violently.

Game & Watch is directly in the path of the attack, and is taken out instantly. Donkey Kong leaps up and smashes Giga Bowser with a massive punch, which doesn't do much. Giga Bowser grabs him and chucks him off the side, then sends GW with him. Roy, Mario, and Fox come in, blazing with flame, but Giga Bowser counters with his own fiery breath. Giga Bowser leaps downward and begins slashing away at the Smashers. Roy is sent over the edge, where he grabs on, and attempts to pull himself back up. Mario attempts to fight back, but Giga Bowser slams him into the ground. Yoshi retracts into an egg and fires upward, knocking Giga Bowser's head back. This buys enough time for Falco to leap up and attack. Giga Bowser, however, bucks him off, and swats him in midair, sending him away. "NO! FALCO!" Fox yells, as Giga Bowser attacks him as well.

Roy slowly attempts to pull himself up, fighting through the pain. On the other side of the platform, Marth sees him pull himself up onto the platform, and decides to go and help. Before he can, Giga Bowser gets in the way, and plants his massive foot down upon Roy. Roy screams in pain: A scream which seems to echo across the ears off all the Smashers. Roy then falls unconscious, and slowly slips, and falls off the platform. Marth collapses to the ground, his will to fight leaving him. "This... is a battle we cannot win." He says, quietly.

Giga Bowser glances at the injured Smashers, who start getting up, still with the intent to fight. "Look at you wither in pain... Face it! YOU HAVE LOST!" He yells.

Suddenly, a bright light illuminates. On the far side of the platform, the Smashers notice Zelda and Peach, opening a portal of light. They seem to be straining. "Come on... We have to hold it!" Zelda says.

But, the portal shatters, and two Princesses fall down in exhaustion. Giga Bowser looks on. "And just what do you think you're doing? Trying to find a way out? It's not going to happen! LOOK!" He says.

The sky around Final Destination then begins to turn red. A massive swirling vortex appears not far away. "No... Can't be!" Mario says.

"We have reached the end! Soon, this entire platform will be sucked into the Dimensional Void!" Giga Bowser says, then beginning a bellowing laugh.

Yoshi seizes the opportunity and attacks. He jumps up and retracts into an egg, slamming down on Giga Bowser with force. Giga Bowser then grabs the dinosaur in midair, and squeezes him. Mario, down below, gets up, about ready to continue. Giga Bowser then looks down toward the other side, where Peach and Zelda are trying once again. He hurls the unconscious Yoshi toward them. Zelda sees him, and yells. Peach looks, but too late. She is struck, and the two plummet. Zelda watches them. "Oh no!" She says.

Mario witnessed the entire act. He goes into a rage, a vortex of fire spinning around him. He shoots up toward Giga Bowser and attacks his head with flaming combos. Giga Bowser grows tired and slams down with his fist, driving Mario into the platform. Not far away, Fox wobbily gets to his feet, and prepares his blaster. Giga Bowser looks down at him, and smiles evilly. He backhands the weak Fox, sending him over the side. His scream can be heard, slowly fading. Link and Marth get to their feet. Marth is spacing out. "Come on, Marth! Don't quit now!" Link says.

Giga Bowser gets ready to attack them, when he's suddenly stricken with a beam of light. Zelda is the source, on the far end. Giga Bowser is stopped dead by the light. Marth shakes his head, and looks at Link. The two nod to each other. They then leap up, swords charged with energy. They attack Giga Bowser's face, causing two small energy explosions, and two lacerations. Giga Bowser tries to swat at them, but Zelda's light continues to debiliate him. He then fires a small fireball, which hits Zelda, and stops the attack. Just as this happens, Marth and Link are back for another round. Giga Bowser bats down Marth, but grabs Link in midair, and begins to crush him. Marth jumps back up. "YOU WILL NOT WIN!" He yells.

Giga Bowser grabs him as well, and squeezes him tight: A serious shot. Link can only watch, but it seems to be in slow motion, as Giga Bowser hurls Marth far off the side of Final Destination. Giga Bowser chuckles evilly, and turns his attention back to Link. Link begins to feel strange. Rage, sadness, courage, and power come to a breaking point. His vision begins to go white. Mario and Zelda get up and see Link give off a glow. Link then yells out, as he explodes in a yellow blast of power, which overtakes almost the entire Final Destination platform. Giga Bowser drops Link and begins yelling out in pain, as the light of Link's Triforce crest wails away on him. The blast soon dissipates, and Link falls unmoving. Zelda notices. "No... Please, no..." She says, as she goes over to him.

Giga Bowser is one again convulsing, and giving off a strange light. Mario takes his opportunity, and fights through his pain and injury, and goes on the attack. Zelda sits Link up. Link has a blank stare. Zelda sees Giga Bowser going into the strange phase again. "Come on, Link... I know you're there... Wake up, I have a plan!" She says.

The platform draws extremely close to the vortex into the Void. Giga Bowser snaps out of his trip and feels Mario's assault. He strikes Mario down. Mario goes crashing to the platform like a ragdoll. Giga Bowser looks over at the portal. "Yes... YES! It's over! THERE'S NO ESCAPE NOW!" He yells.

Zelda continues trying to stir Link, as tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "Link, please... You have to come to, or we're done for!"

She then grabs his left hand with both her hands. Giga Bowser looks down at them. "Aww, sharing a final touching moment before you are banished? Well... Sorry I have to end it for you..." He says, raising his massive hand.

Zelda watches, unable to do anything. Mario jumps to his feet, and begins running over. Giga Bowser swings. Mario pushes Link and Zelda away, and takes the hit instead. He flies off the edge of Final Destination, with Zelda watching. "What? Ha! Noble little Mario!" Giga Bowser says.

"Link, please! I know you saw that! Mario sacrificed himself for us! You have to come to......" She says, her voice getting weaker.

Zelda stops trying, as her tears drop to the ground. Giga Bowser laughs maniacally as Final Destination approaches the vortex. But suddenly, the mark of Zelda's Triforce crest appears on her hand, and she begins to glow with its light. Then, Link blinks, his blank stare gone. He gasps, as he comes out of his lapse. As if to react to Zelda, his Crest begins to let off energy. As it does, the two become surrounded in an orb of light. The light then begins to flow toward the vortex. Giga Bowser looks at this, and then starts to lose it. His strange convulses trigger. The strange glow surrounds him. Zelda watches this. "Yes... It's working!" She says.

"Zelda... What's happening?" Link asks.

"Ganondorf is part of Giga Bowser. So Giga Bowser has the Crest of Power. I noticed it react whenever an extreme source of Triforce energy was activated. And now, the three Crests are active at once!" She explains.

The glow around Giga Bowser also begins flocking toward the vortex. Link and Zelda look over, as it seems to seep into the vortex, changing it from red to yellow. "What is it doing?" Link asks.

"Purifying it, just like I thought. It's no longer the portal to the Void..." Zelda says.

Giga Bowser snaps out of his trance, and sees the power flowing off him. "What? What is happening? The portal! What is happening to the portal!" He says.

The Triforce energy completely overtakes the vortex, as Final Destination comes into contact with it. "No! NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOO!" He yells.

Giga Bowser, Link, and Zelda become surrounded. As the platform goes in, the light amongst the vortex explodes out, and flows through the infinite space, where Final Destination travelled on its doomed path. Final Destination then completely disappears, as Giga Bowser's yell slowly fades...

* * *

THE END

Next: Epilogue


	35. Epilogue

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Epilogue_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

The travel through the portal was virtually nothing. Link and Zelda travel through a bright light shortly, before it all dies down. They both stand and glance around them: Mushroom Kingdom, the ruins. "We're here?" Link says.

"I'm con-... Wait! Look!" Zelda says, becoming distracted.

Up above in the sky, a large, glowing ball of light slowly descends into the kingdom. It then begins to radiate, and send off little bits of itself. The bits sail around the kingdom slowly, spreading a radiant light. Link and Zelda watch in awe. The bits make final sails across the land before striking each other, and creating a blinding flash. The flash quickly dies, revealing Mushroom Kingdom: Restored to life once again. "Amazing!" Zelda says.

Before Link can reply, he is shoved from behind. He spins around, to see Fox. "You and your Triforce Crest, huh?" Fox says.

Behind Fox, Link and Zelda are astonished to see the rest of the Smashers: All together as one. "My castle is back!" Peach says.

"You betcha!" Mario says, enthusiastically.

Peach and Mario celebrate, while the buildings around the kingdom come alive. The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom flock out into the streets and cheer. "We're all saved!" One man says.

"Nintendo Universe is saved!" A woman yells.

A small crowd of children flocks into the group and celebrate amongst the Smashers. "You're all our heroes!" A few of them say in unison.

"It wasn't all of us." Samus states.

This confuses several people. "No. It wasn't," Peach states, glancing around the group, "It was you four. Mario, Link, Roy, and Fox."

"Had it not been for your skills and bravery, we would all still be in the Void." Marth states.

The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom make another great cheer. Link and Fox look at each other and shrug. Roy looks down at his feet. "Oh, come on, stop! I'm blushing!" He says.

Marth then comes up behind him and shoves him to the ground, laughing. Roy jumps back up and chases Marth around a small hut. "Well, Peach, you'rea forgetting one person." Mario says.

Peach looks at her confused. Mario points toward the main street of the Kingdom. There stands Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf. "Them?" Peach says.

"Mewtwo. He wasa the one that opened the Void." Mario states.

"Seems you're not as bad as you led us on, Mewtwo." Falcon tells him.

"Spare me. I wasn't about to let Master Hand make me a fool." Mewtwo says.

"Too late for that..." Falco says quietly.

Yoshi laughs at this comment. Mewtwo then turns away from the group and teleports. Ganon and Bowser say nothing, and turn to walk down the main street and out of the kingdom. "Until next time, Dragmire." Zelda says.

Ganondorf stops for a moment, but says nothing, and continues on toward the setting sun. "How did they get back like that anyway?" Link asks.

"The portal. It broke the fusion apart, therefore eliminating the last of the Hands' control." Zelda explains.

Link nods, and watches the setting sun. A citizen speaks up. "The sun falls below the horizon, and night approaches. I call for a celebration!" He says.

The rest of the citizens cheer in agreement. The Smashers look around. "Well I can't argue with that!" Kirby says.

  
  
And so nightfall came, and the Mushroom Kingdom was host to a gala, honoring the bravery of the group, comprised of Nintendo's finest. As the party drew to a close later that night, the Smashers filed into Peach's Castle, where they had a private celebration, and soon parted ways in Mario's portal room.

Popo and Nana returned to Infinite Glacier, where the rest of the ice climbers were eager to see them. The elder of the nearby village commended the two siblings as true heroes.

Ness returned to Onett, where the city was getting back to dealing with its everyday life. Ness quietly returned to his friends and family.

Mr. Game & Watch went back to the strange Superflat World, his intentions unknown.

Donkey Kong made his way back to Kongo Jungle and the DK Isles, where the rest of the Kongs had been patiently awaiting his return.

Captain Falcon returned to his Falcon Flyer, which was docked at Mute City. He took off into the sky, probably to find the next big race.

Samus returned to her starship and flew off into distant space, seeking an adventure wherever she could find one, while still keeping monitor on the rest of her friends back on ground.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff returned to Kanto quietly, while the many cities celebrated the defeat of the evil.

Marth and Roy headed back to Marth's kingdom of Altea, where a feast was held in their honor.

Kirby returned to Pop Star and back to his quiet life at home.

Fox and Falco returned to the Great Fox for a blessed reunion with Peppy and Slippy. Soon though, they recieved a call from General Pepper. Fox and Falco looked at each other and smiled eagerly.

Link and Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle Town, where a celebration was being held. As it ended, Zelda confined to her castle, while Link played his Ocarina to the delight of some children. Afterward, he quietly left the Town and journied through Hyrule and Termina to see a few old friends.

Yoshi remained at the castle with Peach, before electing to return to Yoshi Island to see his friends once again.

Luigi went to his home in the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom for private affairs. He commented on how the Void screwed him around. He just wanted to spend some time alone.

Mario remained at the Kingdom for a time, before calmly leaving, to take care of some personal matters. He promised he'd return soon.

After Mario and Yoshi left the Kingdom, Peach tended to her castle, and her Kingdom. Toad approached her one day. "Aren't you glad it's all over, Princess?" He said.

"For now it is, Toad. We did great. And I know, should we ever be faced with such a threat again, there will be another call to arms, and our teamwork will prevail." She said.

Toad nodded, and quietly left her to her business. Peach walked to a window facing over her kingdom. She stared out at the moon and the stars for some time, her mind lost in thought. Afterward, she turned away from the window, closed her eyes, and smiled.

* * *

**END OF THE STORY**

Next: Author's Closing


	36. Author's Closing

**_The SSBM Chronicles – Author's Closing_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

AND THE DAY IS MINE!

...

*ahem* Well, it's been over a year since I started writing this story. When I decided to write it, it was my first time back on this site in nearly a year. (Only 3 days separated it, actually) The Hell City Chronicles were put up then, (they're now at FictionPress) and so came SSBMC, and my later fics soon followed. But now, the SSBM Chronicles has drawn to a close.

This story helped me meet a lot of interesting people. Master Link was probably the first, and writers like Shrtys-Sk8er and Silva soon followed. Through my website, (mainly the Fan Fic section) several authors flocked to this site and posted their great works, such as Kirbmaster X and Deadly Warrior. I've enjoyed my time writing this story and having chats with all the authors who read it, and I'm glad to have been regarded as one of the greater SSB writers on FF.net.

As you may have noticed, my story broke the 100 review mark at Chapter 32. I never expected it to get that far, as that is quite a rarity nowadays. But it did, and that proved to me that my story wasn't just a project out of love for a video game, but it was a work of art that entertained and inspired those who decided to read it and review it with their praises.

I did not expect to enjoy writing this story so much, and I did not expect its success. For enjoying and popularizing my works, I thank you all, the readers, from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad I could inspire you in any way I did, and I just want you to know that you have inspired me as well. You gave me the strength to further my abilities as a writer and to further this story for those who were eager.

My writings will not stop here. As you may or may not know, I have a couple projects planned, and also have 2 stories that I update occasionally. I do not plan on going anywhere for a while, but if I ever do leave, just know it was not disappointed.

* * *

Before I draw this to an official close, I've decided to put in some other stuff.

Infernus: Or maybe you should say "shameless self-promotion."

Quiet, you. Moving on.

Over time, I was writing, brainstorming, and searching for ways to destroy Writer's Blocks. (God I hate those cursed things...) I found lots of inspiration in many things, including something I saw in the Epic Battle series by Shrtys-Sk8er: The Story Soundtrack.

Infernus: OMG YOU RIPPED HIM OFF!

OMG BEE QUEIT ITZ ACOOOOL TING I KAN DUIT IF I WAN T2!!!!!11111111

Infernus: ...

Good. Way back in the story, I started gathering my little gathering of songs (heh... gathering a gathering...) that fit nicely in my story, and which also gave me inspiration a lot of the time. I put all the songs on a special webpage with all their lyrics. (Why? Because I was BORED. It was a Writer's Block, come on. Can ya blame me?) The song list changed over time, and not long before the final Chapters, I made the last update. Here is my official song list for this story:

**SRSSBM Soundtrack, Volume 1**  
1. Killswitch Engage - "Rise Inside"  
2. Flaw - "Only the Strong"  
3. Disturbed - "Bound"  
4. Korn - "Let's Get This Party Started"  
5. Otep - "Battle Ready"  
6. P.O.D. - "Masterpiece Conspiracy"  
7. Metallica - "The Unforgiven"  
8. Iced Earth - "The Path I Choose"  
9. Linkin Park - "One Step Closer"  
10. Flaw - "Inner Strength"  
11. Iced Earth - "Pure Evil"  
12. Slipknot - "(sic)"  
13. Disturbed - "Violence Fetish"  
14. Korn - "Did My Time"  
15. Limp Bizkit f/Ozzy Osbourne & Stuck Mojo - "Blood In My Eyes"

Infernus: And I thought "Epic Battle Soundtrack" was bad name.

SHUTUP! Well, you are kinda right... ... Anyway, if you can't tell, the soundtrack is majority Hard Rock. Several songs probably aren't considered Hard Rock, but oh well. I like them.

And now, for my little twists on the soundtrack. I've chosen the official songs for three groups. The kind of songs you could make a music video out of on the subject. These have changed COUNTLESS times while the soundtrack was being figited with, but here's the final product.

Official Song for the Fic: "Battle Ready"  
Runner-Up: "Only the Strong"

Official Hero Song: "Rise Inside"  
Runner-Up: "Inner Strength"

Official Villian Song: "The Path I Choose"  
Runner-Up: "Pure Evil"

Feel free to get a hold of the songs and listen to them for the true feel.

And finally, the lyrics page I mentioned. You can find it at srssbmst.cjb.net. Be warned, as there are explicit lyrics.

* * *

Continuing on with my Author's Closing, here's a little list of specific people I wish to thank.

1. Nintendo, for kicking so much ass. I mean, seriously. Give them a hand.

2. The author Master Link. I'm not sure how either of us would be doing had we not met. You've given me a lot of inspiration and fun over this long time, and I thank you.

3. The author Shrtys-Sk8er. Your stories are probably my favorite in the SSB section. They've provided me with a lot of entertainment and motivation, and I've enjoyed reading your positive reviews.

4. The author KirbMasterX. Though you may not know it, I admire your ability to even go as close as you are to Chapter 100. :P Plus with all the insanity, I'm not sure even I could muster a state of mind to keep such a vibe going. I applaud you. Plus you're always here with your good feedback for every chapter I do.

5. The author Deadly Warrior. Come on, aren't these all the same? You've been a fun person, and I enjoy your reviews, and hanging out at the EAB.

6. Repeat reviewers of this story. I'm glad you decided to all stick around and offer your reviews, because I enjoy seeing them. I hope you stick around for my other projects.

7. People who add me to Favorites Lists. It melts my heart. :)

8. The music bands Flaw and Linkin Park. I don't think they will ever leave my Favorite Bands list. Their music inspires me greatly for my Fan Fics and other literary works, more than any other music bands.

I guess that's about it for my list. If I forget anyone, I'll probably add to it.

* * *

Well, this story is over, people. But I hope you aren't discouraged, because the story isn't going anywhere, and if you've enjoyed its run, then why is there reason for disappointment? All good things will come to an end.

For me, it's one story down. I'm glad to have finished, and I think I did a great job. Once again, I thank you all, and I'll see you in SSTL, and all my future writings.

Stay (sic).  
~ Smoke_Rulz

"All I've got is myself, I have faith in that  
Believe and one day, maybe you'll do just as well now..."  
~ Flaw - "Inner Strength"


End file.
